


Paradise Regained

by leeleepupu (MsSalahlah), MsSalahlah



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Feminist Themes, Rebekah x Hayley x Caroline friendship, no Hayley bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSalahlah/pseuds/leeleepupu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSalahlah/pseuds/MsSalahlah
Summary: Set post TO S02E01, TVD S06E01. Klaus visits Caroline at Whitmore and learns things are not as he had left them; Caroline is not he had left her. Caroline is braving the world alone, trying to rescue her friends from the Other Side, while Klaus is dealing with problems at New Orleans. Their lives collide and things become more complicated in ways neither had them had anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

_"It's so hard,"_ he imagined telling her.

_"What is?" _he imagined her eyebrows crinkling a little, a tiny frown working it's way onto her mouth. Her mouth.

_"Trusting. To give like you have nothing to lose. It's so exhausting. To allow yourself to feel the whole world isn't conspiring against you."_

He imagined she would scoff and make a scathing remark against his person. Something like _he had brought it upon himself_.

Or perhaps, her face would soften with sorrow as it did at times when he confided in her. Klaus wasn't sure. He hadn't been given nearly enough time to figure out the nuances of Caroline Forbes. He hoped he would. At some point in his life. Especially considering the recent pleasing developments. _It was a one-time thing_, he reminded himself sternly.

_I've caught myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things you've done. _

The scotch pleasantly burned down his throat, his thoughts however, refused to budge. They seemed to be quite insistent on clinging on comfortably to the memories of Caroline. It would not do to pay her a visit. It just would not do. Not after the war he had going on, with the possibility of Esther re-appearing, with the possibility of his father -step father turning up , with the forced exile of his daughter and Haley losing her sanity. It would not do to bring Caroline midst all of this and complicate things further.

_Bastard._

_Unwanted. _

_Alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

But perhaps a visit wouldn't do much harm. He sensed Elijah's arrival. Perfect.

"Brother, what a delight to find you," the wariness on Elijah's face told him otherwise. Klaus only smirked menacingly, enjoying Elijah's evident discomfort.

"I've to pay a visit to someone." Klaus did not want his brother or anyone for that matter to know of his affections for Caroline.

"I might be gone for a week or so. I trust you would be able to handle the city in my absence? Do take care of Hayley. Wouldn't want her slaughtering a whole town this time, now do we?"

Elijah sighed audibly as he loosened his tie. "Very well, brother. I'll let Hayley know of your departure. Anywhere special you're headed to?" Elijah asked, stopping at the foot of the staircase, regarding his brother carefully.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," Klaus said, not concealing the undercurrent of warning his words were laced with.

Catching up to his brother's paranoia and impulsiveness, Elijah only nodded and swiftly made his way towards Hayley's room. Klaus could hear sheets rustling and Haley's sleepy voice inquiring after Elijah's day and Klaus decided that was cue to leave.

* * *

He found her in a cafe talking to the former vampire hunter, formerly _dead _Alaric Saltzman. Klaus wondered when the ex-Vampire Hunter sired by his mother had come back to life. Seemed like there was a bit of catching up to do. So Klaus seated himself at a comfortable but inconspicuous distance to listen in on their conversation and update himself on everything he had missed.

Caroline, he noticed, was looking extremely exuberant and so much like Spring in the dress she was wearing, that he couldn't regret his decision to make his journey to see her. It was cut across in variety of amusing ways, Klaus noted. He imagined running his palm across the smooth expanse of her back. He remembered skin, and the bark of a tree cutting into flesh, hot wet mouth and hands moving frenzily. He caught himself before he could allow his thoughts to wander dangerous terrains. He however did not miss the distressed expression she adorned as she spoke, with her hands scissoring through the air viciously.

Seemed like the Mystic Falls gang was falling apart. Stefan was out gallivanting on his own - Klaus wasn't surprised considering his anti-social _modus operandi_. The doppelganger was apparently behaving bizarrely calm despite the death of her boyfriend - that incessantly annoying Salvatore, for whose death, Klaus wasn't at all remorseful. He had seen it coming for that impulsive arrogant little vampire. The Bennett witch's death, however, surprised him. The death of a powerful witch, especially one who could be persuaded to aid him if required, did not please Klaus. But, the news of Mystic Falls being under a spell to disallow any magical activity within it had by far been the most surprising of all. He had wondered how Caroline was coping with all this grief. He wondered as to how Caroline's relationship with her mother was coming along after this new development.

But more importantly, what Klaus did gather from all the information was, that Caroline had her hands full. She was incredibly busy and stressed out and he wasn't entirely sure how she would take to his presence - especially after the explicitly ambiguous terms of their... _relationship_, if it can even be called that. And in that moment, Klaus Mikaelson experienced a torrent of the most terrifying of vulnerability and insecurity regarding the matters of the heart. _It was a bad idea_, he decided firmly as he prepared to leave.

"Klaus?" her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to find her face contorted in surprise and what seemed to be a bit of - suspicion. Her fingers were tightly wound across the book she held pressed against her chest.

"Caroline," he breathed, feeling his face stretch into a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, the doubt and a slight tinge of fear, Klaus noted, frozen into her features. He wanted to close the distance and assure her he meant no harm but he knew he couldn't. Caroline wasn't the sort to be comforted with physical contact. It would only alarm her and push her away. So he held himself and knew he had to play his cards right if he didn't want to ruin the progress he had made with their relationship.

"Out on an errand, really. Didn't seem to think I would run into you of all people." He saw her relax as she rolled her eyes and let out a "yeah, right" with an audible scoff. Klaus smiled, indulgently. They were okay, he decided.

"Are you alleging that my visit has something to do with your presence in it?" he asked, taking a step towards her, enjoying the way her eyes widened a fraction at their increasing proximity before they usually covered up her surprise and what Klaus thought - no, _knew_, after all he _had _seen it in her eyes before in the woods - _lus_t.

It was Caroline's turn to indulge him with a smile and another eyeroll as she poked him in the chest, putting an end to their proximity.

"Guilty as charged," he conceded, backing away relishing in the way her face reddened at his candidness. Classic Caroline._ Somethings never change_, he thought to himself quite happily.

"But I see I've caught you at a bad time. Perhaps, another time, then," he offered her a small smile, breaking the awkward tension that had made its cumbersome presence known in the air between them.

"Now is a good time as any, I guess," he heard Caroline mutter so softly, he knew it was deliberate because she knew he would hear it, but he was also not entirely sure he hadn't misheard. The expectant look on Caroline's face told him otherwise.

"Stop grinning like that, you'll startle people into thinking the Big Bad Hybrid has 'lost his marbles'," Caroline teased in what seemed to be a terrible imitation of the British Accent of the last two words He hadn't realized he had been grinning.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If you're here, you might as well help me with some things."

* * *

"I thought we were never going to see each other again - that _is _what we agreed upon," Caroline said, as they got into her car. Her eyes were keenly regarding the empty road.

"And I thought you were going to college," Klaus countered. Caroline shot him a glare."Decisions change, I guess," he said looking her in the eye.

"Things happened. Not that I need to offer _you _an explanation," Caroline bit back, angrily, her hands clenching the steering wheel.

"Well, what happened?" Klaus asked again, but gently this time, trying his best to not make it sound like an accusation. Though he _was _accusing her. Kind of. For not choosing him. For not following through with what she gave as excuses to not choose him. That was unfair. She had to accept it.

She sensed the accusation and retorted appropriately, "_again_, I don't see why it should concern you," Klaus gave her a pointed look at that, which she pointedly ignored, "_but_,"she said forcefully, "Damon and Bonnie have ...," she took a deep breath, "are on the other side. Like, the,Other, other side and Mystic Falls has been spelled to keep any magical creature from entering so I'm trying to look for something to reverse that, oh, and - and I just found out Stefan, who's been AWOL for quite sometime now, has apparently gone AWOL only on _me_. He's been in touch with Alaric -" Caroline stopped at Klaus' confused expression.

"What does AWOL stand for, love?" he asked and it took all of Caroline's will power to not burst into laughter and mock him for his boorish ways. She only willed him an eye roll but Klaus could see the amusement in her eyes and he thrived on it.

"It means Absence Without Official Leave. God, I forget you're like a bazillion years old. _Anyway_," she added quickly before Klaus could get all particular about how he's not a bazillion years old but only a few centuries, "So, Stefan's been in touch with Alaric and has been consistently ignoring only me, and Elena's being all weird after Bonnie and Damon's death and Tyl-" she caught herself before she could say more. She cursed herself for even uttering Tyler's name in Klaus' presence.

"And what has my former-minion, the despicable Lockwood boy, been up to?" Klaus asked, noticing the way Caroline had cut her speech short. Not that he wanted to hear about the damned Lockwood boy.

"Nothing important," Caroline muttered hastily. Klaus decided to humor her by not pursuing the topic. Rest assured he knew Caroline and Tyler weren't involved. He hummed contentedly, waiting for Caroline to begin speaking again. She wasn't the type to stay quiet.

"So back to the problem in mystic falls...," Caroline began making Klaus smirk. She was never for long silences. Klaus gestured her to continue.

"Well, I've run into a lot of dead ends...but I refuse to give up... There _has _to be some way...especially now" her hands clenched the steering wheel tightly, "it's more important to go on now than ever."

"And why is that?" Klaus asked noting the curious firm way her mouth was set in.

"Because it seems like everyone else has."

_So this is what a determined hopeful Caroline looks like_, he thought. He liked it a lot, he realized.

* * *

"Now, I've already read through most of the books on boundary spells but I couldn't - _what do you think you're_ _doing_?" Caroline asked Klaus who had laid himself against the grass quite comfortably.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing, love?" he asked, voice disturbingly pleasant and teasing and way too comfortable for Caroline's liking. She groaned, frustrated.

"We are _not _having a picnic here, Klaus. Can you please sit up and pay attention and not act like such a creep!" She poked him when he refused to respond. "Hello! You're being rude!"

He laughed. This strange joyful thing, which Caroline wasn't sure he could even produce, which _Klaus _wasn't sure he could produce after all that had happened, ripped its way out of his body, and made it's presence known in the air that held them.

"I know it's not that important to you, but it is important to me."

Klaus leaned on his side, his head supported by his palm, watching her make her case and deriving the silliest and yet the most satisfying of pleasures from it. The way her eyes sparkled furiously, her hair cascading her face and her mouth turned down into a frown.

"Nobody except me seems to care and it is so annoying and infuriating. How can everybody act so -so indifferent! I am going to track down every coven possible, ever spell possible but I - I'm _not_ going to lose hope."

Klaus looked at her, with her clenched fists and defiance etched into her posture. He sat up. "Yes. Hope is something that must never be lost," he smiled and Caroline felt there was a strange sorrow to his voice, but she did not probe.

"I could send you contact information of some of my most trusted witches," he offered. Caroline released a heavy sigh. "That would be great. Thank you."

Klaus smiled at her and lay down on his back again.

_"So_," Caroline began again, making Klaus chuckle at her obstinacy to maintain a conversation and her apparent irritation with his lazy participation.

"How's everything in New Orleans?" he felt her scoot closer to him. He opened his eyes to find her face darkened by the Sun encircling her head. She was dark and light, everything together, he felt. He lifted his hand to pinch a lock of her hair between his fingers and decided that sometimes what glitters is in fact gold. He felt her breath hitch and quickly let go, afraid he might have made her feel uncomfortable.

"It's...chaotic." His eyes fluttered shut.

He wanted to tell her about Hope. How lovely and tiny she was. How beautiful and precious and how he knew what unconditional love meant, in that moment of holding her in his arms. He wanted to share his happiness with her. He knew it would be reciprocated ten fold. But it was not the right time yet. Hope would be in danger if he let anyone know of her existence. As much as Caroline meant to him, his daughter's life could not be put at risk.

"Not all that you'd hope it would be?" He could sense the wariness in her voice. Wondered what was the real purpose of her question. He opened his eyes to find her gazing across the landscape, this strange shadow of sorrow hovering on her face.

"Is everything okay, darling?" he asked, sitting up. She gave him a sad smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she refused to look at him, obstinately staring at the grass. Klaus took one of her hands lying limp in her lap and pressed a kiss against her fingertips only to have her snatch it back as if burnt. She stood up quickly, surprising Klaus. He followed suit.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line," Klaus said alarmed, noticing how Caroline's face twisted into agony.

"You crossed a line when you _showed up_ . When you started doing all of _this_," She threw her hands up in frustration. "Seeing you here only reminds me of everything I had planned for and of everything that has gone wrong. Everything is falling apart. I don't know what to do. I can't be so strong all the time. I need a break too and then, then _you_ show up and I have to be strong again and I just need _five_ minutes to be - to be _weak_," tears streamed down her face and breath came in puffs. She was hyperventilating.

"Caroline," Klaus urged, boring his eyes into hers, his hands clamped onto her biceps. "_Breathe." _

She felt the compulsion work on her and her breath came easier and she felt the tension release her body. She pressed her forehead against Klaus' shoulder. Her hands slid around his waist in a way that confused him. Her body pressed against his flush, hands wound tightly around his torso - she was _hugging _him. He had witnessed Hayley and Elijah hugging several times, the way they would seek comfort in each other's arms and Klaus often wondered how that felt like - pathetically weak and yet reassuring with all the tenderness that an embrace allows one to feel, Klaus was sure. He breathed in Caroline's hair as his arms slowly moved to imitate her actions and hold her tighter against himself. It felt divine, he decided. To be held and to hold with so much love.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my presence would prove to be so...problematic," he spoke against her hair. She pulled away from him and shook her head, "It's ..." Klaus could see it was difficult for her to entirely dispute it. But the fact that she wanted to do so, to safeguard his feelings was a sweet respite. He smiled at her charmingly.

"It's quite alright, love. We can always meet some other time."

She nodded, wiping her face with the back of her palm. "I'll call you," Caroline promised him. "Do you...do you want me to drive you somewhere?"

He smiled. "No, I'll be fine. Survived quite a few centuries without the existence of automobiles love. I'm sure I'll survive a few minutes."

His smile only grew wider when Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, old man. Now get going. Unlike _you_, I have stuff to do."

Klaus turned to leave, but not before pressing a firm reassuring kiss against Caroline's temple. "Take care, Caroline."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Stefan?" Caroline called out as she knocked at the door, wondering if she was even at the right place. She had confirmed the address with Alaric but it's not like there can't be scope for mistake. The door creaked as it opened, a girl stood poised behind the door waiting for Caroline to explain her intrusion. Perhaps Caroline _was_ at the wrong place.

"Um..yes?"

"Hey, I'm ...sorry, I thought this is where my friend Stefan lived...perhaps I was mista-"

"Oh no, no, you're at the right place," the girl said and Caroline felt her eyes widen and a frown begin to form on her face. She felt a deep burn sear through her heart and belly. The pain was unbearable. Caroline took control of her facial expressions immediately and suppressed them to form an easygoing fresh 'Miss Mystic Falls' smile.

"He's not in at the moment though…" Caroline felt the girl didn't really want to let her in. Perhaps she thought her a 'rival'. Ugh. How silly. What was a girl - a _human_ girl doing at Stefan's place in his absence anyway?

"Oh, I'm a friend of Stefan's from school. Would you mind if I came in and waited for him?" Caroline offered her best 'you-can-trust-me' smile and she could see the girl relax as she opened the door further to let her in.

"No, not at all. Please do. He's just out to get some groceries. He'll be back in a while," the girl said as she led Caroline in.

"I'm Ivy," the girl said, giving an awkward smile to Caroline as she took her place on the sofa.

"Everything...okay?" Caroline heard the girl ask. Caroline realized she was staring around at the place with much disdain. "Yes, of course," Caroline smiled as she took a seat across from the girl not entirely sure of what she had said her name was.

"Well, this is the first time I'm meeting any friend of Stefan," the girl said, wringing her hands together in what seemed to Caroline an act of nervousness. "What school did you guys go to?"

"Oh, the only public school in our town. The one everyone went to," Caroline shrugged, looking at the decor of the house. It was so..._domestic_. It was so _Stefan_. The house told Caroline his departure wasn't a temporary one and not a passing whim. He really meant to escape everyone. She felt extremely nervous at the prospect of facing him. Perhaps she shouldn't have come. But this was Stefan. Her Stefan. She knew him. He was just dealing with grief in his own way. There was no need to not be understanding about this. It was all going to be okay once she spoke to him. Yes, it was going to be fine.

"Well, it must've been fun. How long have you known him?"

"Oh, a few years. How long have you guys been dating?" Caroline asked curiously, as she got up to poke around the house.

"Um, we're not really, _dating_ \- dating. We're just...kind of seeing each other for the past two months. Not entirely sure where it's leading to," the girl gave Caroline an uneasy smile. _Just a fling, then. _Caroline wasn't not entirely sure of what to make of the slight tinge of pleasure that ran through her at the girl's confession.

"What is Stefan up to nowadays? I haven't seen him in forever," Caroline ventured forth in the tiny quaint kitchen. There were so many utensils there. She opened the fridge to see if there's a blood bag or two she can drain but couldn't find any. Stefan must've kept a stash in another freezer, she thought idly as she returned to her seat from across the girl.

"He's a mechanic. He works at this garage near - _oh_, you're here!" the girl got up smiling warmly and embraced Stefan lightly. Caroline stood up too, crossing her arms across her chest, holding herself together as she took in Stefan's incredulity and defensive posture. "Your friend's here...Caroline... from school?" Stefan glanced at her warily.

"Caroline," Stefan murmured.

She stared at him, allowing him to take charge of the situation, of the conversation. But he didn't. He just stared at her as if she was some vile uninvited _thing_ that he had to deal with. Caroline stared back, shocked at the open displeasure of her presence.

"Well, let's sit down," Ivy said, clapping her hands in an awkward fashion, no wonder sensing the palpable tension between them. The three of them sat in the living room with Ivy trying to make conversation for the three of them. After several painful moments Stefan stood up and asked Caroline to join him outside for a while.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked softly. In that moment, all of Caroline's incredulity faded away, taking in Stefan's apparent dislike over her presence she understood he wasn't the Stefan she knew. He had changed. He seemed so much better off without all of them. Without her. He was this Stefan with a house and a job. And flings. And a life.

"I have no idea," Caroline said, her insides being consumed by this awful, awful feeling of dejection, rejection and so much pain. She bit her lip angrily refusing to let her sorrow show.

"I think I should go," Caroline whispered as she started walking away.

Stefan didn't stop her.

* * *

"Hayley, how are you feeling?" Elijah asked, stress lines forming all over his face. Hayley groaned annoyed. She was fine. She needed him to stop asking that, to stop constantly stressing over her. She wasn't broken.

"I'm good," she said as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She pressed a palm against her stomach, like she did each morning, touching it where it was swollen six months ago.

After moving around in foster homes and circulating among cities, families, groups and packs, Hayley was sure she knew all of what the world had to offer. This gut wrenching need to belong, to love had consumed her being and drove her to do things she wasn't proud of. All of that pain was living under Hayley's skin, reminding her of all she's done, of the monster she is, and of how nobody anywhere in the world loved her or wanted her.

And then Klaus happened. It was so strange to think - and Hayley knew that half a year ago she would have never conceded to this thought - that Klaus was the one to help her make sense of her life. When she was at an impasse, he had brought action. That filthy monstrous selfish pig who knew nothing of affection or humanity triggered events which allowed her to meet Elijah, who looked at her like she was the moon, the irony made her chuckle, she found a comrade in Rebekah and most importantly, gave her Hope.

This beautiful human being Hayley was so sure she didn't want. This _thing_ she had considered it. This _thing_ which made her puke, her body hurt and emotions spiral, made her victim to the witch's plot and the vampires' plot and too many plots to actually count. She never really noticed when she switched from this _thing_ to _my baby_.

Perhaps it had started the day she felt a weird harmonious soul warming connection forming between her and her baby. This small warm tingly thing making her soul happy - this feeling of not being alone. This feeling of fullness. Of wholeness. Completeness. She remembered pressing her hand to her belly and crying because she wasn't sure if she would feel this happy and this loved ever again. This ferocious need to love, to protect had overwhelmed her being.

She knew she had never loved so intensely and so selflessly in her entire life. All her life she had wondered what family really was and what family felt like and she realized it was this feeling bubbling inside of her. Klaus had given her a family.

Her cellphone rang. It was Klaus. "What is it?" she asked curtly, wondering if Hope was okay. If Klaus was calling her to inform her of something bad that had happened to Hope? Had Rebekah been discovered?

"Not a little ray of sunshine are we, today?" She heard Klaus's teasing voice on the other side. She rolled her eyes.

"No. We most definitely are not," she leaned against the sink. "Why did you call?"

"Just calling in to check if everything is going okay," Hayley could hear the honking of cars on the other end of the phone. He seemed to be out on the road.

"Worried I might slaughter a potential ally in my raging grievous hormonal rampage?" Hayley bit back, angrily. She really needed people to stop annoying her with their 'concerns.' She pulled away from the sink and picked out her brush from the holder.

"Your words not mine," she could hear the smile in Klaus's voice.

"Well, lucky for you. I've...realigned my energies," she tapped her fingers against the sink, watching her tired face in the mirror move even more tiredly and...defeatedly as her mouth moved to form words, "into more recreational activities," she added with an evident smugness. Klaus only scoffed on the other side.

"Well, I see you're doing more than alright. I'll be on my way home soon."

"I'm surprised you manage to pull away from your recreational activities," Hayley said quickly before Klaus could end the conversation. She needed to know if she was right in her assumptions. There was silence on the other end. Hayley smirked. "I guess it didn't work?" she ventured.

"I don't know you mean, sweetheart," she heard Klaus's voice waver a little but the facade of confidence was kept up. It was Hayley's time to scoff.

"Yeah, right. I think we both know what I'm referring to Klaus. If you remember I was there at the pageant when you -"

"Enough," Klaus's voice on the other end was snippy and moody. Hayley rolled her eyes, If it was six months ago, she would've taken his anger seriously, but things were different now. Klaus and her were different.

There was this strange kinship she shared with Klaus. She couldn't explain it. They had a connection...that was almost...platonic, ironically. She knew Klaus felt it too. In the way he depended on her in those rare moments, trusted her to be able to hold her down her fort even when Elijah didn't think her capable. And Klaus was the only one who could make Hayley believe things could be okay. Elijah was a ray of calm. Klaus was chaos. Of ferocity. Of ruthlessness.

His ruthlessness and violence helped Hayley when she was in a place where she couldn't focus on anything except for the grief she felt for the loss of her child. Klaus was the only one who truly understood. He understood she wanted blood for what was inflicted upon them.

They both trusted each other in this implicit skeptical strange kind of way which worked out for them. The terrible need for love and belonging was as much present in Klaus as it was in Hayley. They were just so similar at times and so in-sync. It was like...friendship. This undeniable kinship.

Before they could both realize, they had started considering each other family. And Hayley didn't even know what exactly family was. Or caring about someone in such a deep weird loony platonic way. She'd never had many friends or lovers. She'd always been on the run. It was so severely altering. To have someone to depend on. And to have someone depend on you without it feeling like a burden. It was such a wonderful complex thing. Hayley was initially worried about Hope having a father like Klaus. But she had witnessed this certain softness and tenderness Klaus had when he held Hope. In that moment, Hayley knew Hope was going to be safe. Family was so..so good, Hayley realized.

"Okay, drama-queen, I guess I'll talk to you when you return," Hayley said applying paste on her toothbrush. It was quite a task to do it with one hand, she realized. She heard Klaus sigh on the other end.

"Yes, you will," he promised as he hung up.

* * *

Caroline Forbes decided she needed a break. A small one. Precisely one hour. Actually, one hour and ten seconds, including the walk back and forth the car. She parked along the road and decided she needed to lie down in the grass and breathe for a second. Today had been a terrible day and she needed to breathe. The warm sunlight touched her face in broken shimmering pieces, calming her as she pressed her cheek against the grass. She closed her eyes and decided not to think of things for entirely two minutes. She deserved this.

_Bonnie and Damon are on the Other side; Elena is going crazy; Stefan is an asshole and I won't be able to see my mother for God knows how long because she thinks her daughter needs to get a life; I wouldn't be able to sleep in my pillow for God knows how long - can't believe I'm worrying about my pillow - but it is so soft and warm and homely - and i'm here trying to do yoga here, ugh_ -NO. She took a deep breath and let all of her thoughts out as she let the forest fill her in. She let her instincts dull and felt herself recede into a sleepy warm comfortable state. She slowly opened her eyes to find the grass hairs illuminated on the tips with sunlight. The grass reminded Caroline of Klaus and for once, instead of panic and shame, she felt a calm wash over her.

The sight of him lain against the grass had been so...so natural, normal and - calming. As if the whole world could be consumed in Chaos but head on the grass against a tender Sun was enough to calm one's nerves - like her mother's hugs. Caroline had seen Klaus lying there on the grass, his beard translucent against the touch of the Sun and she had recalled his cheek pressed against hers that day in the woods after they'd done it. She never really knew what to refer to it as. She couldn't really call it sex, it seemed too simple a word for what they had. And 'made love' sounded creepy and way, way too strong. Not to mention creepy. Really, really creepy.

Her fingertips had ached to touch his brow and press her palm against his forehead. He had looked so terribly tired. She had wanted to lay next to him and sleep. It seemed like they both needed it. These thoughts and feelings had freaked Caroline out. Lust she could handle. But this terribly overwhelming need to be tender had almost broke her. And slowly, she recalled how she had found herself becoming really angry. Klaus had no right to break their agreement and come back to meet her like and make her feel all of these things right when there was so much going. It was not fair. It was not fair at all. He reminded her of this optimism she had possessed regarding her college, the adventures she was going to have. She had so many plans. So much to do. But she found herself caught up in another torrent of problems. She grimaced at the idea of calling Bonnie and Damon's death and Elena's grief and Mystic Falls' annexation as 'problems.' Which made her even angrier . At herself. At Klaus for making her think this way.

She wanted to lay beside him and forget everything and that had infuriated her further. She would not - could not seek comfort in Klaus' or any boy's arms. She was not _that girl_. That stupid insecure insipid girl who looked for approval and comfort from people who were great at pretending to give it. Her mind had caught fire with her thoughts and soon she found herself being consumed in anger, guilt and paranoia and it was only when Klaus compelled her did she calm down.

She hated that he compelled her. Even if it was only to breathe. It felt like a violation of her rights - like Damon had done a few years ago. She shivered at the thought of her abusive relationship with Damon. She had been too relieved and overwhelmed after calming down to get angry at Klaus for resorting to compulsion. She needed to tell him it was not okay. Unless she was out on a killing rampage some day. The next time she'd meet him, she'd remember to tell him of this. There will be no next time, she told herself firmly. There were more important matters to tend to at the moment and the matters of the heart could wait. Indefinitely.

Caroline took out her day planner and made a list of the witches Klaus' had sent the addresses of in one column, and of a few people Alaric had said he'd heard of during his time on the Other Side in the other column. Caroline briefly wondered as to how Alaric was doing. Being a vampire was terribly new for him, but he was doing incredibly well. But she wondered if that had been just a facade. She could never really tell with Ric. He had always been such a closed off person. She made a note in her day planner to call him.

The witch most near to Caroline's location was one suggested by Alaric. "Portland it is," Caroline murmured as she got into the car and took out her phone for GPS.

* * *

Klaus sat cradling the cup of tea handed to him by Agnes a half hour ago. It had gone stark cold but he hadn't allowed himself to drink any of it. He was too busy thinking. Or not thinking. Feeling. Or unfeeling. He wasn't sure.

He could hear Agnes in the backyard, putting out the linen to dry. "I thought you said you were going to help me," Agnes said, putting a hand on her hip. "Now, when you tell me you're going to do something Niklaus Mikaelson, you better get down to it. You know how much I dislike people who just run their mouths off without any intention of following it up with action."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he got up. Agnes could be so dramatic. She did always have the love and flair for drama. He remembered the late 1600s when she'd helped Aphra Behn out with the production of her plays. She had been especially keen on 'The Rover' by Ms. Behn, if Klaus remembered quite correctly. That was Agnes' favourite play. He recalled how after Ms. Behn's death Agnes had insisted on leaving the country and coming to live in the Americas, which was still a colony back then. As a Black woman, she had had to suffer the torments laid out against her race. Soon she moved under the protection of Klaus, though, and that's how he had acquired her. She had requested an audience with him and in return for a few favours, she had plead allegiance to him. Now, more than four hundred years later, she was still loyal to him.

"I don't know why you don't just use those damn machines," Klaus muttered annoyed, as he followed her into the backyard.

"I'm old fashioned. Quite certainly, you'd understand," Agnes said as she sat down on one of the chairs placed in the backyard and watched Klaus do his chores. Klaus was very methodical and it was calming to watch him perform tasks. He took out each piece of linen and cloth from the hamper and first beat it against the air, straightening it of wrinkles. He then hung the linen on the clothesline and clipped them.

Agnes saw how the tight set to his jaw, the deep set frown on his face slowly disappeared and a calm concentrated look had overcome him, exactly like she knew it would. Klaus was like a little boy who needed to be given simple chores to take his mind off of the 'complex' things that clouded his mind.

Agnes knew Klaus wanted to know of his daughter despite the fact that he shouldn't be prying, and shouldn't be asking her to pry. It could prove dangerous if someone discovered them. This was the best way to keep him distracted and his daughter concealed and safe. This was for his own good, Agnes decided. Klaus's visits to Agnes were becoming more frequent since Hope's departure, and that too wasn't a very smart move.

Over the centuries, there had been times when Klaus had come over to visit Agnes, for favours but mostly just to not think. She had never questioned him or his presence when he'd stay for weeks and months and never minded it when she'd find him absent the next morning, not to return for another century. Agnes was always just slightly surprised when he did show up. He would just sit and think. Or he'd go on a bloody rampage. To tackle the latter, Agnes had come up with systems to distract him and put his energy into better use. She'd force him to help around the house. Cut wood, do the grocery shopping, cook, sweep the floors, dust the house, hang out the linen - and most surprisingly, Klaus did it. For all of his whining and threats, Agnes was sure he even welcomed it.

Lately, his visits had become more and more frequent, after the Hope incident . He started visiting once in two months. He'd sit out on the front porch early mornings just staring at the rising Sun, or he'd be sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand - always staring off into the distance, though. This was his third visit in the same year and Agnes was worried and to some extent, quite sick of him. She'd preferred it much better when she saw him once in a decade or two.

The bell rang and Agnes went to answer it, seeing as Klaus was still busily working. She couldn't help but smile to herself softly. When she answered the door, she was greeted by a vampire, who looked much too cheerful for her own good.

"Who are you?" Agnes hissed, showing the vampire she was not welcome.

"I -," the vampire faltered. The vampire didn't seem to be much older...in fact she looked much like a kid. "I - I came to see you. Actually, my friend Alaric - Alaric Saltzman said you could help me with a couple of things." Agnes' eyebrows rose at the girl's pronouncement. She had heard of Alaric Saltzman not only from her ancestors but also from other witches.

" I - I'm Caroline Forbes," the girl explained, her face lost all of it's cheeriness and there was this pathetic defeated sorrow to it. She seemed to have sensed an impending rejection on Agnes's part if the girl didn't plead her case quickly and convincingly. "I need your help with something. Please help me."

Agnes peered at the girl wondering if this was a facade. If it was, then the girl was a better actress than any Agnes had encountered. But she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. It's not like this silly baby vampire could do her any harm. Especially in her own home.

"Come in," Agnes opened the door further.

As Agnes led Caroline into the living room, Caroline looked around the house, surveying all exit routes just in case things didn't work out.

"Tea?" the woman asked. Caroline nodded slowly, wondering if she should accept it or not. What if it was laced with vervain or some other potent poison. But now it was too late to think of such things. She should've thought of it before she acquiesced. She didn't like tea. Ugh. The woman, Agnes, poured the tea into two dainty cups before she sat down, handing Caroline her cup of tea.

"So what is it that you think I can help you with?"

"Well," Caroline chewed on her lip wondering where to start. "My town, Mystic Falls is spelled to keep any supernatural being a way..I kinda want your help to reverse it."

"An entire town?" Agnes raised an eyebrow. That required a considerable amount of magic. "Who did this?"

"Um...it was the Travelers."

Agnes put her cup down. "_The Travellers_?"

Caroline nodded and proceeded to tell her of the entire thing. "So, do you think you can help?"

"I'll have to look into it. I'm not sure _why_ I should do it, though. What's in it for me?"

"A long list of good deeds and unwavering gratitude from me?" Caroline smiled. The witch's face remained expressionless making Caroline nervous. She looked outside the window. A man was hanging clothes to dry. He seemed a little familiar.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked, turning back to Agnes. He looked like KLAUS! Caroline realized and turned to see outside . She found no one. Maybe she was mistaken. The witch in front of her seemed to be contemplating.

"I'm sure I could think of something," Agnes said. Before Caroline could respond they were interrupted by someone's voice. This voice made Caroline blood run cold and her eyes widen.

"Agnes, it was quite rude of you to leave me all alone but I'm willing to overlook it because of the kindness of my heart. Is there anything else tha-" the man, stopped as he entered the room and saw Caroline.

They both stared at each other. "Caroline? What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, moving towards her. Caroline stood up abruptly. Her body was switching between hot and cold, and her brain had stopped functioning.

"I'm -" Caroline began, but shut up. "What are _you_ doing here? Are you following me?" She asked, eyes sparkling with anger, mouth ready to plunge into a series of select words. Klaus raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"I'm afraid, as tempting as that sounds, love, I am here to visit a friend," Klaus said glancing at Agnes, who was watching their exchange quite curiously.

"Oh," Caroline said taken aback by the fact that a) _Klaus_ had _friends?_ b) _Klaus_ had a friend who was a _witch?_ c) Klaus _visited_ his 'friends' like _normal_ people?

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed her help to take down the barrier on Mystic Falls...and to see whether she could help with Damon and Bonnie...too," Caroline said shrugging. She looked immensely unhappy, Klaus observed. More upset and stressed out than the last time he'd seen her.

"Well, we'll come up with something," Klaus said, offering her a reassuring smile. "Won't we, Agnes?"

Agnes didn't reply for the longest time, only peered at him, at _them_ curiously.

She smirked. "I believe we will."

* * *

A/N - Read and review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note –** I want to build Hayley's character to be more than what the writers on TO have done. I feel like they have created a pseudo-strong character. Hayley doesn't receive nearly enough credit for being herself. I want to explore her character. I also want to explore Steroline as a possibility, or rather, an impossibility.

Also, I hate the idea of reducing my characters or defining them according to the male attention they receive (I have unconsciously done that before). So there will Klaus-less chapters, or actually, more important, **Klaus-less Caroline.**

You know that rule find a movie where two females with names are talking about something other than a boy. I want to apply that to everything I write. Because, come on, guys. Caroline is amazing. And Klaroline is brilliant. But I don't want to reduce them to some cheesy couple leeching off of each other. Or have Caroline compromise her morals or ideals because of Klaus. I want to make her more. I know she is more.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'd be willing to do it, but at a price," Agnes said. They were sitting in her kitchen and as domestic as the scene might look to an outsider, the air was crackling with tension and Klaus's irritation wasn't helping Caroline in anyway.

"Which is what?" Caroline asked, at the same time Klaus said, "Agnes," warning.

"No," Caroline intervened. "This is _our_ deal. You don't need to intervene. I can handle this. I came this far on my own, didn't I?"

Agnes smirked while Klaus openly scowled. He wanted to make a brash comment about how her independence was going to get her killed but he kept quiet.

"Well, what is it?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Agnes gave a pointed look to Klaus. He raised his eyebrow at Agnes.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, love. You don't expect me to actually leave her alone with yo-"

"_Klaus_," Caroline warned. He ignored her which made Caroline even more annoyed. He directed a dirty look at Agnes. "Do _not_ play any games with me. Or her," he hissed.

Agnes raised her arms as if to show she had nothing up her sleeves, literally and metaphorically. "I won't," she placed an arm on Klaus's shoulder as she nudged him towards the door.

"Now, come on, leave. We don't have all day," Agnes said, surprising Caroline with her brazenness. Once Klaus was out the door, Agnes performed what Caroline assumed to be a silencing spell of sorts.

"Klaus can't hear us?" she asked. Agnes nodded, gesturing her to take her seat opposite her.

"So...what is it?" Caroline asked. "What is it that you want?"

Agnes smiled. "It's harmless, really. I just need to deliver a letter to someone with your assistance," Agnes held out an envelope in front of her. Caroline eyed it warily, refusing to touch it. Agnes chuckled.

"Go ahead, it won't bite."

Caroline gave her a stony look. She _wasn't_ afraid. "Just a letter, huh? What's up with all the secrecy then? What does it contain?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no hexes," Agnes gave Caroline a menacing smile. "Well, not one that would activate before a week – which is the amount of time you have to deliver this letter to the person _without_ disclosing its contents to anybody."

"Does that mean _I _have access to the contents? Why?"

Agnes smiled. "To test you, of course."

Caroline nodded slowly. "O-kay." She took the letter from Agnes and pulled out the letter to read it.

"Who's Marcellus?"

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Caroline called out. She sat crossed legged on her bed with her day planner, a map, and books spread in front of her. It was Klaus. He had some blankets and sheets with him. Caroline didn't _really_ need them by virtue of being a vampire but she appreciated the gesture. It was...sweet. Or _planned_, considering, even _he_ knew she didn't need them.

"I brought sheets," he said, placing them at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you," she nodded, tucking stray strands of her hair behind her ear awkwardly. She didn't know what to do or say. Luckily, Klaus managed to think of something – and the topic of his conversation revealed his motive to be here. It was – surprise, surprise:

"What did Agnes say? What is she making you do?" He asked. Caroline noticed how he didn't sit. He chose to remain standing at a...'_respectable'_ distance. She only just managed to hide her smile at her choice of word. It seemed to fit in with him and his vocabulary. God. Now she knew Klaus's vocabulary? Wait, how did he know Agnes had given her something to do?

Caroline's eyes snapped to his'. "Why do you think she's making me do something?"Caroline countered, curiously.

"Because she always makes people run errands for her as a form of test."

"Well, then you'd know better than to ask me what the errand I have to run for her is, considering I need her help and cannot afford to not gain her trust," Caroline said shook her head at any counter-argument he was waiting to provide. "Also, a hex will be activated if I don't perform it before the weekend."

Klaus's face hardened. "You can_not_ seriously be considering this."

"But, I am," Caroline's voice held a tone of finality to it leaving no room for argument. Klaus glared at her.

"Were you - were you hanging out clothes to dry outside earlier?" He could see Caroline's face had lit up. He shrugged but couldn't help feel amazed at the way she laughed at his response. It was such an open friendly Caroline laugh.

"I could never imagine you to be so..._domestic,"_ Caroline said, smiling at him. "It's so..." _cute_, she wanted to say but she went with, "weird."

He obliged her with a smile. "We all have our ... idiosyncrasies," _coping mechanisms,_ he added in his head.

"What is that?"He nodded at the diary lying in her lap, tongues of different coloured paper sticking out from it.

"It's my day planner."

"Colour coded?" He looked amused.

"Of course! Pink for the most important ones; green for neutral tasks; blue for negligible ones; and yellow as a reminder to call my mom, which reminds me, I have to call my mom," Caroline said reaching for her cell-phone. Klaus smiled, "of course," he said letting himself out of the room.

He stood outside the room for a little while, leaning against the wall, listening to Caroline speak to her mother. Liz Forbes seemed like she was doing well, and so was that human boy, Donavan. The Gilbert boy was being troublesome. There was some suspicious activity in town but nothing she couldn't handle.

Klaus could hear how Caroline laughed and scoffed at all the right bits, how she admonished her mother for not taking her medication or meals on time. There was this lightness her conversation gave him – a sense of normalcy; an illusion of being loved.

He wondered how it felt to be admonished for something like not taking your meals on time – it must be a grand feeling to be scolded by Caroline Forbes with that voice full of concern, and heart full of warmth and love.

It would be a grand thing, indeed.

* * *

"So, Caroline," Klaus asked training his gaze on her and using the full charm of his smile on her, "What are your plans?"

They were all sitting at the breakfast table; the conversation had been flowing normally, sticking to safe topics like the weather, or the cinema. But Klaus had other plans, and propriety wasn't one of them. Caroline regarded his cheerful disposition warily.

"Nothing in particular..." Caroline said, putting on her Miss Mystic Falls Smile. She couldn't let Klaus know of her little trip to New Orleans. Caroline knew when it came to his 'kingdom'; he'd disregard everything and definitely want to know what Agnes had put Caroline up to. She couldn't risk her friends' lives because of Klaus's paranoia when there was nothing to worry about.

Caroline regarded him warily. "Going back to Mystic Falls then?" He asked, smiling as pleasantly as before. It made him look so...weird. And creepy.

"Going to make a few stops before I do," she replied warily. They _did _have the conversation last night didn't they? Why was he still poking around?

"Like, where?"

"Savannah," Caroline said from the top of her head.

"Really? Would you mind me coming for a bit then? We _are_ going in the same direction," Klaus smirked, making Caroline roll her eyes._ Ugh, stupid, stupid, _she admonished herself. She hadn't really intended to say, but it was a good cover...Kind of. It was unlikely that she'd run into Stefan, anyway.

"I guess so...It _is_ a long drive to Savannah," Caroline flashed a charming smile at Klaus, disarming him. He looked so shocked at her response, Caroline could only do so much to not burst out laughing, and even Agnes cracked a smile.

"A 55 hour drive, to be exact," Klaus said, or rather, as Caroline recognized that expression on his face, _challenged _her.

"I know," she said, showing him she wasn't afraid to spend time with him. She wasn't.

"I'll walk you to the car," Agnes said getting up.

* * *

She could see Klaus was sleepy. He had insisted on driving for twelve hours straight and while Caroline had protested, she knew she couldn't win against the paranoid thousand year old vampire's stubbornness in this matter, so she let him drive. They had pulled into a gas station and Caroline had stepped out to get something to eat. When she got back she saw Klaus's eyes were closed. She slid into the next seat waiting for some time before waking him. Caroline held her breath as she felt his head slide to her side to rest against her shoulder.

If she remained really still, it could almost be like she wasn't there and it wasn't really happening, so she wouldn't need to feel all these things. But it _was_ happening. And she _was_ there. Feeling all these things. And him. His breath against her sweater, his hair tickling her jaw. Before Caroline could even completely freak out about it, Klaus's head shot up.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked, his eyes doing a 180 degree check to make sure everything was in its place.

"N- huh?" she must've seemed like such a blubbering stuttering idiot in that moment, especially with the confused look Klaus gave her. "No," she said gaining control over her senses. "Maybe for half a minute," she weakly smiled at him. He nodded and slid into the backseat, "well, love, I believe it's your turn," he said as he laid back on the backseat and, Caroline assumed, slept.

Spending almost two days with him, alone, cramped up in a car was too much. He was much too close for her thoughts to function clearly. 12 hours of _her_ driving, she decided it was time for him to wake up now. She pulled up at a gas station.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she tapped at the window as she got out to fill the tank. Klaus shot up, banging his head against the roof of the car with a loud 'thud'. Caroline grimaced. That must've hurt.

"Are you okay?"

Klaus shot her a glare. "Okay, grumpy," Caroline muttered bemusedly as she waited for the tank to fill. Klaus stepped out of the car to stand beside her.

"How is your life in New Orleans? You never did tell me."

Klaus sighed, with a faraway look in his eyes. "There's nothing to tell, really. It's not what I thought would be like." He wondered if he should tell her about Hope...just that she existed...at one point. If not the whole story.

"Caroline," he said, turning towards her.

"Yeah?" she recognized the seriousness in Klaus's voice. "What is it?"

"Well," he clutched at his head, massaging it vigorously. He didn't know how to say it...How did he go about this? He was too tired for this crap. "Nothing," he finally said. Caroline nodded slowly not pushing him.

"Okay, then. Do you want me to go get you something to eat?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in that adorable manner of hers'. Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't she love him like he loved her? Why couldn't he have a baby with her and be with her happily ever after? Klaus knew why he couldn't. It was because he would never be satisfied with a happily ever after, or just with her. He wanted the world, and he would never be satisfied until he had it all.

"Yes, thank you."

She nodded and walked towards the twenty-four-seven store.

* * *

She could understand the poetics behind it, but not the name itself. It was so...common and distasteful. If her brothers were here they would probably call her shallow but honestly, Hope was such a dry name. Of course, that wasn't the only reason Rebekah called Hope by another name – she needed to protect her identity too after all. So Rebekah named her with a name she always thought she'd name her own baby girl. Aesa.

Rebekah tucked Hope in her crib and went to tend to the annoying little cries against her door that she knew the little mongrel was making. She hadn't _really_ planned on patting the pup on her way to the supermarket, and she certainly did not plan on bringing him back home with her.

It had been one of her really good days, when she was high on happiness and intent on living the life of a perfectly normal kind lady – before the little mutt went and pooped on every damn thing in its way. _That _made Rebekah not want to do anything ladylike again. They were fucked up gender roles anyway. Like she had studied in school. 21st century education was _quite_ startling and honest. She loved it!

She sighed as she heard the little mutt whine. Supernatural hearing really didn't help her in situations like these. She opened the door and squatted in front of the puppy.

"You do _not_ get to be all bratty and poop all over the house – that is _not_ how things work in this house," she began but the puppy had run into the house already, squealing with happiness.

_Oh well,_ Rebekah thought as she went into the kitchen to get milk for the little monster. She could hear him in the living room, gnawing at a pillow.

"Come here, you little devil," she said as she set down a bowl of milk for him. He happily ran to her, lapping up all the milk hungrily and then excitedly pressing its face into her calves. She patted the little bugger.

"You're a good little boy, aren't you?" She scratched him behind the ears. He licked at her palm and tried to climb on to her shoulder. She lifted him up as she stood. "No more pooping everywhere, okay?" she told him sternly. "I've got enough of that crap from Aesa," she snorted at her own pun. The little pup only licked at her face.

She felt her gums ache and reached for the fridge for the blood she had stored in cranberry juice bottles. She had compelled Martha, the nanny, to never touch it. Of the little time she had spent with the Salvatore brothers and learnt of their storage of blood bags, Rebekah hadn't been inspired to do the same until much recently. It was quite handy – instead of leaving Aesa alone she could just quench her hunger with these blood bags.

A single mother would be much more noticeable in a small town or village, and personalized relationships would only expose them to more danger, so Rebekah chose a small Polish city, where the air was still fresh, and the relationships not so personal. She had even made some friends.

She was friends with the baker Eric, from whom she bought bread, she was friends this lady who lived in her building, and she was friends with this girl Elizabeth, who was a Canadian and had come to Poland to study. Oh, wait, there was the nanny too. Yep. The woman who helped look after Aesa. Except for Elizabeth, Rebekah didn't _really_ have friends. Even Elizabeth wasn't really a close friends. Somehow, with all her freedom, and all her dreams been given the opportunity to come true, Rebekah was still alone.

She couldn't understand why. The only friend, perhaps, she had truly had was that human girl April. Even they weren't that close.

Rebekah sat down on the sofa and looked on at the pup in her lap. He was perhaps one of her few friends. She couldn't understand why solitude always followed her. Why she couldn't make friends. Something burned in the pit of her stomach.

The terrible awful feeling of never knowing sisterhood or friendship – always being marginalized, always being outcast. She shook her head. She would not be one for self-pity. Rebekah put the little puppy down and straightened her sweater.

"I'll call you...Brownie," she decided, shrugging her shoulders and walking up to Aesa's room to check on her. Rebekah was sure she was in her crib sleeping, but she needed to make sure, even though she could hear her heartbeat clearly and the sound of her gurgled breathing.

The physical evidence was just a comfort Rebekah needed every day. Rebekah picked up Aesa from her crib and pressed her to her chest. She rubbed Aesa's back soothingly and hummed a lullaby. As long as she had Aesa, Rebekah knew she would be fine. She pressed a kiss against Aesa's forehead before checking her watch. It was one minute to five. The nanny would be here in a minute, Rebekah mused as she made her way to the kitchen.

Martha was a nanny Rebekah hired through a company. She was old but had a firmness Rebekah liked. She minded her own business and was excellent with Aesa. Not that she couldn't be compelled to be trustworthy but it was just easier when it was natural for her. Rebekah hadn't really planned on getting a nanny.

She had even scorned the whole idea of it. She wasn't a human mother after all, and she didn't need to work to earn money, neither did she feel fatigue very often. She always wanted a baby and she knew she would be the best mother. But what she hadn't accounted in was the baby itself.

The first week after arriving in Mielic it hadn't taken much time for Rebekah to settle in. She had bought a fully furnished house and taken her time to decorate the baby's nursery. She had also bought one of those expensive cameras, to take videos and capture every moment of the little creature's movements, so that when she returned to Niklaus and Hayley, it would be like they hadn't missed their child at all.

It was one of these days when Rebekah had stepped out of the house to get some groceries, leaving Hope sleeping in her crib. Upon her return she had found a wailing Hope on the floor. She had somehow fallen out of her crib and smarted her hands and feet. Rebekah's heart had lurched and she had felt her insides collapsed as she had scooped up a crying Hope in her arms and made her way to the nearest doctor's clinic.

She had been near tears about having hurt the baby and it took some convincing on the doctor's part to calm Rebekah down. After that things just started going downhill from there. There would be nights when Hope wouldn't stop crying and it was the fifth night in a row when Rebekah finally broke down crying.

She hadn't had a moment's of rest; she hadn't slept even one night since they arrived in Mielic because she was so paranoid that someone might show up on their doorstep. She had been too busy getting the house together, making sure Hope had things to eat, a place to sleep in. It was all too much. The last time she had had blood was 12 days ago and she was getting agitated and annoyed. All she could do now was cry. She felt pathetic, alone and helpless. Seeing Rebekah cry, made Hope only cry harder. The little hand clutched at her hair and the tiny feet kicked at her chin.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess," Rebekah said as she kissed Hope's foot. She wiped at her tears and rubbed Hope's back. Hope burped in Rebekah's face making her laugh. _Perhaps, all was not lost_. She wiped at her face and cooed at Hope, humming a lullaby till Hope fell asleep. She lay Hope to sleep next to herself and slept for eight hours straight before waking up to feed Hope. After bathing Hope and laying her down in her crib, she went out to grab a bite – a real one. On her way back, she called up a nanny company to help her with finding a nanny. Things were going to be okay.

The bell rang pulling Rebekah away from her memories. Martha was here.

"Hello, Martha," Rebekah greeted her in Polish as she let her in.

"Hello," Martha replied warmly as she hung her coat in the closet next to the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Oh, anything. I'll just step out for a bit, yeah?" Rebekah flashed her a warm smile as she put on her shoes. She ached to be outside. Staying in the house too much was bad for her. She called Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth, fancy going out for a bit?"

* * *

"You should get something to eat," Klaus said, pulling up at a gas station. They were finally in Savannah. He nodded towards a red-head and smirked. Caroline groaned. "Ugh, no, no, and _no,_" she looked away from determinedly. She was _not_ going to be bullied into eating a human. "I'll find a blood bag, later."

"There isn't a hospital for another 200km," Klaus said. Caroline looked at him questioningly, wondering how he knew that. He waved his cell-phone at her. "GPS, love. We _do_ live in the 21st century. It would be a shame not to enjoy the perks of technology," Klaus said as he started filling the tank. He looked past Caroline and smirked.

"Mind taking over for a minute, I think I saw a familiar face?" Klaus said with a menacing smile, shoving the nozzle into Caroline's palm. She rolled her eyes but humored him. He was back in a second.

"Look who I ran into," Klaus smirked nodding behind Caroline. Even before Caroline turned she knew who it would be.

"Stefan?" She breathed, feeling a gash in her heart opening up.

Stefan gave her a tentative smile. "Are you okay? I was worried when I saw you were with _him_," Stefan said moving towards her. His concern warmed her hardened heart. Caroline gave him a shrug.

"I'm fine," she said. Her tone and face held a note of finality which made Stefan halt in his steps. He realized Caroline wasn't feeling amicable towards him. He couldn't really blame her considering the recent events. But he couldn't really blame himself. It was just the way things were now. He sighed and maintained his distance. Klaus watched their exchange with much amusement and curiosity.

"What?" she growled at Klaus. He only shrugged making her stomp away angrily.

"Well, mate, now where is it did you say you were staying?" Klaus asked, putting on his menacing smirk as he wound his arms around Stefan's shoulders. Stefan shrugged off Klaus's arm as he led them to his house. His fresh start was _so_ not going according to plan. They followed Stefan's car and Caroline could feel Klaus's curious eyes boring holes into the side of her head. It took her all the will power in the world to not snap at him. When they got down upon reaching Stefan's house, Klaus held Caroline back, motioning Stefan to go ahead without them.

"What happened with you and Stefan?" Klaus asked, his hands wound behind his back. Caroline shook her head showing she didn't favour this topic, but Klaus refused to accommodate her and create a new avenue of conversation.

"_Well,_" Caroline could taste the bitterness of the entire situation on her tongue, "he's a jerk and – and I don't think we're friends anymore. Not in the way we were, at least."

She had hoped to be more, if she was honest. Stefan was just so...perfect. He was flawed in ways she was. He understood her and she understood him and they were just so perfect. And she was so stupid to even _conceive_ of such things because Stefan obviously still had a thing for Elena. And Caroline knew she could never compete with Elena or the doppelganger pull. Caroline was ordinary and she couldn't handle the pain accompanying loving someone extraordinary. She groaned, making Klaus look at her questioningly.

And here was Klaus. He looked at her like _she_ was extraordinary even though she had done nothing out of the ordinary. She was just...herself. And even in that, this vile terrible person everyone had assumed to be incapable of emotion or empathy had found _her, Caroline_, to be extraordinary. It made Caroline want to laugh and cry at the same time. Why did it have to be _him_? This vile inhuman vampire to cherish her in the way she wished to be cherished?

She wanted to break a tree.

"I'll live," she says finally, giving him a lopsided smile. "I've had worse."

Klaus smiles back like he _knows_ she will; like he knows _her_.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

They were lying down next to each other on the grass just like he and Caroline had done a week ago. Klaus felt this terrible pain shoot through him at the sight of ease and comfort Caroline and Stefan painted. They looked terribly...compatible. And happy. He wanted to rip the Ripper's intestines out for this relationship he shared with Caroline. It was more than friendship. Klaus could sense it in the way Caroline looked at Stefan. There was a terrible longing in it which made Klaus angry and hurt at the same time.

"I've been looking up at the sky too often, nowadays," Caroline mused. "I think I have a sky-fetish."

Stefan gave her a dry smile and lay down on the grass next to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He looks at her to make sure she's listening. "Before...that is." Caroline turned to give him a very Caroline-Smile that made his insides feel lighter.

"Of all the people in the world to help, I didn't think it would be Klaus."

"What do you mean?" Stefan's eyebrows crinkled.

"Well, I ran into him," Caroline got a pointed look from Stefan at that, which she ignored, "and told him of our...situation and he gave me a witch's address to look up. Said it'll be helpful. He's helping me more than anybody at the moment," Caroline moved her head to gaze at the sky indicating she was done speaking about this. "I found a witch who could possibly help... but first, I need deliver something on her behalf."

"What is it?"

"It's a_..." letter to a son; informing him of his father's slow descent into insanity_, Caroline wanted to say but she went with, "not that important."

"I haven't looked up at the sky in such a long time," Stefan said, his voice rid of the graveness it earlier carried.

"I remember as kids Bonnie, Elena and I would lie down on Bonnie's porch and make shapes out of clouds and Bonnie and I would usually end up fighting over who was right and Elena would usually play the arbitrator...Sometimes we'd play these pranks on Elena and tell her Jeremy and Tyler were responsible for it…" Caroline turned to lie on her side, folding her arm underneath her head as a pillow, to look at Stefan.

"It seems like forever ago. We could never have thought our lives would've come to ...this…" Caroline's mouth twisted. "I'm going to save them. Even if I have to do it all alone. I don't care, Stefan. I'm not going to let this break me. Or let you break me." Caroline sat up and gave Stefan a smile so sad but warm it made his heart hurt. It had no bitterness at all. He wondered how Caroline managed to remain so happy, so pure. He looked away guiltily.

"I'm going to save everyone," Caroline said as she got up and dusted her shorts, giving him her hand and a sunny Caroline smile to go with. Stefan couldn't help but take her hand and allow her to pull him up. For one entire untouched untarnished moment, he believed she _would_ save everyone – and what a glorious happy moment it was. Only she could save everyone. Stefan was too tired. Too cowardly. Too empty. Caroline put her arms around him holding him. She could feel Stefan's body shudder a little before relaxing into her touch. They pulled away when someone – Klaus, cleared his throat behind them. He had a grave expression on his face.

"We should get going, love. It's getting dark. We need to get to New Orleans before tomorrow."

"You're going to New Orleans? With _him?"_ Stefan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Not really, I'm heading to Mystic Falls, to meet up with my mother. New Orleans is just on the way," Caroline tried to keep her voice level, but her eyes gave her away. She had always been a terrible liar and Stefan noticed the way her eyes flitted to the ground for just a second before she completed speaking. She was definitely lying. He didn't know why, but judging the fact that Klaus was there, he didn't prod.

"Okay, call me," Stefan said hugging her once more, letting her know that he was there. As much as he could be. He could see Klaus getting impatient and somewhat jealous. He only smirked at the Hybrid which made him frown more. Evidently, Klaus was still pretty much had it in for Caroline. But the question was, did she?

* * *

Hayley didn't know what Elijah was up to. He was being especially cryptic nowadays, taking extra care to exclude Hayley from his plans without explicitly making it look like that. So, Hayley decided to venture forth and make her own plans. She didn't need to be a part of someone else's plans to feel useful. She did have things to do. She needed to go down to the Bayou and speak to the wolves. Klaus believed she could do it. Elijah half-heartedly believed she could do it. Hayley _knew_ she would do it. It was only a matter of time.

"Why should we let you lead us?"

"She's part _vampire_," Someone – a man with ginger hair spat, taking a step towards her. Hayley resisted the urge to give in to her instincts and rip the man's tongue out of his mouth.

"She's also _part_ wolf," someone, a brown haired girl claimed.

_Why should they follow me_?

"Because there is a war coming. I can help you. I can negotiate better living standards for you. You wouldn't need to live like this anymore."

"You talk like a mediator. And that is wonderful. But why, why should we let you be our leader?"

Hayley gave a confused look to the person who asked this question.

"I mean, we get it that you're wolf royalty and everything but _why_ should we concede to your leadership? You've hardly known us at all. We sure as hell don't know you. You're basically a stranger, a _hybrid_, who's waltzed in here claiming her birthright. Try to look it at through our eyes. You cannot lead us if you're not part of us."

"You're not," this old person with a kind face said, "family."

Hayley could feel her heart break into two. Not family. All her life she'd been searching for her pack, her _family_ – only to be told blood did not matter as much as time.

"Maybe that is what you need. Not family. I can help you. You might not consider me part of you right now, but I ask for the chance to earn the right to be your leader. Although a hybrid, I will fight to protect your rights and ensure something like this _never_ happens to you again, - to _us_ again."

"How do you propose to earn our trust?"

"Why, by being a part of you, of course," Hayley smirked a smirk she knew would make Klaus proud and Elijah flinch.

* * *

The tips of his fingers tease hers'; his thumb skims over the back of her palm. Their fingers move around each other with ease. Her palm engulfs his palm. There was this comfort that holding hands gave, which was lost to Hayley in any other gesture of theirs'. It was just so private. So reassuring. Hayley pressed Elijah's palm against her cheek.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"What is it?" Elijah sat up, his face set in panic. He could sense from Hayley's tone that whatever she was going to relay to him was not going to be good.

"Well," she said, "its good news. I'm going to be living in the Bayou with the wolves from now on. I'm moving there. I have to live with them, if I have to convince them I can lead them. I can't be there queen if I refuse to live in the same kingdom as theirs," she said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. She knew Elijah wouldn't like the idea of it – could see it in the firm set of his jaw, and the hard tinge of his eyes. He was not liking this.

"I have to do this," she said, sitting on her knees, towering over him. "_Elijah,_ say something," she touched his shoulder. He shrugged her touch off.

"Well, it seems like you've already decided so I don't know why my opinion should be of concern to you," he said coldly as he got out of bed.

"Oh, come on, Elijah, that's unfair and even you know it," she followed him out into the hall. He seemed to be hell bent on mapping the geography of the whole mansion while they argued.

"Can you at least look at me when I talk? You're being extremely childish," Hayley called out as Elijah disappeared down the stairs. He flashed in front of her, in an effort to alarm her, it seemed, but it was in vain for Hayley had already heard him – hybrid senses and all.

She gave him a mean look. "I am not being childish," Elijah all but pouted. Hayley rolled her eyes. "Can we please sit down and talk about this like adults? I do believe this warrantees a discussion."

Elijah sighed but followed her grudgingly. "You do know Klaus will not be happy about this."

"I don't really care about what Klaus thinks," Hayley said stubbornly, though they both knew it was false. "I'll deal with that when he returns."

Elijah shrugged. Hayley stepped in front of him. "What I want to know is what you feel about this."

Elijah pursed his lips. "You know how I feel – "

"No, I don't," Hayley said, annoyed. She knew he didn't like it or _approve_ of it, but she needed to know what _exactly_ His Highness had a problem with. They were...together, weren't they? Wasn't this what couples did when they disagreed? Sit down and come up with a compromise? It wasn't like Hayley's side of the compromise would include giving up her moving into the Bayou, but _his_ side of the compromise could be moving_ in_ with her...or something...Unless he thought he was too good for all this.

"Well," Elijah bit out grudgingly. "With the possibility of Mikael being back, followed by Esther, I don't think it's the best move to make...it's dangerous."

"But it's always going to be dangerous...and if you're so worried, you can always move in with me," she lifted her chin to show him it wasn't a pathetic weak request on her part. She wasn't going to beg. She was going to ask. And he was going to give his answer, and she was going to accept it and move on. With or without him.

"Hayley," his face softened, "I – I can't leave Niklaus..." Of course. Klaus. Hayley wanted to kill that insecure little shit. She knew he would take her 'departure' as some sort of a betrayal in his sick little mind. He could never really think of others. No matter how much Hayley thought him family, she couldn't deny the fact that Klaus was an asshole. He seemed to want to live up to the tag too. She could punch a wall.

"Right," she said dejectedly. First, they couldn't get together afraid of what Niklaus Mikaelson might think, and now they couldn't move in together, again afraid of what Niklaus Mikaelson might think. Why was it always about Klaus? It was so unfair. For him to go and have his love story, or from what she heard of him on the phone, a failed love story, but still an opportunity to even have one, while she, Hayley was supposed to sit tight here and not change at all, make sure mighty Klaus didn't have any anxiety attack over the new developments in his brother's life. God-fucking-dammit!

"So, are we done, then?" she asked, brazenly. Elijah flinched.

"I don't know, are we...?" Elijah asked, hesitantly.

"I don't know either," Hayley said, annoyed at Elijah's peckish behaviour. She hoped he'd just toughen up and pull his shit together. She was tired of being the one making all the sacrifices. 'I don't know' was the best she could come up with at the moment.

"Who'll tell Niklaus?" Elijah asked as she headed back into their room for the night.

"Let him find out on his own."

* * *

**Read and Review, Lovelies Tell me what you think of the Klaroline relationship, and Steroline and Elijah and Hay**ley. OMG I LOVE REBEKAH SO MUCH. Tell me what you thought of her part? And Hope's new name as Aesa? Is it okay? I'm so nervous! Don't hate meeee omg

I want to know how you're finding my interpretation of each of their characters and their stories, if you think something is lacking or If you're expecting something more?


	4. Chapter 4

English Pop music mixed with Polish Pop blasted loudly through the club. Her skin vibrated with the music, and she wondered how it was affecting those who were human and frail. How was the music not breaking through their fragile skin and eating it all up? Rebekah smiled coquettishly at the man in the leather jacket who had been eyeing her for quite a bit.

"Elizabeth," Rebekah said turning to her, "you should hook up with that guy," she said nodding towards the Leather Jacket Man. Elizabeth snorted.

"Yeah, I should do a lot of things. Like, _study, _because my exams are in two weeks," Elizabeth had a pitiful expression on. Rebekah stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, don't sulk. It makes you look ugly," Rebekah said earning a swat in the arm by Elizabeth. "Also, _what_ are you wearing? I thought we agreed that the dress code was slutty," Rebekah picked at Elizabeth's hoodie with a wrinkled nose, "not death."

"Well, I haven't had a chance to get around to doing my laundry. These were the only clothes I had left," Elizabeth said defensively, pulling her hoodie closer to her. She gulped down another shot of vodka. "And, I think it should be _you_ who should be getting laid. When was the last time you got some after baby daddy bailed?"

Rebekah made a face. She had told everyone that the father had forsaken responsibility of the baby after leaving her. It helped with the sympathy portion and kept people from asking any questions.

But Elizabeth _was_ right. Rebekah hadn't really been intimate with anyone for a long time. She didn't feel comfortable enough or secure enough for that...yet.

Rebekah nudged Elizabeth when she saw the guy was approaching them. "Look interesting, he's coming over here," Rebekah sent a warning glare at Elizabeth who only huffed in response but seemed to have acquiesced to play the part when she sported a forced smile on her face. "Oh, look how pretty you are, love," Rebekah said condescendingly.

"Hello, can I buy you ladies a drink?" the man asked.

Rebekah smirked at Elizabeth. "Sure," Rebekah said gesturing towards the empty bar stool next to her.

* * *

"I'd never have imagined myself like this," Caroline mused. Klaus looked at her as she sat with her elbow resting against the window, her palm cupping her cheek.

"Here?" Klaus asked turning his gaze towards the road, not wishing to look at her for fear of pairing her sad expression with her response which he thought would hurt him.

"Just here," Caroline shrugged. "With all this happening."

"Did you ever imagine your life turning out the way it has...?"

Klaus shook his head. "Hardly."

Klaus noticed Caroline was doing her half-smile thing where she was curious and surprised at his response. He knew a question as coming his way – or a dozen. "How so?"

"How is this century different from any other?" she asked, turning away from the window towards which she had aligned her entire body for the better part of the trip to face him.

"Well," Klaus said looking at the road, "it seems this _century_ or rather just these past few years has been the most important ones. Quite a few things I had previously considered impossible for myself have been coming true more often than not."

Caroline didn't say anything at his response. She wondered if she was one of those things, if she wasn't. Both scenarios would do not good to her so she decided to shut up and stare at the road.

"Did you...imagine your life to turn out the way it did?"

Caroline let out a startled laugh. "Did I imagine waking up one day in the hospital to find I'm a _vampire_? No!"

"What did you want?" he asked, curiously. Caroline is reminded of another time when he had sat her down asked her of her _hopes, dreams and everything you want in life_.

"I wanted a – a family, four kids and a husband to love. A house with a white picket-fence," Caroline said with a soft smile on her face. "I was going to run for Mayor," she said closing her eyes and letting the cool breeze press against her face. "It was all going to be quite picturesque."

"_C'est la vie,_" Klaus said. Caroline shrugged. "You've changed..." she remarked cocking her head to the side. "I couldn't put my finger on it before but now it's clear as day."

Klaus gazed at her curiously. "How so?"

"You ... seem tired," Caroline said biting her lip, "and it's not the tiredness of physical fatigue. It feels like...," she hesitated. She didn't know if she should say it.

Klaus looked at her expectantly prompting her with a "like what?" when she didn't respond.

"Well, it feels like...death."

* * *

Living with the werewolves was no party. Hayley moved into the cabin which she had previously resided in with Elijah when Klaus had bitten him. She felt a pang of hurt go through her body at the thought of Elijah and his rejection of her proposal to have a life together but she ignored it. There was no point in thinking about things that could not be changed.

The first plan in convincing the plan she could lead them was to make sure she had all of her pack members together – especially their former alpha. That would inspire trust, Hayley thought as she made her way to the swamp where Jackson was hiding.

He was sitting outside his trailer, looking like he had forgotten what a razor looked like considering his Santa Claus beard. _Santa Klaus_, Hayley suddenly realized and choked down the giggle that threatened to burst forth. She couldn't wait to tell Elijah of the nickname she had thought up for Klaus and tease the hell out of Klaus when he returned. She was hit with the sudden painful realization that it would not possible for things between them were strained. When Klaus would come to know of her departure he would sure as hell throw a New Orleans sized tantrum. She sighed audibly at the thought waking Jackson to her presence.

"Hey, Jackson," Hayley said tentatively as she approached him. He stunk and Hayley found herself drawing parallels between him and Elijah before she could stop herself. Even grieving Elijah would never allow himself to physically decay like Jackson had, she mused. Everybody grieved differently and Jackson's grieving threatened to burn through Hayley's nostrils.

"Don't you look like a party," she said sarcastically as she picked through the cans of beers he was surrounded with.

"Hey, Hayley," Jackson said in his gruff voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you home," she said softly but firmly.

"Home? This is my home," Jackson said heaving himself up. His action shot a few beer cans in different directions.

"And what a splendid sight it makes," Hayley muttered. "Well, I meant your real home. With the pack."

"I can't go there. Not after I failed them –"

"You can't be a bum, Jackson," Hayley said annoyed, "you cannot give up."

"Now I could stand here and give you some long-ass inspirational speech which might boost your spirits for two seconds before you realize their futility or you could just realize that I'm your best shot right now at making things better in your life and follow me."

"I can't do it," Jackson said glaring at her. "I can't go back. I can't lead them."

"Well, it's a good thing then that I'm not asking you to."

Jackson's eyes snapped to hers' curiously, inquiringly. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean,"_ Hayley said walking up to him, making sure she had his full attention, "I am going to be the alpha."

Jackson looked dumbfounded. "You – you," he sputtered.

"Yes, me," Hayley said as she went into his trailer and looked for things which needed packing. She could find nothing among the garbage. She'd allow the man to pack for himself anyway; she was not his mother or maid.

"Now haul your ass up and follow me. If you can't lead your pack, then at least help me lead it," she said as she threw the door of his beaten truck open and waited for him to get in. Jackson sighed and moved at the pace of a turtle before he finally realized Hayley was not going to leave him at peace.

"If I'm going to take care of this pack, then that means you too," she said softly as he got into the truck without physically protest. She knew he was humouring her because of some ill-found affection he had in his heart owing to some marriage they both had been destined for. Hayley felt more like Klaus in that moment for manipulating him knowing her hold on him but she couldn't help it. There were things to be done and sentiments could wait.

* * *

"I'm sorry I said that, I shouldn't have," Caroline said as they reached the periphery of New Orleans. After her little comment Klaus had been silent the whole ride refusing to participate in any form of conversation. It made Caroline feel terrible. But now Klaus waved her off.

"It doesn't matter. I forget, sometimes, just how insightful you can be," he was smiling softly. "Well, Caroline I would invite you to my home but I see you have things to do and errands to run."

Klaus said as he pressed a kiss against Caroline's temple. Caroline blushed surprised at his gesture.

"Fare well, sweetheart. Call me if you need anything," Klaus said as he disappeared into the night. That was the most abrupt and endearing good bye Caroline had ever received. But seriously, so abrupt. Caroline smiled softly as her fingers grazed the skin where Klaus had kissed her.

Caroline drove down the road leading to Virginia for fifteen minutes before she decided it was safe enough to take a U-turn and start working on tracking down Marcellus. She had things to do after all. She was surprised by an abrupt phone call on her cell phone. It was...Stefan.

"Stefan?" she answered, surprised.

"Caroline, how are you?" Stefan's voice was surprisingly formal and cautious. Was he okay?

"I'm...good?" Caroline said hesitantly. "Are you okay? You sound kind of...off."

"Are you alone?" Stefan asked softly.

"Yes," Caroline said her eyebrows crinkling wondering what on earth was happening.

"Oh, good! I was just worried Klaus might be there. I timed your journey, including stops and I even added in an extra hour. How long has it been since he left?" Stefan asked.

"Wow, Stefan, you're really good at arithmetic," Caroline said, considerably impressed. "It's been almost twenty minutes."

"Well, _someone_ had to be. Who would you have cheated off of tests in High School, otherwise?"

Caroline laughed. "Touché. So, why did you call?"

"Just checking in, seeing how things are proceeding,"

"What things?"

"Caroline," Stefan said with an exasperated sigh, "I know you're up to something dangerous or stupid. So I'm just making sure you don't get yourself killed. Whatever it is you're doing, you don't need to tell me. I don't deserve it," Stefan said.

_You don't want to know_, Caroline thought sadly. _Scared of getting involved and uprooted from your new home_, she realized.

"But don't be surprised if I call in now and then to check on you," Stefan said.

"O-kay," Caroline said hesitantly. It sounded bizarre but she was willing to accept it. Stefan was trying, however small and puny his contribution, he was trying to be more involved and Caroline was willing to accept it.

"Well, right now, I'm on my way to track someone down, I'll talk to you later, okay, Stefan?"

"Okay, bye, Caroline. I love you," he said softly. Caroline's heart lurched.

"I love you too, Stefan," Caroline hung up. As soon was Caroline reached the main part of the town she was bombarded with music and lights. Klaus was right – New Orleans was beautiful. It was orange and brown, with music flowing everywhere. It was electric and Caroline felt annoyed and sad that she couldn't stay to enjoy all this beauty. "You have things to do, Caroline. Buck up," she muttered to herself as she entered a bar and looked for an easy prey.

* * *

Introducing Jackson to the pack had been easier than getting the stench off his body. Even after bathing for an hour, the faint smell of alcohol and cigarettes stuck to his skin like glue. "Take this," Hayley said throwing him her perfume bottle.

"Trust me," she said raising his eyebrows at him daring him to challenge her.

The pack had taken her inclusion of Jackson into the pack as an act of goodwill. While some had considered getting Jackson back as their alpha instead of Hayley she had had a panic attack. But Jackson had stepped up and told them he was not up for it. Jackson was a good man but not really a leader and it was apparent to everyone in his admission.

"We're going to have to get you a new set of clothes too," Hayley muttered.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine," he groaned. "So, you're here permanently...?" he asked hesitantly. Hayley nodded. "Yes, I am."

She knew he wanted to ask about Elijah. She wasn't going to make it easy for him by giving him the answers before he inquired. Besides, it was fun to see him squirm uncomfortably. "So...what about Klaus and Elijah?" Jackson almost spit the last word.

_Men,_ Hayley rolled her eyes, _they were so dramatic_.

"What about them?" she asked, innocently.

"I mean – how did they take you leaving? They were okay with you leaving?"

"Well, regardless of their feelings, I'm here, aren't I?" Hayley said, raising an eyebrow.

Jackson raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, great. I'm glad. This was always your destiny, Hayley. To lead your people. It was our destiny," Jackson said the last part softly.

"I don't know what was in my destiny and neither do I care for it. I know what I want and I'm going to get it," Hayley said firmly hoping he'd let the matter of their betrothal rest forever. She didn't want to think about it ever. She needed Jackson to be a trustworthy advisor. She didn't want to think of him as more than that. Neither did she want him to entertain any thoughts about him being anything more than his friend and Alpha.

"So, I'm going to go around and see how everybody's doing – find out what they want, so I can represent them at the council."

Jackson nodded. "I'll come with you," Jackson said getting up. As soon as they stepped out of the cabin a cry pierced through the sky making their blood cold.

_Vampire in the Bayou_, the cry said.

* * *

Caroline had managed to gather information about Marcellus from a sleazebag who couldn't wait to get his hands on her. But, Caroline smiled and giggled, and played her part until she got all the information she needed. Apparently, Marcellus, or Marcel as he called himself now, had been the vampire king of New Orleans until he was recently banished to the outskirts of the French Quarter after a bloody battle for power.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, that asshole of an Original Vampire, now has control over the city," the man slurred.

"Does he now?"

"Yeah, he – he," but before he could say more the man passed out conveniently. Well, Caroline's work had been done. She made her way to the outskirts of Quarter when she was surprised with a cry. _Werewolf_, her eyes widened with fear and her blood turned cold as she realized to the haunting realization. The cry sounded three miles away but was enough for her to haul her ass away from the swamp and run with all her might towards where she knew Marcel resided. When she was sure she was safe and at the right place she took a deep breath and composed herself before she made her way upstairs.

She knocked at the door hesitantly and was surprised when she was greeted by a coquettish smile from a man.

"Marcellus?" she asked, unsure.

"Yours truly," he flashed his teeth.

"Good, can I come in? I need to speak to you about something," Caroline said in a firm voice refusing to let Marcel know how freaked out she was. Marcel opened the door wider and Caroline stepped in doing a 360 degree check, taking note of all the exit and entry points.

"Please," Marcel said gesturing towards the chaise in the drawing room as he walked towards a small cabinet which held a decanter of liquor and some glasses. Caroline sat down on the chaise as she waited for him to pour himself a drink.

"Do you want some?" he asked. Caroline shook her head. Marcel seemed like a ...friendly person. He didn't pose any immediate threat and didn't come off as intimidating. For someone who was previously the King of New Orleans he didn't seem to be vain or arrogant and for someone who was now banished to a pathetic loft at the outskirts of the city he once ruled he didn't seem embittered or cruel. The decor seemed to reflect his personality – calm white walls and red chaise and brown chairs. It was friendly and inviting. He seemed...nice. It freaked Caroline out.

"So, what is this about?" Marcel asked as he got back to sit from across her.

"Well," Caroline said producing the letter from her pocket, "I'm actually here to deliver something from a witch called Agnes. Know her?"

Caroline asked. Marcel's eyes snapped to hers' and the friendly demeanour changed to something more dark and threatening.

"Yes," Marcel said as he leaned back and his eyes dissected Caroline. She could sense his curiosity about her.

"Well, she sent me with this letter for you," she extended the letter to him.

"What is it about?" Marcel asked eyeing the letter suspiciously, unwilling to touch it.

"It's –," Caroline hesitated. "It's nothing physically harming or anything. It's better if you read it."

She just needed him to touch the letter and open it which would allow the hex placed on the letter to vanish. Marcel scrutinized her face before finally, after one excruciatingly long minute, allowed his fingers to touch the envelope and open it.

His eyes never left hers and it seemed as if he was waiting for a bomb to go off. Who the hell was Agnes to him and what had she done to him for him to be so paranoid?

His eyes skimmed over the letter and suddenly his shoulders slumped as if the words in the letter had physically weighed him down.

"Thank you for this letter," Marcel folded it and put it on the table next to him. Caroline got up to leave.

"You're welcome. I'll be leaving now," Caroline said as she walked towards the door. Marcel nodded looking lost in thought. Caroline quietly let herself out.

* * *

Hayley didn't like Caroline Forbes for many reasons. She was the Little Miss Perfect who made Hayley feel self-conscious and really angry. She loathed the way the vampire had friends, a family, and despite all the crap that she'd been put through, she still emerged a winner. Hayley didn't think it fair – for one person to have it all and have it so good. But as Hayley saw Caroline emerge from Marcel's lair, she realized there might be yet another to not like Caroline Forbes.

She had followed the direction where Anna, the wolf who had alerted everyone to the vampire's presence, had pointed regarding the vampire's disappearance. To say that Hayley was more than surprised at being led to Marcel's lair and then to find Caroline Forbes exiting from there would be the understatement of the year. Whoever the vampire was, was still lurking, but Hayley couldn't help but confront Little Miss Mystic Falls regarding her presence in New Orleans.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hayley asked. Klaus hadn't told Hayley that Caroline would be coming with him to New Orleans. She didn't even know that things between them had smoothed out. The last time that they spoke, she thought she and Klaus were done with. Thought to be fair, Klaus hadn't really told her _anything_, because they hadn't really spoken. At all. She was kind of avoiding his calls. But if Caroline was here, that meant Klaus was in town too. Hayley wondered when he'd returned and how come he hadn't stalked her down and created a scene yet.

Caroline's eyes widened as she took Hayley's presence in. The last time she'd seen or thought of Hayley was when she had betrayed Tyler and had gotten twelve hybrids killed. Caroline bared her fangs, angrily, wondering what possessed the traitorous bitch to show her face to Caroline.

"Easy," Hayley said, waving her off casually. She didn't seem scared – something Caroline wasn't prepared for. She had expected Hayley to be making a run for it. Werewolves weren't as strong when they weren't in their wolf form and they definitely weren't lethal. But all this seemed to not have any effect on Hayley for she seemed calmer and more confident than Caroline had ever seen her to be. She seemed... older. There was also something different about her but Caroline couldn't put her finger on it. "I won't bite," Hayley smirked. Caroline almost flinched with the way it was so similar to Klaus's smirk.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? Does _Klaus_ know you're here?" Caroline said raising her chin and waiting for the wolf to cower but only smugness informed her face.

"Does he know _you're_ here?" Hayley said nodding towards' Marcel's apartment building. The blonde looked startled making Hayley smirk victoriously. "I didn't think so. Let's tell him, shall we?"

"No, need for that, love," someone – Klaus, said from one of the balconies of the buildings they were surrounded with, blurring to stand in front of them.

"Klaus," Hayley said feeling a little relieved to see him, but also feeling wary considering she didn't know if he knew she'd left their home. _His_ home. Ugh, just home.

"Hayley," he greeted her before turning to Caroline.

"Caroline," Klaus said coming up from behind her. "What _are_ you doing here?"

Caroline felt her whole body freeze as she realized the predicament she had found herself in. The best thing she could do now was hope to distract Klaus. She thanked the heavens Hayley was here. Surely she could come up with a decent enough excuse to convince Klaus she was not doing anything treacherous while he took care of the traitorous wolf.

"Klaus – _Hayley," _Caroline urged gesturing towards the wolf. But Klaus only remained rooted to the spot with a regretful expression on her face. He gave her a look she couldn't fathom. It was sad and angry and – _defeated_. "What are you doing here? Why did you go to Marcel's?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Seems like little Miss Sunshine has more up her sleeves than we originally thought," Hayley said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Klaus's eyes snapped to hers' and he seemed to have realized something. _Uh-oh_, Hayley thought.

"Elijah told me of your decision for _emancipation_," Klaus said as he walked towards Hayley in a very threatening manner. Hayley, however, seemed unaffected. "Did he, now?" she asked casually, but there was a hint of bitterness to it.

"Klaus? What's happening?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows crinkling and eyes shimmering with distrust. Why wasn't Hayley running? Why was Klaus so calm about her presence? What on earth was going on here?

"I see you didn't tell her," Hayley sneered. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Are you two –," Caroline began flabbergasted, but Hayley interrupted her with "No, No, ew! _No_." But then her expression wavered. "Well," she exchanged a look with Klaus who looked like he wanted to murder someone, "it's complicated. But that can wait, what are _you_ doing here? What is she doing here, Klaus?" Hayley asked with what Caroline called her 'Bitch-Face.'

Klaus shrugged and turned to Caroline, "Yes, what _exactly_ are you doing here, darling? I thought you were on your way to Mystic Falls."

"I _was_," Caroline licked her lips nervously, "But things happened and...I had to change my course." She was such a terrible liar, she wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. Klaus raised an eyebrow and took a threatening step toward her. "Which was what, exactly?" He enjoyed the fear emanating from her. It made him feel powerful and in control and lately Klaus felt out of control too often.

"Um," Caroline pursed her lips, "whatever it was, I'm done, safe to say. All I need to do now is grab some things and make my way back," she gave him her best diplomatic smile and thumbs up. Klaus's eyes shined with mirth and there was a small smirk on his face, but his gait remained threatening and predatory. Caroline cleared her throat. "Well, thank you for..." she searched for the right words, "all your help. And it was nice meeting you, Hayley," Caroline said with her fake smile which Hayley reciprocated, "but I should really get going."

"Back to Agnes?" Klaus asked. Caroline's face must've shown the frightened expression before she covered it up because when she said, "N- No, to Mystic Falls."

He didn't seem convinced, what with all her stuttering?

"Now, see, why do I not believe you when you say that?" he took a step towards her predatorily.

"Maybe...because you're a paranoid thousand year old Hybrid with trust issues?" she offered with a charming smile. Hayley snorted at her response and Klaus cracked a smile.

"Come now, love, don't be so difficult. Tell me what you were doing with Marcel," Klaus almost spat his name. Caroline clenched her palms into fists. "I can't, Klaus. I – can't," she said hoping he'd understand he seemed to have, with the way he clenched his jaw tightly. "Is it going to hurt me?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I can't answer that. Or anything. You know that," she said looking at him apologetically. He shook his head bitterly as he looked away angrily. All of them were surprised when a cry pierced through the sky.

"There's a vampire in the Bayou," Hayley said as she moved to run towards the Bayou when Klaus blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help them," Hayley said angrily as she shoved Klaus away and blurred into the darkness. Klaus glared after her before clamping down on Caroline's arm and dragging her behind Hayley.

"What are you doing?"

"A vampire mass murderer is running rampant," Klaus bit out angrily as they tried to listen to where Hayley was at. "And the safest place you can be right now is with me."

"Well, I've been safe from a mass murdering vampire before without your help," Caroline said pointedly. "In fact, if I remember correctly, the mass murderer was _you."_

Klaus ignored her rude remark as he whisked them to the place where Caroline assumed Klaus thought Hayley was at. They were too late for a werewolf lay with his head snapped on the ground.

There were other wolves there transforming into their human selves and Klaus made sure to keep Caroline behind him. He assessed the way the wolf was killed and felt his blood turn cold.

"The vampire got away," Hayley muttered. She could feel the tension growing between Klaus and the other wolves. She sighed.

"I think I might know who's done this," Klaus said, ignoring the glares of the wolves.

"Who?" Hayley demanded.

"Mikael," he said with his jaw clenched.

"What?" Caroline almost shrieked. Hayley looked at Klaus with a frown and pressed a hand to her forehead. _Not fucking Mikael, _she thought angrily.

"Why is he attacking wolves? Isn't he a vampire hunter?" Hayley gestured towards Caroline, who glowered at her suggestion. Klaus shrugged.

"I'm afraid I do not know the workings of my psychopathic father's mind," Klaus said with a sigh.

"Ironic," Hayley muttered and Klaus sent her a glare. Caroline suppressed a smile at Hayley's comment and was surprised to do so. Hayley did _not_ just make a joke at Klaus's expense and he did _not_ just take it with ease. Caroline was so freaked out at the weird relationship dynamics that were present between Hayley and Klaus. Hayley and Klaus were _friends_ or something – and now Mikael was alive? What on earth was going on in New Orleans? This was a good time to break a tree, Caroline mused.

"What do we do now?" someone – Clarisse, from the pack, asked Hayley. Hayley pursed her lips.

"I guess Hayley will have to accompany Caroline and I to my humble abode so that we can confer with my brother to try and come up with a solution for this," Klaus smirked menacingly.

Hayley scoffed at his suggestion while Caroline's eyes widened in shock. "I – I need to go, Klaus. To Agnes," Caroline protested. Also, this place was freaking the hell out of her.

"I'm sure it can wait for a day, sweetheart. I'm not entirely sure we're done talking. And you," He turned to Hayley, "tell me if you've got a better plan in mind."

Among the glare of the wolves and the smug smirk of Klaus Hayley felt the need to present herself as confident and competent. She knew Klaus was her best shot at defeating Mikael and there would be no point in pretending otherwise.

"Humble abode it is," Hayley said angrily as she gestured him to lead the way.

"Now, darling, where did you say you parked your car?" Klaus turned towards Caroline who groaned and led them to outside of Marcel's place.

"Why were you at Marcel's?" Caroline asked curiously as they walked towards her car.

"I have informants all over town and when someone informed me that a pretty blonde vampire with blue eyes had been asking around for Marcel I knew I had to check it out," Klaus said simply as he opened the door to Caroline's car for her.

When they pulled outside Klaus's _house_ which seemed something like out of a fairy tale considering how gloomy and dreadful it looked. To Caroline's surprise, Elijah greeted them at the door.

"I heard you come," his eyes were trained on Hayley. Hayley nodded at him and something passed between them which Caroline couldn't understand. It looked like something was going on between them. Something _sexual_. EW. WHAT ON EARTH WAS HAPPENING HERE? She _had_ to tell Stefan about this.

"Stop smiling like its Christmas, you might scare Klaus's _guest_," Hayley muttered as she walked into the house as if she owned it. Klaus rolled his eyes while Caroline glowered at her. The smile on Elijah's face vanished as his eyes fell on Caroline.

"Miss Forbes, how do you do?" Elijah turned to her as if he had only just seen her. _Yep, he was so far gone_, Caroline thought.

"I'm fine, thank you," Caroline said politely.

"We're here to discuss the reappearance of your heavenly father, _Mikael," _Hayley explained to Elijah who seemed confused at the gathering.

"He has made an appearance from whichever circle of hell was hiding in. He killed a wolf."

Caroline noted how Elijah reached out to hold Hayley's hand at the last part. "I'm terribly sorry, Hayley," he said clutching onto her hand. Hayley smiled him softly. "I know."

"We have to find father so I can kill him," Klaus said holding a glass of scotch in his hand. "And that would require the assistance of a certain _witch_," Klaus smirked. Caroline felt they were all sharing some weird connection and everybody knew what Klaus was referring to except of course her. Oh, well.

"Okay, yeah," Hayley said, "good luck with that. Maybe if you hadn't killed her boyfriend or threatened her friend she would be much amicable to our propositions."

"Oh, let bygones be bygones, love," Klaus smiled in that creepy endearing way of his'.

She got up suddenly. "Well, folks, as nice as this has been, seeing as we're at an impasse, I'm afraid it's time for me to leave. Have a pack to get back to and everything. Do keep me informed, though."

"You're not going anywhere, love," Klaus said sharply as he blocked her way. Hayley frowned.

"I'm afraid that's not your decision to make," Hayley said walking towards the door.

"Elijah, tell the little wolf that if she so much as steps one foot out of the house then I will go and burn down her wolf friends myself," Klaus said menacingly.

Elijah sighed and looked at Hayley in an 'I knew this would happen' manner. Hayley clenched her jaw angrily. "Niklaus, Hayley is free to make her own decisions. You cannot force her into doing your bidding," Elijah said softly but firmly in a 'no-nonsense' way. Hayley looked surprised at Elijah's defense of her and sent him a grateful look. _That's my boyfriend alright!_ She called out inside her head victoriously.

"Well, you heard the man," Hayley said as she moved to leave.

Klaus glowered at Elijah. "I will _not_ be pushed around in my own house! You are staying here and THAT is final!" Klaus screamed. "How dare you try to leave me like a treacherous little –"

"I'm so tired of it being about _you_," Hayley screamed angrily. "It's about _your_ paranoia, your feelings, and your problems. It's never about any of us! _Never_," she shoved him in the chest angrily.

"Why do you think Rebekah even left in the first place!?" Her eyes were shining with righteous indignation. "How _dare_ you try to reduce this _huge step_ in my life to a 'betrayal'!? How dare you try to control me – _again_? We're family, Klaus. We'll always be family. But you have to let me go. This is something that _I _have to do for myself. It's not about you and you have to understand this and get over it. Or I will _never_ speak to you again," Hayley said.

Caroline couldn't understand how Klaus was letting Hayley speak to him this way. She had assumed he would've snapped a good ten minutes ago and pulled Hayley's heart from her chest. What the hell did Hayley mean they were family? Caroline could see the hurt on Klaus's face. He had his jaw clenched tightly and his palms curled into fists.

Klaus didn't stop Hayley as she stormed out of the house. He remained standing in the same place for a long time, as if rooted by all the grief and truth of Hayley's accusations. Caroline stood there awkwardly wondering what to do with herself. Elijah sighed loudly and made his way into the house. When Klaus looked at her, his eyes were burning with hatred, anger and so much pain, Caroline almost took a step back. Caroline had seen him at his most vulnerable and he was very, _very_ angry about that.

Caroline licked her lips nervously wondering what to say. "So...New Orleans, pretty city, good music," she began with a nervous smile but Klaus blurred past her without sparing her another glance. _Oh well,_ Caroline thought tiredly.

A housemaid approached Caroline moments later offering to show her to her rooms.

"Oh, I'm not going to be staying here," she said. "I'll just need to wash up before I leave in a few hours."

* * *

"Okay, come on, you're coming with me. You've had too much to drink to go home alone," Rebekah hailed a cab and eased Elizabeth into the back seat. They had partied hard and Rebekah hadn't taken into consideration that her human friend might not have the best alcohol retention capacity. It was only when her friend was spewing vomit everywhere that Rebekah decided that it was time to chuck her date and take care of her friend.

Rebekah met Martha at home, who, seeing Elizabeth's predicament, tutted and went into the kitchen to get pills for Elizabeth. Apparently, when one cannot stop puking even when one has emptied the contents in their stomach, it means one suffers from alcohol poisoning. In such a case you should take pills which would strengthen your liver. Oh well, thought Rebekah. That would be a tip useful to her never, she mused.

Meanwhile, Brownie kept excitedly running around her in circles, trying to get her attention.

"Not now, you little monster," Rebekah said tenderly as she petted the dog and went to tend to Elizabeth.

Martha and Rebekah helped Elizabeth to change out of her clothes and into Rebekah's spare pyjamas and put her to bed. After Martha left, Rebekah went to check in on Aesa and found her sleeping peacefully. She pressed a kiss against her cheek and went downstairs to lie in the sofa for some time. She wasn't quite sleepy yet. Brownie lay next to her on sofa, snuggling into her possessively as she petted the little pup.

Rebekah put in her old Sim card and switched on her phone. She had to get a new phone number and a new everything once she was on the run. She couldn't chance anyone coming upon her and finding her with Hope. Once in a while, though, Rebekah would put in her old SIM card to make sure she wasn't missing out on any emergencies. Mostly, she just checked it to see if there were messages from Matt. And to her surprise, or not, there were. He'd left so many voicemails.

_1_ _st_ _ message_

_Hey, it's been a long time. I was just...missing you. It's not that big of a deal, really. I just, I was just doing something the other day and I was reminded of our time in Spain. You know the amusement park we trashed; I was just thinking about it and laughing ... How are you? I haven't seen or heard from you in quite a while. I hope you're doing okay...um...well, okay then, I guess I should hang up before it gets anymore awkward, and weird, yeah? _

He laughs nervously before hanging up. He had sent it eight months ago. She thought it had been a momentary lapse in judgement on his part. But the voicemails never stopped even though Rebekah never responded. They got more curious by the day and clenched around Rebekah's heart like an iron fist.

4th message

_Bonnie and Damon have died...they've gone to the other side, actually. And mystic falls is spelled to restrict any magical being from entering. Which means no Caroline, no Elena. No Alaric. I'm with Jeremy who is on a downward spiral. It's quite sad and pathetic really. I wonder where you are and what you're doing. I hope you're okay and I hope you're happy._

10th message

_I wonder what you'll think when you do switch on your phone and listen to all these messages._

11th

_Jeremy stepped out for a while – probably to get drunk or something and I got a chance to clean the house. I can't tell you how good it felt to do that. Damn, I felt like Caroline, for god's sake. I guess I finally see what she means when she's talking about the pleasures of cleaning. But she does it when she is stressing out. I had to do it because I felt like I was in a live-in relationship with rodents. –snorts- anyway, I am so tired. I miss Caroline and Elena. I miss Bonnie. I think Jeremy misses her too. I've seen him leaving messages _

The latest one says –

20th

_I found a picture of us in my closet the other day. And I suddenly remembered what I had been trying to remember for a long time. The last time I felt happy and at ease was with you. Strange, right? I mean, you did try to kill Elena and me and I ... I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I don't know what these messages are. You're not even probably listening to them. I just...I don't know. I think I ...Uh, I have to go. Bye._

Rebekah clutched her cell phone tightly, frozen with the realization that perhaps, _perhaps_, Matt was going to say that which her body and soul had ached to hear from another all these years. _Centuries_, she'd waited, _centuries, _just to be _wanted_ and _loved _and here was Matt the Human, Matt the Bus Boy. Matt who always pushed her to be better than she was; Matt who gave her his coat when she didn't feel cold, Matt who held her hand one night she had gotten drunk and cried about her _life_, oh what a life she had mourned that night. He had held her hand and been there for her despite everything she had done to him. He was a _friend_. He was a human. He was beautiful.

A sharp cry from upstairs jolted Rebekah from her thoughts. Aesa was crying and Rebekah blurred upstairs to help her. Brownie appeared no later, wagging his tail excitedly, wondering what was wrong.

"Shh, my love, I'm here now," Rebekah cooed to little Aesa, her tiny fingers closing around her hair, "what is it, my darling?"

"Oh, you've pooped your nappy, have you?" Rebekah snickered as she pressed her nose against Aesa's cheek. "I'll take care of you, my sweet darling," she murmured as she went to fetch a diaper.

As Rebekah started to change Aesa out of her diaper, the baby looked at her and grinned a silly goofy grin. Rebekah laughed. "You've got that despicable grin your father has," Rebekah tutted as she kissed Aesa's fingers.

"Ma-ma," the baby mumbled, against Rebekah's shoulder as Rebekah fastened the diaper around her belly. Rebekah pulled away from Aesa abruptly to look at her. "What?"

"Mama," Aesa said again, clearly and loudly this time. Rebekah couldn't help but crumple to the floor with Aesa in her arms. Brownie barked, startled at seeing his mistress cry.

Rebekah had never wanted Aesa to call her mom or any other variation of it because she knew she wouldn't be able to take it when it would be time to part. She knew Aesa was nearing the age where babies started mumbling words...but she didn't know what to teach her. Every baby's first words were supposed to be special and those words usually included Mama or Papa.

But Aesa's Mama and Papa were not with her at the moment and it was too heartbreaking for Rebekah to make Aesa call her Mama. It wasn't fair. _Hayley_ was Aesa's mother. Rebekah was just a stand in. She didn't deserve this baby's love or recognition of her as her mother. _Mama_ was too scary for Rebekah. Mama meant ownership and Rebekah was so scared. Rebekah wasn't her mama and she was dreading the day Hope realized she wasn't. She was mother to Aesa, not Hope.

It seemed like that's Martha had taught Aesa to call her Mama. What with all those times when Martha pointed to Rebekah and said 'Mama' a bazillion times, what did Rebekah expect but this?

"Is everything okay? I heard Aesa cry, and the dog _barking_" Elizabeth said standing at the door. She was greeted by a flustered crying Rebekah who sat on the floor with Aesa in her arms. "Hey, what happened?" Elizabeth asked concerned as she took the puppy in her arms, wondering if Rebekah had always had a puppy – she didn't seem much of a puppy person, and knelt next to Rebekah.

"Sh-she called me Mama," Rebekah said looking up at Elizabeth with tears on her face.

"She – she – she," Rebekah couldn't stop crying. "I – I was changing her diaper and she – she," Rebekah pressed the back of her palm to her mouth to stop her tears.

"Mama," Aesa mumbled again, tugging at Rebekah's hair.

"Oh, honey," Elizabeth said softly as she brushed Rebekah's hair gently. "Wait, let me get my phone," she said as she put the pup on the floor and rushed out.

But despite all her anxieties, having Aesa call her mother was so redeeming. Despite everything, _every_ pain she'd ever been put through, to have someone look at her with so much innocence and love, Rebekah knew she had never known love or joy like this. She had been so – so, _so_ convinced that she would never ever be loved, but here was this baby, with so much love for her to call her mother. She was the mother to her little baby. Rebekah clutched at Aesa and cried while Elizabeth took a video of the whole scene giggling through tears and Brownie barked the whole time excitedly.

"Aesa, call Rebekah Mama again," Elizabeth prompted and Aesa looked at the woman strangely before saying the word Mama over and over again.

Fifteen minutes later Aesa started yawning aggressively and Rebekah decided it was time for bed for everyone. Today had been a long day. But it had also been one of her best. Elizabeth, her human friend, surprisingly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Beks," she said grinning. Rebekah was shocked at the sincerity of her words. She couldn't remember the last time someone apart from Elijah had said to her that they were happy for her. _Matt_, a voice reminded her.

"I'm sorry, is it okay if I call you Beks?" She asked hesitantly. Perhaps, she had read Rebekah's silence wrongly. Rebekah smirked.

"Of course, you can, Lizzie," she said, "Now, off to bed."

"Yes, Mom," Elizabeth gave a mock salute to Rebekah as she headed to the guest room.

Rebekah retired to her own room.

Brownie tried to get into her room but she remained firm, "_No,_" she said, "go downstairs and sleep in your bed. Be a good boy, now. No sulking would do you no good," she said as she waited for Brownie to heed to her orders. The dog whined but made its way downstairs. Rebekah smiled, feeling extremely pleased to herself.

She lay on her bed feeling content and safe and so, so, _happy._ She listened to Matt's last message again and imagined speaking to him. But this time she was talking instead of him.

"Well, tell me about your day," he'd ask. She imagined him to be leaning against the armrest of his couch, with his eyes closed.

"Well, I've got a puppy," she imagined telling him. "I've got a daughter...Aesa. I have a family here...and friends. Well, one. I go out clubbing with the girls – well, actually, there's just one girl, Elizabeth. But we're...pals. We're really good friends. Tonight Aesa said her first words...she looked at me, and there was this goofy silly smile on her face and she pointed at me and she said, _Mama_."

Rebekah would sigh, "I never imagined teaching her that...I was so hesitant to teach her any words. A person's first words should be magical...and I had no magic to offer her. I couldn't teach her any words because motherhood and fatherhood had been robbed from her and I couldn't imagine robbing Hayley's right to being called Mama. But when Aesa said it...It felt like home. It felt like _family._ I have never before felt like I have belonged than I did tonight in that moment."

There were times when Rebekah listened to his messages and her heart would almost give in. This deep startling ache to be loved in the way she had always wanted to would clutch her heart and paralyzed her being. The thought that she could never have what she wanted would always plague her mind. But tonight was different. Tonight Rebekah realized she had everything she had ever wanted.

She had a family, the love of her life, _friends,_a _puppy, _for God's sake! She also had her own picket fence house. She had always imagined a boy coming and saving her from her misery, of redeeming her but here she was – redeeming herself, making a life for herself and her – her _daughter_. She had been her own hero without even realizing it.

And as much as she wanted to share her with Matt she knew it wasn't worth it.

She had learnt of requited unconditional love and of friendship tonight and she knew there was more to learn. There was always more to learn. And Rebekah couldn't wait to begin to learn and experience everything the world had to offer along with Aesa.

* * *

**A/N- tell me what you thought, lovelies! How did you like the Mabekah angle? I adore Mabekah, personally. Also, tell me what you thought of Hayley's sass? And the whole interaction between Hayley and Klaus! Omg, tell me also what you thought about Aesa calling Rebekah mum. She's such a precious kid.**

**P.S. – I do not follow TO or TVD anymore. I feel like I might have a brain aneurysm so for with regards to health and intellectual concerns I have officially given up on the shows. I heard Liz Forbes died. It broke my heart. I hope they include a part where Klaus sends his condolences or something. Do tell me if something exciting has happened on either of the shows.**

**P.P.S – Expect updates every month. These chapters are sucking the life out of me and I have so much to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you telling me that something's going on between _Elijah_ and _Hayley_ – that – that werewolf friend of Tyler from way before who betrayed him and got us all into a murderous mess?" Stefan sounded as flabbergasted as Caroline felt.

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what I'm telling you! Oh, and _also_, and they kept referring to each other as _family_. Don't you think that's creepy?"

"Family?"

"_Yes_. I think now that Hayley and Elijah are dating – Klaus is family too. It's so bizarre.""What exactly are you still doing there?" Caroline could hear the judgement in Stefan's voice.

"Um," Caroline said because in all honesty she wasn't sure yet. "I'm actually kind of hiding in one of the guest rooms. I – I don't know how to face Klaus after what happened and tell him I'm leaving."

"Then sneak out."

"No, I _can't_. Not after all the help he's been. It would be rude!" Caroline protested.

"Uh-huh," Stefan said suggestively.

"Don't you uh-huh me, mister," Caroline huffed. "I'll leave right after I hang up. _Anyway_," Caroline said forcefully, eager to change the topic, "How is Savannah, your shot at normalcy?"

"It's good, actually," Stefan sighed. "Things are going good with Ivy."

_Joy_, Caroline added sarcastically in her head and quickly admonished herself for it. She was not going to be a bitter person. She was going to be a good best friend and congratulate Stefan for having a healthy romantic relationship for once in his life. Ivy was normal...and human. She was fine.

"That's good," Caroline said, "Are you ever going to tell her?"

"That we're vampires?" Stefan snorted, "No. Don't want to imagine how that would go down with her."

"Oh, well," Caroline didn't know what else to say. She took her day planner out for she felt all muddled inside. Things were not supposed to go the way they had and Caroline's internal mechanism was a second away from crumbling - "Well, I gotta go," she said quickly before her mechanism tumbled down.

"What? Okay," Stefan said, "What's your plan, though?" he asked.

"Well," Caroline said shooting the door of the room she'd been placed in a few glares, "I'll get out of here first and give Agnes a call and see where that takes me." She'd become such a nomad, Caroline wrinkled at the thought. She liked constants, but here she was among people she did not know, among inconstant unpredictable variables - it was a miracle she hadn't collapsed into one of her anxiety attacks.

"Okay, then Care-Bear, take care and call me as soon as you move," Stefan said before hanging up. Caroline laughed at the silly nickname. It reminded her of childhood and happiness. She was overcome with the sudden urge to be at home, in her room. The nostalgia reminded her that it was time to call her mother. After doing so, Caroline felt a lot better. Now, it's time to get the heck out of this place, Caroline said to herself as she got up.

She figured she couldn't run away or Klaus would hunt her down and - well, she didn't really want to know what he'd do with her. She had no idea where Klaus's room was - she felt her face heat up at the whole endeavour of finding Klaus's _bedroom_. Well, that was something she never thought she'd do. Here's to doing new things, Caroline mused as she tip toed down the hallway. She found one of the odd strangers occupying the mansion to help her find Klaus's room.

The door was already open and a slight knock from her didn't rouse Klaus from whatever temper he was occupied with. So she decided to venture forth into the Lion's den unannounced. She found him painting aggressively. He glanced up from his portrait to shoot her a glare of annoyance.

"Well, that was...something," she said hesitantly, "earlier, I mean." Klaus shot her another glare.

"I'm afraid I'm in no mood for company."

Caroline sighed. "Well, I'd just come to say good bye and to thank you for all that you've done."

"You're not leaving," Klaus said casually as he put his paint brushes aside and looked at her calmly. She frowned.

"I already told you that I'm due in -"

Klaus's murderous look stopped her in her tracks.

"What?" she asked, frustrated. "I need to go and sort things out - every minute I spend here wasting, Bonnie is suffering, Damon is suffering. I'm the only hope they have, Klaus and I can't let you keep me here under house arrest." Klaus glared at her, lips pinched into a line and hands clenched into fists. "So as much as I would _love_ to turn this into a social visit," Caroline said sarcastically, "I'm afraid for the present I need to leave immediately."

"Would you not want to know what that was earlier?" Klaus asked, head cocked to the side, his eyes doing that – _thing_. Caroline knew he was attempting to manipulate her into spending more time by drawing her into conversation he knew would interest her. Though, of course, his insinuation was false. His business did not interest Caroline at all. Nope. Not even if she was gossiping about it with her best friend five minutes ago – she was _not_ interested in the juicy details.

"No, I'm not sure it was any of my business anymore," Caroline said, her face stoic and clear of any emotions. Klaus shrugged as if he understood her decision. She hated this Klaus who was more manipulative than impulsive. She couldn't understand which was worse. A more impulsive Klaus or a more manipulative one. Both resulted in destruction in the end so both couldn't be sane quantifiable traits.

"If you must leave, I shall not detain you any further," Klaus said finally after a few tense moments. Caroline shot him one last final glare before exiting his room and his stupid mansion and upon finding a secure location making a call to Agnes informing her of her departure from this city.

* * *

"Stefan, I need you to do something," Stefan heard Caroline say on the phone. He could feel his dead heart almost thump. This is what he was scared of. Of being needed and not delivering, not being able to deliver. He had put the pasta to boil and he could feel in another two minutes - by the time he'd have gotten over his anxiety of his friends nowadays asking him favours and his inability to fulfil them - the pasta would be overcooked.

"Stefan, are you there?" Caroline's voice pierced through his anxiety bubble and he managed to emit a calm confident 'yes'.

"Okay, so I need you to go to Mystic Falls to check if the spell worked or not," Caroline said matter-of-factly. Stefan's brows furrowed in confusion. "Agnes is saying it should've worked by now."

"Wait, where are you right now?" he asked.

"I'm in Portland with Agnes," Stefan could hear some rustling and muttering occurring on the other side . He felt slightly annoyed that Caroline had failed on her promise to inform him whenever she made a move. He guessed that was his punishment for participating half-assedly. He swallowed a sigh of regret, of relief, of sorrow.

"Okay," Stefan said slowly, measuring the consenting word in his mouth.

"Great, I've already booked you a ticket. Your flight leaves in a half hour. I'll text you the details," she sounded excited. Stefan couldn't help but smile. Some things never changed. Especially Caroline.

"Will you be coming?" he asked, hopefully. Maybe he wouldn't feel so anxious if she were there...with him.

"No, I'm going back to New Orleans," Caroline said,surprising Stefan. He hadn't been expecting that. Why would she be going back? For Klaus…? Stefan didn't like the thought at all. "Agnes says she can help out with the Bonnie and Damon situation but she might need Esther's remains for it so I'm going to get it for her. I don't know how the hell I'll do that, but I know I will."

"She wants _what_?" Stefan's almost screeched. Caroline repeated it for Stefan for whom the repetition didn't ebb the shock at all.

"Caroline," Stefan sighed, "I don't think you should pursue this anymore. It's becoming more dangerous." He knew Caroline would not listen to him but he _had_ to try. He couldn't let her risk her life like this.

"It's going to be okay, Stefan. I know it is. I just need to devise a plan clever enough to outdo everyone. First I need to find out where those damn witch's bones are buried, then I'll just have to make my way there-"

"Caroline," Stefan interjected her rambling, "It's way too dangerous. If Klaus or Elijah come to know, they'll kill you." Stefan knew Caroline wanted to object but he beat her to it, "Now, I know Klaus has a thing for you, but I know how ruthless he can be. He won't …," he sighed heavily into the receiver, "This won't go down well, Caroline."

"Stefan," Caroline said, "I know it's dangerous. But I'm not going to do nothing. I'll call you as soon as I get somewhere with this situation. Don't worry about me. We thought the Mystic Falls barrier was a dead end but look, it's been solved. Things will work out Stefan. I have faith. Maybe you should try it," There was a certain solemnity in her voice that Stefan dared not challenge.

"Anyway, your flight leaves in twenty minutes, you should be on your way young man," Caroline admonished him lightly, "I'll call you as soon as I get somewhere, okay?" Caroline said, in an attempt to comfort his anxious soul. Stefan appreciated the attempt.

"Okay, take care, Caroline. I'll call you soon."

As soon as he hung up he remembered the pasta. Yep, it was overcooked, alright. After throwing it into the bin he called Ivy to inform her that something sudden had come up which needed tending. He then made his next call to someone who he thought needed the faith more than anyone: Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was a beast. There was only a little of the human left in her. Despair had turned her wild. Her distraught brother, her dead boyfriend, her dead parents, her dead _everything_ had gotten to her finally. She wondered, much like others did, how she had survived all this time. How she had held on to her sanity - she didn't know either. But what she did know was that she had lost all control over herself, her grief had overpowered her. She felt like a leaf in a tornado. She couldn't take it anymore. That's when she had started with drugs. They had helped her at first, and made her feel so much better. The only way she was able to retain some part of her sanity was by entertaining the hallucinations that were her boyfriend. She needed it. Nobody understood how much. They said they did. But they didn't. They couldn't have. Nobody could've _felt_ her grief. Nobody knew the death she was carrying inside of her -

But the hallucinations started taking a turn for the worse and things were going out of control. So When Stefan left a message on her phone asking her to call him back -

"Call me back, Elena," Stefan had said, "you'll want to get sober for this."

She wanted to throw her phone outside her window for Stefan's arrogant words. How dare she act like she was some junkie? How _dare_ he say _you'll want to get sober for this_!? That judgemental prick! But despite her excited thoughts, there was a curiosity which was stirred inside of her at Stefan's words. When she gave in to the curiosity and called him, she was greeted by even more cryptic curious words by Stefan who asked her to meet in front of Mystic Falls. After much reluctance and convincing on his part, she agreed to take the next flight to Mystic Falls despite the fact that the mention of her hometown tore at her very being. It reminded her too much of everything and everyone she had. It reminded her too much of her own self she had lost. But nevertheless, she made the journey to Mystic Falls to have Stefan smiling at her warmly outside the barrier; Matt and Liz Forbes stood on the opposite side. They too, seemed confused.

"What's going on, Stefan?" Elena asked, wondering how Stefan seemed so...normal and well. She expected him to be looking like a trainwreck. But he seemed so happy. She wanted to punch him. And burn his body. How dare he be so composed and happy when she was rotting on the inside? Hadn't they both been put through the same grief? He had lost a brother, hadn't he? What right did he have to look so at peace? Before Elena's anger could take a corporeal form she felt herself being enveloped in warmth - Stefan was hugging her.

"Watch," he said pulling away. "For most of you wondering what the hell Caroline has been up to," Stefan said ceremoniously, while everyone watched him curiously, "This is it," he said and suddenly flashed to the other side of the Barrier. Elena let out a cry of horror whereas Matt and Liz, being humans, displayed a delayed show of shock. Their shock was only magnified when Stefan stood unharmed. Elena stood there horrified, while Matt and Liz fell over Stefan relieved and happy.

"How - what?" Liz stammered, shocked. Matt looked like someone had knocked the wind out of him.

"It's because of Caroline...she tracked this witch down who was able to undo the spell on Mystic Falls..." Stefan began but Elena heard no more. She was filled with awe and shock. She found herself walking – no floating, entranced, towards the border. She hadn't thought she'd enter her hometown again. She could see _Jeremy_ now! She was filled with so much joy , so much feeling after so long of being empty that she hadn't realized she had been crying. Not until Matt stood next to her and patted on the shoulder and brushed something off of her cheek with his knuckles.

"It seems like we're going to be okay after all," Matt said quietly and for once, Elena found it in her heart to believe it. Liz had to leave soon for her duty called upon her. There was some local disturbance and she needed to tend to it. It was only after the triumphant high that Elena started feeling her sadness depress onto her being. She felt heavy again. This meant nothing. Without Bonnie and Damon. This meant nothing without the people she loved. She couldn't meet Jeremy. She was a wreck. She couldn't save anyone. Even though she knew her brother was hurting and Damon and Bonnie were God only knows where and Stefan had run away – she couldn't save anyone and the reality of it overshadowed the glimmer of hope that Matt had presented to her.

"We're not going to be okay, Matt. _I'm_ never going to be okay. This means nothing," Elena said, she could feel tears flowing down her cheeks and she wanted wipe the awful sad expression off of Matt and Stefan's face but she couldn't because she could feel nothing but sadness all of the time now. "There's nothing left for me. Most of who I love is dead or hurting and I can't save any of them, I can't do anything." She felt her shoulder being squeezed by a tough hand. Stefan. "We're all doomed to an eternity of torture and aloneness. This means nothing."

"Elena – ," Matt began but Elena had already turned away ready to leave. She couldn't be here. It brought back too many memories. What was this town but a graveyard of everyone and everything she had cherished? It was just the dead living on the dead and she was so tired. She was so very –

"Elena, calm down," Stefan said and Elena's head snapped up. She hadn't realized she had been clutching her hair or that she was on her knees crying while doing it. She must appear so hysterical to them. Finally her grief had taken a human form. She scoffed at the thought. She was not even human. She was a monster. Who had killed. And now she was being made to pay in the same currency.

"Elena!" Stefan said sharply. His palms were clutching her biceps. "Look at me, all of it is going to be –" but he didn't get to complete his sentence because Elena was on him, attacking with full force.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you fucking ran away. I was hysterical. My brother is depressed. Bonnie and Damon are _missing_ and you fucking decided to run away and pretend like none of this was happening!" She screeched while she punched him in the face. Matt tried to stop her but she threw him aside, his frail human body knocked into unconsciousness.

"Don't you dare ask me to calm down! You don't know what I've been going through and you can't give less of a fuck."

Stefan, who was earlier frozen because of Elena's unusual display of anger, now regained strength and pinned her down. "I know, I know I'm sorry. I can't – I was sad too, okay? He was _my_ brother too – he still _is_ dammit! I was as sad as anybody. Am I not allowed to get tired? I was tired of being everyone's messiah and saving grace. I just wanted to go away and I know it wasn't the best or the most courageous plan of action but it was the only thing I thought could save me. I fucked up, I know I'm sorry but I'm here now and things are going to get better." He said, moving off of Elena who had, during his rant, broken down into sobs again. Elena curled into a ball, with her arms around her legs and chin on her knees staring at Stefan. Stefan was tending to Matt to see if he was alright. He must have concluded that Matt was just unconscious and did not suffer any grave injury for he came back to sit next to her. Elena looked on guiltily.

"He's fine," Stefan declared. She nodded and looked away, crossing her arms across her chest. She was kind of embarrassed at her outburst but she was also gripped by the grief of it. She looked at Stefan. How could he remain so optimistic?

"Nothing will ever be the same again, Stefan. They're never coming back. I know it," Elena said between the sobs. She could feel Stefan move to sit next to her. "That isn't true," he said. Elena wouldn't have taken his words to mean something more if his tone hadn't been weighed with the gravity it now held.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wiping her tears from the back of her hand.

"Well," Stefan said, looking at the woods, "Caroline is working on it. I was going to head to New Orleans. There's this witch that's helping her…They might be able to free Bonnie and Damon."

Elena grabbed at his shoulder. "How long have you known about this?" She asked, fury rising in her. Stefan recognized it and quickly sought to quench it.

"I knew she was working towards it but it was only yesterday that she said that the witch who's helping her out has come up with something substantial," Stefan rubbed his eyes tiredly. "There actually might be something."

"Is this..for real?" Elena asked. Stefan could see she was on the verge of hoping but also on the verge of completely breaking down if the situation went downhill. He chose his words carefully, "I'm not entirely sure. But it might be possible."

Elena nodded and put her chin on her knees. "Wait, did you just say New Orleans? Isn't that where Klaus is?" Elena asked, curiously.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I'm headed to New Orleans because the witch wants Caroline to get something from there. The witch's in Portland."

"I want to go see her."

"Who? Caroline?"

"No," Elena said and then felt guilty. She should want to see Caroline but she didn't…She needed to go to see the witch and interrogate her herself. She needed more assurance. "I'm going to go see the witch."

"Elena, I don't think that's such a good idea," Stefan began but stopped when Elena shot him a glare. "At least not alone," he added. Elena looked at Matt's unconscious body. "I'll go with Matt," she said with finality. The possibility of Damon and Bonnie coming back was very much real; she had felt something inside of her move. All this time, after so much unfeeling, Elena Gilbert had finally felt something: Hope. And she was determined to not lose it. She knew Matt would agree to accompany her. He was too good of a human being to refuse. Then she could check the witch and her statement out for herself. Everything just might be okay, she mused softly to herself, never allowing the thought to become louder than a whisper in fear of losing it to the noise of the real world.

* * *

This was her best blue jeans and they were going to hell. She'd have to buy new ones and she was already short on money. Damn, that college fund would be drained soon, maybe she'd ought to get a job. But how the hell was she to do so when she was too busy trying to save her friends from whatever hell they'd been sucked into, these were Caroline's thoughts as she dug through the burial mound like a maniac with a shovel she had borrowed.

Turns out, finding out where the burial mound wasn't as hard as it was locating it. Agnes had called her to tell her where the burial mound lay. The exact location, however, evaded her. It was marked by "an orange tree, bending at an exact 45 degree angle. Also near the statue of Medusa," Agnes had added chuckling, leaving Caroline flabbergasted at the witch's crude sense of humor.

Digging in the middle of the night for someone's bones was already so creepy as hell, and it did not help the fact that Caroline felt herself being watched. She shivered, though she did not feel any cold wind touch her, as she continued to make herself towards the grave. As soon as she felt her shovel make contact with a sharp skin different from the blunt ground, Caroline's joy knew no bounds. But it was short lived.

"What are you doing here?" Someone - _Hayley _asked. She was holding a gun. Caroline deduced it to be containing vervain shots - perhaps to decapitate any lurking vampires. She was simultaneously impressed and distressed by the wolf's intelligence. Caroline wanted to bang herself against the wall but she forced herself to smile.

"I was...uh... just in the neighbourhood."

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Just in the neighbourhood digging up graves? Yeah, I don't think so. Last I heard you were supposed to be on your way home."

Caroline licked her lips nervously. "Yeah? How would you know that?"

Hayley only smiled as if she had been asked a silly question. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, raising the gun to point at Caroline.

"Okay, listen, I need you to let me go because they're my family. Please, don't tell Klaus."

Hayley's eyes snapped to hers' at the word family. There was a certain frightening determined look to her face which then distorted into a cruel smirk and Caroline's eyes widened as she was confronted with the thought that Hayley wasn't as gullible as she'd thought her to be. Those were last thoughts as she blacked out by what she recognized to be a hit from a vervain bullet.

* * *

Family. She had done it for family. When Caroline had said the word Family, all doubts in Hayley's mind had been cleared. She knew she had to stop Caroline. Whatever the little blonde vampire was doing carried the potential of hurting Klaus, Elijah - her family, _Hayley's_ family. It had been necessary to shoot her - just to know _what_ this girl wanted before allowing her to carry on with her life.

"Elijah," Hayley called, motioning towards the trailer where she'd locked the vampire. "She's there."

There was concern in Elijah's eyes as he scanned for her injury. After being satisfied with finding none, he gravely made way towards the trailer. None of them made any movement to acknowledge affection between them, but they did acknowledge the conscious denial of it.

Hayley opened the door where the vampire still lay unconscious. Hayley glanced at her watch. Yep, she'd wake any second now. Hayley had decided to call Elijah, well, because let's face it, Klaus wouldn't been able to handle it. And Elijah was more comforting. As Caroline gasped into consciousness Elijah moved to stand in front of her, inspecting the sealed plastic bag containing the bones of his late mother.

"Miss Forbes," he said, gravely, as if feeling apologetic that things turned this way, "you have some explaining to do, it seems."

Black, white, red. Those were the colours along with light and absence of it that Caroline saw when she came to consciousness. It was only after thirty seconds that Caroline was able to comprehend where she was and what had happened. The image of Elijah in front of her shocked her body into inaction. Upon his demand for explanation, Caroline was able to grasp at some calm to only answer in the affirmative.

"For some reason," Elijah shot her a curious glance before continuing, "my brother seems to have an incredible amount of _faith_ in you. Something he hasn't had in anyone or _thing_ for a very long time. It is with respect to this implicit faith that I extend the courtesy of allowing you to explaining yourself instead of killing you immediately."

Caroline swallowed, nervously. Her throat felt incredibly parched and scratchy because of the vervain. If only she could have some blood, she would feel so much better. _You can't have your cake and eat it too_, she reminded herself as she sat up.

She had assessed her surroundings in a manner befitting a person who seemed confused to their surroundings was harmlessly trying to ascertain their position, when in fact she was searching for escape routes. There seemed to be only two. Impossible ones. One , a window which was too tiny to accommodate Caroline's figure and the second, the door which was being blocked by Hayley effectively. Knowing that she had no way out of this mess, she decided only the truth could help her. So she told them everything.

Caroline didn't know if she should reveal Klaus's connection to her but after several intimidating prodding on Elijah's part which told Caroline that he wouldn't allow her departure without confirming that the witch wasn't a possible enemy plotting against the Mikaelson family, Caroline had to yield the information that the witch was known to Klaus.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Caroline," Elijah looked into her eyes making Caroline blush. His eyes were so...sincere. Caroline saw him shoot Hayley a glance and they both stepped out. Before Caroline could heave a sigh of relief on being alone to devise an escape plan, she found two lackeys stepping in. She slumped against the trailer defeatedly, wondering how she was going to get out of this. Elijah stepped in shortly later and said, "you're free to go, Miss Forbes."

Caroline's eyes widened at the simple pronouncement of her freedom. She felt it to be too good to be true but hadn't Elena always spoken of Elijah's honest and benign nature? Maybe she was going to be - her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside. The trailer door was thrown open and a person called out to them hurriedly informing them of someone being attacked. Elijah and the lackeys vacated the trailer and Caroline soon followed suit. The sight of the attacker stunned Caroline.

"Stefan?" she called out in shock. What was he doing? Why did he have his hand around Hayley's heart?

"Caroline, get over here," he called but before she could move, she felt herself being arrested by a very strong force - Elijah.

"Stefan Salvatore," Elijah said, moving his hand to Caroline's neck , making her feel extremely uncomfortable. She had a terrible moment of deja vu from when she was a human and Damon often held her that way. "May I inquire what you exactly intend to do by barging in here and murdering a hybrid?"

Caroline noticed the lack of possessive nouns. "I want you to let Caroline go," Stefan said. Let her go? Caroline thought, confused. What was Stefan even doing here? How did he even know that she was where she was? He seemed to have heard of her imprisonment but seemed to be unaware of her recently granted liberty. Caroline soon rose to the occasion to dismiss his misunderstanding.

"Stefan, they were already letting me go - " Caroline began but her words were muffled by Elijah's firm , "No."

Understanding dawned on Caroline. The whole too good to be true thing _was_ in fact not true. They had been intending to kill her. Her eyes widened and she tried moving away from Elijah but an animalistic growl from him stilled her motions. She didn't need him to act impulsively.

"I can't do that. If I do that, she'll try to do what she had been earlier caught doing - and no matter how many assurances I am guaranteed, the risk is too great to bear."

"Even the life of the person you love?" Stefan seemed to have clenched around Hayley's heart because she visibly trembled. She sort of stood there, a puppet, pathetic and almost blue. Her eyes not entirely seeing. Caroline could see Elijah absorbing all of it, and horror of the possible death dawning on him.

"A life for a life," Stefan said. Caroline felt Elijah's hold on her loosening. "Fine," he said, his jaw clenched. "I want your word," Stefan said, unconvinced by the ostensible act of generosity. Elijah sneered visibly, losing the sincere and gentlemanly charm Caroline had earlier attached to him. He was, truly, a demon. Like all of them. Just a more pretentious one. At the lack of Elijah's response, Stefan seemed to have had a go at Hayley's organs because she loudly gasped, her earlier limp hands trembling violently. Caroline noticed they were surrounded from all sides by vampire or wolves - she couldn't tell.

"Okay, okay!" Elijah called out urgently, "I give you my word. Now, let her go," he said motioning towards Hayley. As soon as Caroline was beside Stefan, he let go of Hayley. Elijah was there in a moment, cradling her body to his'. Stefan urged Caroline silently to make haste but the movement caught Elijah's eye. He had a violent crazy look in his eye.

"If you try anything, the bombs I've placed all over this place will go off," Stefan took out a remote, "I don't think your girlfriend will be pleased with this."

"You're bluffing," Elijah spat, standing up.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to take that chance?"

Elijah looked frightening to Caroline. She felt Stefan's arm around her tighten. Perhaps he had felt her fear. "I didn't think so," Stefan said slowly pulling himself and Caroline away from the threatening crowd.

Elijah watched the couple depart. He felt anger and helplessness. Hayley was slowly recovering and the wolves around them were searching for the bombs. Elijah moved Hayley to lay her inside the trailer all the while wondering what to do with the Mystic Falls duo. Their presence was extremely suspicious. He wasn't sure if he entirely believed what the girl told him, but he knew truth and lies were inconsequential in such a case. There was only one solution: death. But it seemed Stefan's procurement of Elijah's oath now deterred the latter from pursuing the duo actively. There had to be another way….

Hayley regained consciousness and strength a few minutes after she was provided with fresh blood. Elijah felt a stab of anxiety prick at him when he realized she had been so close to death. He couldn't bear the idea of losing her. He had lost too much already in his life.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked her despite knowing perfectly well that technically she'd be feeling only slightly dizzy. Hayley only nodded in response and looked outside the small window.

"Did they escape?"

Elijah nodded. "For now."

"You hesitated," Hayley said, still looking away, "When - when - he asked if - I - You hesitated. He was going to kill me and you - you hesitated." She looked at him now, her eyes stormy and despaired.

"Hayley, I -" Elijah began but Hayley waved him off. "You should leave," she cut in. He could see what was happening, what he had done. He had given in to her insecurities and doubts. He had made all of them come true. He hadn't remained true to his word to her. He hadn't remained true to her at all. Guilt set in on Elijah but duty seemed to call him to be stronger. Miss Forbes and Stefan were intent on procuring his mother's bones and the situation had developed out of his control and needed to be contained. Perhaps, it needed a more rasher touch. A more vulgar art.

He made his way to Klaus.

* * *

_Dear Marcellus,_

_I hope you're keeping well. I've heard about the kingdom you've built from your father. He seems increasingly agitated yet proud of your actions. Marcellus, your father is wounded with the loss of a child. I don't know what I hope to achieve by writing this letter, but your father needs your help. He cannot cope with the loss of two of his children. Something terrible is coming his way, something he can't hold up against all by himself -_

"Marcel, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked. What was Marcel supposed to say? There was nothing to rehash now. What's done was done. The kingdom had been his but now his Heavenly Father had descended to rescind him from the throne and he had succeeded, driving Marcel to the outskirts of New Orleans. What was there to say or do?

"Klaus," Marcel said, in greeting. The word felt so strange. He was suddenly struck by a stray ancient thought when as a kid he had wondered, briefly, whether he was allowed to call this new Lord 'Father.' Whether that was allowed… Of course it was but Marcel never exercised the right. Although he loved fully, he never truly trusted.

He had never been taught to trust the White people and although he allowed himself to love, he didn't allow himself to desire. He thought of Agnes's letter. He wondered what he should tell Klaus. _That old codger is annoying me, asking me to check up on daddy, see if he's okay or not, _Marcel knew it would pinch Klaus. To think he was helpless or worse, that he was _transparent_.

"How are you?" Marcel said, instead. It was a safe greeting, he mused. The societal conversational protocol did come in handy. Klaus raised an eyebrow and replied he was fine.

Marcel remained silent, not knowing what to say. "What is it, Marcellus?" Klaus asked which stirred something quite strange in Marcel. Something which had been lying dormant for quite a while but now found life. They were memories of his childhood. He saw Klaus bent over his shoulder saying, "What is it, Marcellus?" when Marcel had been agitated over some mathematical problems, or when he had nightmares through the night to find himself awaken to this strange white man who had decided to adopt him sitting there trying to soothe him. He saw lessons in literature, he saw lessons in sword fighting, he saw _father_ -

"Nothing," Marcel snapped. Klaus looked amused at this. "I'm assuming your trip across the city from your _swamp_ was arranged for more than your show of impudence?" Klaus got up to pour them both drinks, "In which case you could've just sent me a video, do keep up with the times, Marcellus."

Marcel rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I was just here to see how you're doing, but I see you're doing fine so I guess I'll leave," Marcel said, annoyed.

"Oh, don't be so touchy," Klaus said, taking his seat opposite Marcel and crossing his left leg at the ankle on the right knee. "Does this have something to do with Agnes?"

Marcel looked at him suspiciously. "You know about that?"

Klaus smirked. "There's hardly anything goes on in this city that goes on without my knowledge."

Marcel scoffed at his arrogant proclamation. "Well, what did our dear Agnes send you? Spit it out."

Marcel's features twisted into thoughtful contemplation. So he didn't know? "Nothing of importance," Marcel said in a defeated manner, as he stood up to leave. "I wish I could help you, I really do," Marcel said while Klaus regarded him with guarded curiosity, "But I'm afraid if I stay here I'd become one of your possessions."

Klaus's brows furrowed in confusion and in delayed anger. Before he could inquire into Marcel's meaning Marcel continued, "You see, I - I didn't follow you out after the fire in New Orleans not because I didn't lo- you didn't mean that much to me. I just - I thought we were one. We weren't white or black - we were just family. But then you - you didn't like me associating myself with your sister and I thought maybe we were not family after all. Maybe I -," Marcel didn't want to say it out loud. He couldn't bear to for fear that his words might hold some element of truth which he could never really escape from.

Klaus wanted to interject but Marcel waved him off, "And I thought if I wasn't good enough to be your actual family instead of an adoptive pet, I should stay back and look out for myself. And I did. That was it. No feelings of resentment or hatred. Just self-preservation. And - and it's only now that I understand that your objection to me wasn't on the basis of race, it wasn't me at all. It was just you. We're all possessions for you. Objects acquired for your pleasure. We can't love amongst ourselves, our love, our lives cannot be greater than yours. You can't bear it. You couldn't bear the thought of Rebekah and I being together because we were your most loyal and you wanted us to associate with you not with each other."

Marcel paused to let his words sink in. Klaus seemed to have been shocked into inaction. His face was frozen etched with horror. Marcel continued, "So while I would love to help you out. I'm afraid if I came closer to you I'll be embroiled in a competition for your affection. That's what you want. People you love competing only for your love and affection and I can't do it. I've come too far, I've realized too many things for my life to be about you. I guess why I really came here was to tell you I'm moving away. And I'm disowning our past. I'm disowning you," Marcel could see his words were tearing at Klaus but there was no other way.

Although he agreed with Agnes, Klaus did need help and support, Marcel wasn't the one to be able to provide. He was done with the Mikaelson family. "I thank you for whatever you did for me as a child. Marcellus will always be grateful and yours. But Marcel won't," Marcel almost felt his own heart breaking at his proclamation. He stood up to leave only to be blocked by Klaus.

After realizing Marcel was done, Klaus's body seemed to be responding to his words and a snarl broke out of him. His hurt turned into anger and pain into rage. "You," Klaus snarled as he shot up from his seat to intimidate Marcel make him feel _sorry_ for ever thinking those things about him - those untrue, false things - But before his rage could find a physical reality it was interrupted by someone - Elijah, who seemed to be extremely agitated. Klaus turned away from Marcel to face Elijah.

"Niklaus," Elijah said, curiously eyeing Marcel's presence, "we have a problem."

Klaus realized Elijah looked extremely agitated and concluded something serious was up. Marcel would have to wait. But Marcel wouldn't think so for by the time Klaus had managed to wrap up the entire situation, he would be in another country, far away from the Mikaelson territory, trying to make a history separate from theirs.

* * *

"Stefan, _what_ on earth are you doing here?" Caroline asked, once they had reached a safe location.

"Well, you didn't answer your phone and I called Liz -,"

"You called my _mom_!?" Caroline asked, annoyed. Her mom must be so worried right now.

"- yes, and she said you hadn't called her either. And I got worried because I thought something happened to you because it is unlike you to be not online for more than ten minutes. So I took the next flight here, asked around, heard you were being held captive and made my way here, only to listen to Hayley and Elijah discuss your murder!"

Caroline absorbed all of it and she found herself being weighed by a heavy feeling of...love and affection. She hadn't felt like she had had any real support in her life in a long time. She clutched Stefan like she was drowning - and maybe she had been. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much for - for knowing me so well, thank you for coming to save me." Stefan's eyes softened.

"Of course, Caroline. You're my best friend. And my only family left," Stefan said tightening his hold on her. "Not your only family," Caroline replied, defiantly. "We're really close, Stefan, I feel it," she said pulling away. "We just need Esther's bones and we'll -"

"No, you just saw what happened. We can't do that again. It's very difficult and dangerous. We can't...you can't give up your life for an impossibility," Stefan stuffed his hands into his pockets resignedly. "I don't think it'll work Caroline."

"It will. We just need the bones. That's it. Then we'll be fine. Agnes told me so. And I believe her. I can't give up Hope yet, Stefan. I won't."

Stefan wanted to interject. He wanted to punch things and break them. He wanted Caroline to see reason. There was no happily ever after here. And he told her as such.

"I didn't think you'd underestimate me like that," Caroline said at Stefan's mention of a happily ever after. "We last forever. Why can't happiness? Also, I am just looking for our friends, Stefan. Don't begin talk about forevers with me."

"Okay, what do you intend we do now?"

"We?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You're staying?" A small ball of hope grew in her heart but she vehemently crushed it.

"Well, of course. I can't leave you here all alone now, can I? You're going to get yourself killed without me," Stefan smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, stuff it," she said but allowed herself a smile. "So, are we going to get rolling or what?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, amused at his language but said nothing of it, "Well, we need to get those damn bones so that we can bring them to Agnes."

"Oh, and you should probably call your mom," Stefan added. "She must be, you know, freaking out or something." Caroline groaned, throwing her arms up in frustration emitting a laugh from Stefan. "Care," Stefan said, his voice suddenly grave. Caroline pulled away from him questioningly to see him nodding to something or rather some_one_ behind her. Klaus.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," he said, menacingly.

* * *

**A/N- Please read and review, lovelies :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Caroline, what is the meaning of this?" Klaus asked. He looked extremely angry and Caroline found herself immediately backing away, raising her hands as a means to ensure distance between them.

"I can explain," she said quickly, hoping he'd stop his predatory tread. Stefan , who was standing behind her, stiffened and moved to stand next to her. Klaus eyed the movement with displeasure and stopped his tread. He turned his gaze on Caroline, looking at her expectantly.

"Well," she began nervously, while he tilted his head, indicating his impatience, "Agnes told me that she needed your mother's remains to access the other world where Bonnie and Damon are trapped. And I knew you wouldn't give it to me, so of course, I didn't – couldn't – ask you. There was no way around it. Bonnie and Damon will be trapped in that hell forever and the only way was to steal the remains…and well, here I am with Stefan trying to dig your mother – or what's left of her…before you caught us," she stifled a nervous chuckle.

Klaus moved towards them

"Agnes told us that the only way that Damon and Bonnie can be released from this alternate universe that they're trapped in is by harnessing the power from Esther's bones."

"I'm afraid, love, I cannot allow that. Under any circumstances." Klaus was slowly, but determinedly, moving towards Caroline and Stefan, who were also, for their part, moving back.

"I know. Elijah made it plenty clear this morning when he was going to kill me," Caroline said, grudgingly.

"He did _what_?" Klaus stopped moving. Caroline let out a small sigh.

"I think we should let bygones be bygones, and start on a new note, beginning from the part where you give us the bones."

Klaus, who was momentarily distracted with rage for his brother who had tried to murder Caroline, snapped his head to glare at her. "I'm afraid it's too dangerous and cannot be done, love."

"But, you can ensure that it's not dangerous. And what is the danger from, anyway?"

"My father, Mikael. "

"What?" Stefan almost shouted. His horror was palpable. "How did this happen?"

Klaus clenched his jaw. "A series of unfortunate events. None the less. In an attempt to revive my mother," Klaus almost spat the last word, "Mikael is also in search for her bones. So you can see why I cannot allow you to let the bones out."

Caroline looked at Klaus, worriedly. To prevent the revival of his mother, Klaus would never let anyone touch Esther's bones. And Esther's revival would far exceed the horror of Mikael's already revived existence for everyone. How was she to revive Bonnie and Damon? The only way Klaus was going to let her access Esther's bones was if-

"What if we help you kill Mikael? What then?" Caroline asked, moving towards Klaus. His eyes snapped to hers'. He seemed unconvinced by the deal she was offering but motioned for her to elaborate.

"We'll assist you in any way possible to kill Mikael. And then seeing as there would be no danger, then, you can lend us the bones for the ritual."

"Just the two of you? I've already got an army."

"There's also Elena," Stefan piped in.

"What? Elena?" Caroline asked, horrified turning to Stefan. "When did this happen? How is she - -? Does she know this is happening? Oh my god, it would kill her if this doesn't work out! Stefan, how could you tell her about this!?"

"I didn't really have a choice, okay," Stefan muttered guilty, looking away from Caroline's glowering face.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice!? You could ha-," Caroline stopped herself abruptly when Klaus cleared his throat. She turned her glower on him.

"I don't believe we're done yet, love," he said condescendingly. Caroline made a face at him.

"So as I was saying, we could help you. In whatever way we can, and then, you'll be happy and then we'll be happy. We've got much more experience with killing Mikael than your army," Caroline said, her mouth still twisted into a frown at the discovery of Elena being privy to the situation.

But that did not allow her to miss the unconvinced expression Klaus displayed. "As much as that sounds appealing," Caroline did not miss the sarcasm, "I'm not sure I have anything to gain by this alliance. But I shall hold on to that offer and avail it if the necessity arises. Till then, I must ask you to leave the city. For your own safety, of course. I'm not sure how convinced Elijah will be of your promise to stay away."

"We never made such-," Caroline began again when the grave expression on Klaus' face stopped her.

"Caroline, you must not trespass here. If you do, then I am afraid I shall have to detain you -"

"In the infamous Mikaelson dungeons?" Caroline scoffed. It only set Klaus more on edge.

"Fine," Caroline conceded, "But promise me."

"What?" he asked, warily.

"That if our alliance is of profit to you in any manner at all, then you shall contact me and abide by the terms previously stated."

Klaus gave her a small smile, bordering on a smirk. "I will," he said easily, convinced that such a moment would never arise. And how wrong he was.

* * *

"Do you think he'll actually call?" Stefan asked, as they walked out onto the street. He could feel his skin prickle with paranoia. He could sense eyes on them. They were the object of curiosity for many werewolves and vampires who were following them keenly. Stefan felt nervous. And he knew they could sense his nervousness.

Caroline, who was oblivious to the scrutiny, shrugged in response to his query. "I'm not counting on it..." She had a determined look on her face. Stefan, who had been distracted all this while by the undue attention they were receiving, suddenly turned to Caroline confused by her statement.

"Then how do you...," Stefan began but quickly shut up when the realization dawned on him. Caroline looked at him with confirmation.

"No," he said, firmly. "He'll kill us, Caroline. He will kill you."

"I don't care. I cannot wait any longer. This has to be done. Otherwise Damon and Bonnie will-," Caroline couldn't finish because Stefan tugged at her elbow roughly , causing her to halt. She looked at him, annoyed and confused. He allowed her to take notice of the fact that they were being tracked. She swallowed visibly.

"Well, another hurdle we need to cross and we'll be fine," she said quickly. "Let's go grab a bite," she said, walking into a nearby café.

While they waited for their food, Caroline decided the best way to communicate was through text.

[2 am] her text to Stefan read. He shook his head and frowned. Well, so much for being discrete, Caroline rolled her eyes.

[We'll end up dead.] Stefan had sent.

[It's the only option.]

Stefan did not reply. He only sighed. And Caroline knew that meant he would be coming along. And that's all she needed.

"I'm sorry I told Elena," Stefan suddenly said surprising her. Caroline had completely forgotten about that. Her displeasure returned.

"How did it even happen?"

Stefan sighed. "It's a long story. One we don't have time for."

"Let's eat," Caroline declared, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We'll figure everything out later."

* * *

Rebekah hummed pleasantly as she collected her and Aesa's clothes from the hamper and separated the whites from the colour. She put in the whites first and went to tend to Aesa and then Brownie. Aesa had started teething two days ago and it was quite painful for her. Endless crying had tired the tiny soul out and now she was finally sleeping it off.

Dr. Sloven, the local doctor, had warned Rebekah that Aesa was going to start teething around this time and had told her it was going to be rough on both of them. But Rebekah was prepared this time and things seem to be going fine. She just wished Aesa wasn't in so much pain. It hurt her so much to see her like that.

"Have you thought of piercing her ears?" Martha asked later when she was heating up some milk for Aesa. When Martha had first started on her job she had been surprised that Rebekah wasn't breastfeeding her baby.

"A mother's milk is healthier for the baby," she had protested but Rebekah seemed determined to come off as one who didn't believe the alternate wouldn't be the same. Martha had protested but finally complied. There had been nothing to be done. She hadn't found Rebekah's behaviour suspicious for there were several mothers who chose to not breastfeed their babies after a certain point. And Martha was not one to pass judgement.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow at Martha's question and look at the baby in her arms. "I haven't really thought about it..." Aesa started whimpering. Her gums must be starting to ache again. Rebekah put her in her stroller and went to the freezer to retrieve the frozen wet cloth she had placed there earlier. It would help relieve Aesa's pain.

"When do babies normally get their ears pierced?" Rebekah asked as she took the baby out of her stroller. "Hi my love," she said softly as she pressed a finger against Aesa's cheek. Aesa smiled and mumbled a broken 'Mama'. Rebekah could never get tired of hearing Aesa call her that.

"Open your mouth," Rebekah opened her mouth and waited for Aesa to copy her before pressing the cool cloth against her gums. Aesa's eyes fluttered close in relief. "That feels good, doesn't it?" Rebekah chuckled softly.

"Well, it's around this time – after seven months," Martha said, looking at the mother daughter duo with a smile. She sat next to Rebekah and handed her the bottle of milk.

"Well, I'll think about it," Rebekah said. She wasn't sure if it was in her place but surely Hayley and Klaus wouldn't object to Aesa getting her ear pierced! Aesa could always get more scandalous areas pierced when she grew up – ears were quite innocent after all. And every girl did need to get her ears pierced.

But what if Aesa didn't want to? Well, she could leave them close if Aesa wasn't the sort to wear earrings. It wouldn't be a permanent thing.

"Okay, Libby down the street is really good with these things. Tell me what you decide," Martha said as she sighed and settled into the sofa. Rebekah nodded as she took out the damp cloth from Aesa's mouth and pressed the bottle against her mouth.

"That's a good girl," Rebekah said as Aesa drank the milk greedily.

The doorbell rang. "Can you please get that, Martha?" Rebekah said as she burped Aesa.

"Who is it?" Rebekah asked when she had heard the door open but no conversation or sound emitted from anyone. "Martha?" Rebekah called out wondering if the woman had gone senile all of a sudden. Upon receiving no response, Rebekah decided to venture forth and inquire into the situation herself only to be faced with a sight most abominable and terrifying. Martha's body lay on her porch - covered with crows eagerly pecking at her soft human flesh.

A message. Rebekah swallowed. It was time.

* * *

"Caroline, are you sure this will work?" Stefan felt uneasy as they entered the Mikaelson gardens through the secret route Caroline had figured out. He felt as if he was being watched. His skin prickled with tension.

"Yes, I was almost halfway to the grave. Ugh, I hate how creepy that sounds, but don't worry, we'll be out in no time," Caroline said, tapping the torchlight against her thigh. They had been careful not to light it until they had reached the recesses of the gardens. "There it is," Caroline said, walking to a mound. "They didn't even cover this properly. How lazy are these people?" Caroline continued to mutter to herself as she began pulling her sleeves up to get to work.

"Come on, Stefan, we have a long way to go," she said.

"Caroline," she heard Stefan say tersely. At the tone of Stefan's voice, Caroline immediately dropped the spade and looked at him. He was glaring at something in front of them. She followed his line of sight and felt a shock of terror run down her spine.

"Elijah?" Caroline breathed.

"Miss Forbes. My brother was right," Elijah said, his eyes shining with mild curiosity.

* * *

"How did you know I would go back there?"

Klaus shrugged. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't see a point to it. How could she not know? It was the one thing he both admired and envied deeply in her. Her loyalty. He wanted to possess it. Entirely. Just for himself. The need in him sometimes to entirely possess Caroline would haunt him from time to time. To take, snatch, coerce from her what was rightfully his. But he couldn't. She was...Caroline. He wouldn't want what she wouldn't want to give. He wouldn't want what wasn't Caroline.

"Yeah..?" Caroline said, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Klaus looked at her confused for a moment. He hadn't realized he had said her name aloud.

"I need your help," Klaus said.

"Okay...? What is it?" Caroline asked warily. Klaus didn't seem very forthcoming. "If it's some freaky dating the devil kind of thing, okay I'll do it, but I have certain rules –," she couldn't complete because Klaus interrupted her by saying, "I would never use you as bait, Caroline. Even if it was me."

She looked at him, surprised at his words. She also seemed slightly offended at his suggestion that her friends had used her as bait. Even though it might be true. "Well? What is it?" She said, instead of pursuing an argument.

"I need your services… And of Stefan's in…," he stopped suddenly and sighed. Caroline frowned at his behaviour. She hadn't seen Klaus look so distraught and nervous… ever. What was his deal? Did he-"I need you to go provide protection to my daughter."

Caroline stared. "Your what?" Caroline asked, wondering if she had misheard, although in the back of her head she knew it was impossible, owing to her supernatural abilities. But still. It didn't hurt to make confirm once more.

"My daughter," Klaus repeated, his eyes boring into hers.

"Daughter as in? Like, an heir to your throne? An adopted daughter like?" Caroline could feel her eyes widening, and her eyebrows coming together. She could feel her body respond in a confusing manner, as if it were not her own. She could feel something growing inside her, readying itself for expulsion-for eruption.

"No," he said. Caroline searched for a trace of humour or dishonesty in his eyes but found none. "Caroline," Klaus said again, calmly, moving towards her"Caroline, I - I tried to tell you but it is very complicated." . Caroline wondered at the calm tone of his'. It was so cautious. Why was it so cautious? Did he think she would care? Did he think she would-.

Caroline suddenly felt like her head was hurting. She felt…dizzy. She realized it was because she had been shaking her head and moving away from Klaus. She suddenly stopped to glare at him. She didn't want him to know how much he had hurt her but she found it beyond herself to hide it. She wanted to rip him into pieces.

"Let me explain. It's not like you imagine. We were drunk and it was not something either of us could have imagined possible- and then it did happen and," Klaus sighed, "things got worse. The entire city was rife with our enemies who wanted to murder Hayley and I-so we had to send her, our daughter, away. But now she's been found and we need to rescue her."

"Hayley?" Caroline shrieked. She had been glaring at Klaus, listening to his weak explanation, with an incredulous and hurt expression on her face, when at the mention of Hayley's name her expression, her face broke into one of rage.

"Did you - did you just say Hayley? Hayley the werewolf you tried to kill you? You- You- what?" Caroline started pacing, furious with rage. She couldn't believe it! HAYLEY? _HAYLEY?_ But suddenly everything was making sense. But also not. For although Klaus's behaviour with Hayley earlier fit ...Elijah's behaviour didn't.

"You have a daughter with your brother's girlfriend?" Caroline asked, perplexed. She wanted to throttle Klaus, who stood at a distance, with his face twisted into a solemn expression. He looked guilty. Well, he damn right should, Caroline thought. All of those things about forever and-and-this is what it lead to!? It was so...juvenile…Caroline felt she could both cry and laugh at the same time. This situation was ridiculous. Klaus was ridiculous… She was ridiculous. Why was she even here listening to him? She looked at him angrily.

"You're a dick...and-and - and here you were trying to act like - all this time...ugh," Caroline groaned, angry. She couldn't believe it. After everything he had said. It had all been a lie, then? "I thought you were - we were-"

"I was what? We were what, Caroline?" Klaus asked, his face twisted into anger. He had no right to be angry! Caroline thought bitterly. Not after he had done what he had done. He had - he had - but what had he done?

"Why are you acting as if I betrayed you? Were we something? Forgive me if my memory fails me, but the last time we met, you pushed me away again. Not that I hold you accountable for it, like I never hold you accountable for your actions. But I don't understand why you're acting so betrayed, love," Klaus clenched his jaw. He was smirking, but it was strained. It was cruel.

Caroline backed away, flinching at his words. Why was she? There was no real acceptable reason. It's not like...

"Forget it," she said, and although her words were supposed to come out as venomous, they instead seemed to display her confusion and helpless. "I can't do this right now," she said, already making her way to the door. Klaus looked like he wanted to stop her but at the agonized expression on her face he just let her go.

When Caroline exited the Mikaelson mansion in a hurry she had almost forgotten the predicament she was in-about Damon and Bonnie. It was only when she was accosted by a confused Stefan outside that everything came back to her.

"What happened in there? Are you alright?" he asked, quickly scanning Caroline for any external injuries. Although she gave him a curt nod, her distressed expression did not calm his fears. "What is it, Caroline?"

Caroline licked her lips nervously and paced the front porch-she didn't know what to tell Stefan. What _had_ happened in there? She hadn't even heard the entire thing before storming off. She couldn't afford this. Klaus had said something about giving protection to his-_daughter_, Caroline forced herself to say the word. And in exchange—he was about to offer her Esther's bones, wasn't he? Caroline clutched her head, frustrated.

"Caroline, _what is it?_" Stefan asked again, making her look up at him with a distraught expression.

"Wait here," she said, before going into the mansion again. She didn't have time to get angry. She secretly wondered if she even had the right to. Pushing all thoughts of anger aside, Caroline made her way inside the living room to find Klaus and Elijah engaged in a heated debate. They immediately stopped upon her arrival.

"We'll do it," Caroline said, not looking Klaus in the eye. "Whatever it is, we'll do it. But you know what we need in exchange."

"Yes. But first-," Klaus began and Caroline couldn't bear the sound of his voice anymore.

"Actually, I would rather Elijah fill me in." She finally looked Klaus in the eyes. Klaus only nodded his acquiescence after gauging Caroline's hurtful expression.

"I'll bring Stefan in too," No sooner had Caroline finished saying it that Stefan was already beside her.

"What is this about? What are we doing?"

"You have to leave for Warsaw in an hour to help Rebekah and Hope to New Orleans."

"Rebekah as in-your sister Rebekah?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just confusing. She's an Original vampire, isn't she? Why does she need our help and who is Hope?"

Caroline stayed quiet. Waiting for Elijah or Klaus to take the lead. She could feel Klaus' eyes on her and stubbornly stared at anything but him. "She's Klaus' and Hayley's daughter," Elijah said and Caroline felt herself, for the second time that evening, become completely still.

Stefan on the other hand was a stuttering bewildered mess. "Daughter? What? Th-that's possible? How is that even-? Caroline did you know about this?"

Caroline resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of Stefan to ask such a stupid question. It took another minute for him to realize that no, she in fact did _not_ have a clue about Klaus and Hayley's spawn. "Okay," Stefan added awkwardly to fill the silence. "Why do you need us to go bring your daughter?"

"I don't trust anybody else." Klaus said, though his comment was directed towards Caroline.

"You should leave now," Elijah said, "If you want to make the flight. Miss Forbes, is there anything you would like to be brought with you? I shall make arrangements."

Caroline wanted to snap at his patronizing chivalry but only responded with, "Some B+ would be great."

Elijah nodded and left immediately, leaving Stefan, Caroline and Klaus in an awkward silence. "Caroline," Klaus began, "we should talk."

Caroline looked at him, she was still very angry. She felt an arm touch hers'. It was Stefan. He was silently asking her whether he should leave or stay. When Caroline nodded her assent, Stefan excused himself to wait outside.

"Thank you," Klaus said, though any traces of emotion or movement were entirely absent from Caroline's face.

"Why?" She asked in a deadpanned voice.

"For taking up this task. I trust no one but you with this." Klaus moved towards her but stopped a few feet away from her.

"I'm doing it for Bonnie and Damon," She didn't look at him. Before Klaus could say anything more Caroline said, "I think I should go. I'll see you in a while."

"Caroline, take care of yourself," Klaus called out, but she had already left.

* * *

"Caroline, are you alright?" Stefan asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time They were in their flight, which was due to land in another six hours. At least they were in first class, Stefan mused.

"Yes, Stefan I am alright," Caroline said tersely and sipped at her blood packet, handing him one too. She immediately sucked hers dry and closed her eyes pretending to sleep. "Stop annoying me or I'll throw you off the plane," she added. Stefan sighed but conceded to her.

Stefan thought back to the events that had unfolded in the past day-or was it two now? Stefan couldn't tell. He bit back another sigh, lest Caroline catch on to his melancholy. It was only a month ago that he had been able to carve a new life out for himself. But now he was plunged into chaos again. But he wasn't that desolate or afraid anymore. For he had Caroline. His heart warmed at the thought and he reached to take her hand in hers'. His action made Caroline open her eyes to scrutinize him for a second before tightening her hold on his hand. They were at least in this together and Stefan felt more confident about things because of it.

Saving Damon and Bonnie would have been something he could have never been able to do on his own. Stefan was thankful to and for Caroline. Thankful that she sought him out, thankful that she never gave up on him even when he had given up on himself. He was suddenly reminded of her distraught expression at the Mikaelson mansion. His own shock was unparalleled upon finding about Klaus not only having a daughter but just the ability to create one.

When Stefan had stepped out to allow Klaus and Caroline to talk things over, he was surprised and proud at how calm Caroline was when she came out. Before he had been able to ask anything, she had immediately asked her to call Elena up and meet her at the Krakow airport.

"Do you think it's a wise idea?" Stefan had asked, unsure.

"Yes. The more of us, the better. Plus, it'll stop her from harassing Agnes." When Stefan raised an eyebrow in inquiry, Caroline only sighed and said, "I got a text" for an explanation.

Stefan wondered why Caroline had been so upset upon the discovery of Klaus' daughter. Sure it was a preposterous and inconceivable thought, but he couldn't understand the magnitude of Caroline's grief. When he felt Caroline's cheek press against his shoulder, all thoughts about Klaus and her dissipated from his mind and Stefan felt himself drift into a slumber.

Xxxx

"They're asking us to go to Warsaw, Poland," Elena said, already moving for the truck, leaving a dumbfounded Matt behind.

"Warsaw? We can't-you're _kidding_," Matt said, incredulously and he hoped she was because there was no way in hell he'd be able to afford their fancy excursions. Had they forgotten that while they had their parents' and aunts' and supernatural abilities to depend on for financial support, he only had himself? And that wasn't enough. Being busboy did not allow him to save up enough to randomly go on international tours.

"Leaving already?" Agnes, the witch whose house they had overstayed beyond necessity or propriety, sarcastically remarked.

"Yes, we are. Thank you for all your help, Agnes," Elena said, ignoring the sarcasm. She didn't care about the woman. She didn't care about anything but getting Damon outside of that hellhole. And Bonnie, she reminded herself feeling a little guilty.

"Elena, wait, what did Stefan say exactly?" Matt asked a frantic Elena who was busily packing all of his things and taking it to his truck.

"He didn't say much. He just asked us to reach Warsaw and that's what we're going to do Matt. I need you to trust me on this. We'll be fine," Elena cracked a smile at Matt which only made him more uneasy.

He took out his phone and dialled Stefan's number. He answered on the third ring. "Stefan," Matt breathed, relieved, "Elena's saying you've asked us to meet you at Warsaw…?" he tried really hard to not make it seem like a question, like he had not been entirely convinced by Elena, who was no doubt listening in to his conversation.

When Stefan let out a confident "yes" it was both a relief and a cause for panic for Matt. "Really?" he asked, confused. "Why? And—and why didn't you call me?"

"I did, several times but I couldn't get through for some reason."

Matt knew the reason why. He had been leaving those soppy messages to Rebekah again. He knew he had to stop. It was unhealthy.

"And-I think it's best if you came here. I don't think it's good to speak about this over the phone," Stefan continued.

"O—Okay," Matt muttered, confused. Something must _really_ be up. "How is Caroline? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is," Stefan said. "She's not here at the moment. We'll meet you there, Matt."

"Yeah, alright. See you," Matt hung up. He felt awkward amongst his own friends, he realized. He felt too human. He sighed.

There were things to be done. Money to be spent. Warsaw to be travelled to.

* * *

"Hayley, open up I need to speak to you about something," Elijah said, knocking on her trailer. He couldn't understand how she could bear to live in such a thing. A tin box. After experiencing life in a mansion such as theirs. It was preposterous. Beneath them, even. But Elijah wisely kept his mouth shut and his thoughts concealed as he knocked on Hayley's door.

"I don't want to speak to you about anything, Elijah," he heard her call out.

"It's about Hope," Elijah said and soon the trailer door was thrown open and Hayley stood at the doorway, her face clouded with worry.

"What about Hope?" she asked, searching his face for answers.

"Don't worry, she is unharmed," Elijah noticed how Hayley relaxed only for a fraction of a second before tensing up, as if bracing herself for worse news. "But, Rebekah did call and say that the crows, traditionally Mother's—Esther's weapons, were making rounds about the area she had inhabited. So she's returning with Hope to New Orleans."

"What? Crows? I don't get it? What the hell kind of a family is this?"

"Yes, but we're not sure if Mikael is operating them and how. But there's no cause for worry, we're managing it as I said"

"And what? She's coming? Alone? I should go—or I should send someone—"

"Arrangements have already made. You don't need to worry about anything" Elijah said placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. But his words seemed to have an opposite effect on her, for she recoiled and snapped, "what do you mean _arrangements _have been made? How long ago did Rebekah tell you of this and what—what arrangements have you made?"

"Well Klaus and I decided that it would be best that the three of us remain here to provide a united front against Mikael and Esther, while a trustworthy group escorts Rebekah back home."

"Trustworthy group? Who the hell is that? And _Klaus and you_ decided? Since when do both of you make decisions and that too without informing me? About my own child?" Hayley clenched her hands into fists and got into her car. "I can't believe this. A trustworthy group? Is this a joke? And I'm hearing about this _now_?"

"Hayley," Elijah urged, getting into the car beside her, a motion not appreciated by Hayley who indicated it through her glower, "there's nothing to worry. We needed to act fast so we did. It's for the best."

"Don't tell me what's best for _my_ child. If you had time to discuss amongst yourselves what the best plan was, I'm sure you could have found the time to fill me in," Hayley could feel anger burn through her body. Her baby was in danger and it seemed like she was the last to hear about it. "And I can't believe Klaus sent his stupid hybrids as protection for our child? What if they turn against us? Did he even think this—"

"It's not hybrids, he sent," Elijah interrupted, and Hayley did not miss the sudden quietness in his voice. The guilt.

"Who is it Elijah?" Hayley asked, a sudden ominous feeling creeping upon her.

"Caroline Forbes and her friends."

Hayley stopped the car with a screech. She glared at Elijah. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid not. But it was the only-"

"Get out. Now." Hayley hissed, baring her teeth.

"Hayley, you must understand-"

"_Now."_

This time Elijah did not test her patience but did she bid. He watched as Hayley turned the car and made her way to what seemed back to the Bayou. He took out his phone and dialled Klaus.

"We have a situation."

"What is it now?"

"Hayley didn't take lightly to the fact that you sent the Mystic Falls gang to Warsaw."

"We'll speak about it when you get home."

"There's no getting home, Niklaus."

"What does that mean?"

Elijah sighed. "That means she left."

"Where?"

"I don't know. But I can guess."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Klaus felt an unbearable amount of pain wring his body.

The loneliness was a wound growing inside of his body, eternally. It was going to swallow him whole. And he would let it. Until rage would wake him up, recue him from his demise and he would be born again. Only to die again with loneliness. But then came Hope and it was something else, to think about. To learn about love again in a new way. About life. He had felt this excitement about life when he had met Caroline earlier but there was no fear of rejection this time. This baby, this _person_, would love him boundlessly and he would in return do the same. But soon—too soon—that was also snatched from him. now he was back in his pit of rage and death and destruction.

_Loving you means being vulnerable and I cannot be vulnerable. I am scared. I cannot give myself into you._ He wanted to say all of these things, but he couldn't. words were too loud. Too precise. Too crass. He chose colours and began painting. Red, black, blue, yellow. Everything a mess. A fusion of colours but also a bruise. A death. A life. Everything which was ineffable but so clear and pronounced in his life. His pain. Where was he to plant it? Whom was he to give it to?

Hayley was for Elijah. And Elijah was for Hayley. Everybody was everybody else's and nobody was his own to call. But that's because you don't want to call yourself anybody else's, a small voice said from the back of his mind. His jaw tightened and he continued to paint even more furiously.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Elijah."

Elijah sighed. "Do you think this is a wise thing to occupy yourself with when so many things require our attention?"

Klaus did not reply. "Hayley needs—,"

"She does not need anything," Klaus bit out, "from us," he added for good measure. "What she needs, she has gone to seek. We can only wait here. And unless you want me to go paint the town scarlet red with blood, I would advise you to leave me to my solitude," Klaus warned his brother coldly. He did not hear another word from Elijah except the sound of him leaving. Klaus clenched his jaw, annoyed at being interrupted.

He couldn't get the image of Caroline's look of hurt and betrayal out of his mind. For that was it, wasn't it? His outburst today was because of Caroline and how she had found out about Hope. But he couldn't understand her anger which only confused and angered him more. What right did she have to question him about his relationships when he wasn't given the same leeway? What right did she have to behave as if he cheated on her? Why was she hurt? Klaus knew the answer, but he knew Caroline didn't—or wouldn't acknowledge it, least of all hear it from _him_.

She felt something for him, that was for sure. While this thought calmed and gave Klaus some hope, it also frustrated him to no end because he knew it meant _nothing_. It didn't mean anything a year ago and it wouldn't mean anything now, or in the future. With Caroline, it never meant anything..._real_. It wouldn't _lead_ to anything. He felt his heart ache.

What do you do with pain? Klaus asked himself again. _What do you do with so much pain? What do you do? _His hands moved across the canvas, the paint flowing from his fingers, his pain coloring the white paper.

* * *

Caroline chewed her lip nervously, her eyes scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Stefan had asked Matt and Elena to join them for Krakow and they realized the easier thing was meeting in Berlin where all of their flights were going to land for the next connecting flight. It would also help save money, as Matt had pointed out over the phone. Stefan had, of course, waved all of his worries away, telling him not to worry about the money—he was going to finance all of it. Caroline was secretly glad because even she was running low on funds. Her principles about not compelling humans to do her bidding were soon waning.

"Caroline," Stefan's voice interrupted her train of thought, "they'll call us as soon as they can. You need to stop worrying."

"Stop worrying? This is the first time I'm seeing Elena in months—only God knows what kind of a manic state she's in! Not to mention the first time any of them will be seeing _you_," she said pointedly, her forehead wrinkled with worry, "and who knows how _that _will go down. And once, once we tell them _why _we're going to Krakow and for what purpose—," Caroline broke away, clutching her head in her hands, unable to complete her sentence.

She felt frustration and an impending sense of doom dawn on her. How was Elena going to react to all of this? What if she suddenly snapped and decided to kill everyone in the airport? Would they be able to control the situation? What if something happened to Matt!? What if Elena got upset and—

"Caroline, stop." Stefan said firmly, pulling her hands away from her face. He forced her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the boarding gate. "Nothing will happen," he said, sighing when Caroline gave him an unconvinced look. "Nothing catastrophic, at least."

Caroline cocked her head to the side giving him her classic Are-You-Kidding-Me? Look. "Nothing we can't handle," he supplied again. It seemed to have worked for Caroline looked away with a firm nod, seemingly much calmer.

"Yeah, I can handle anything," Caroline murmured under her breath like a prayer. Stefan wanted to point out that she didn't need to handle anything alone—it would be "us", or them, that would handle things together. But seeing as Caroline had made a better part of this journey all alone, he understood her compulsive need to remind herself that everything was under _her _control.

He sighed, turning his gaze to the escalator where people for their flight from coming down after completing security check. He cocked his head in that direction and focused his hearing to pick up any traces of Matt's and Elena's voice—excessive, yes, but if it soothed Caroline's nerves, then Stefan wasn't going to back off. He picked up a voice amidst the chaos of noises.

"They're here," Stefan said before he could see them. It was Elena's voice he had picked up. She had been murmuring—no, _saying _something, but it sounded like a murmur to Stefan—about something to Matt. Something along the lines of _god, where~~they? _At Stefan's announcement, Caroline had immediately jumped to her feet, nervous energy flowing through her body.

"Where?" she asked, her own eyes searching desperately. Stefan nodded in the direction he knew Elena and Matt would be coming out of soon. And as Caroline's last thread of patience was just about to snap, Elena and Matt revealed themselves, coming down from the escalator.

"Where are they?" Stefan heard Matt muttered under his breath. He sounded...tired. He would be. His human body must be tired after traveling and keeping Elena company. Stefan raised an arm, trying to flag his friends down. Elena's eyes, scanning the lounge, finally snagged on his'. As their eyes met, a smile broke out on Stefan's face, which quickly faded away when he noticed that Elena's smile was stiff and cold. He frowned, sharing a look of concern with Caroline who seemed to have noticed the same thing, before masking it with a polite smile. Elena was just determinedly making her way towards Caroline and Stefan and seemed to have forgotten all about Matt.

"Matt!" Caroline called out, seeing as the quarterback still remained unaware of the presence of his friends. Hearing his name being called, Matt finally spotted Stefan and Caroline and made his way towards them. Elena reached them first.

"Elena," Caroline breathed out, unsure how to greet her friend. Elena looked the same as before but a little on...edge. If she were human, Caroline would have suspected her to have a drug habit. Caroline wondered secretly how she got through security and how many times she must have been checked to have gotten through security.

"Caroline," Elena cracked a half-smile, and opened her arms for a hug. Caroline stepped in her friend's embrace, confused but grateful that things hadn't changed too much. When their hug ended, Caroline turned to hug Matt.

"How are you, Matt? God, I missed you," Caroline said against his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Care," Matt said, clutching Caroline closer to him. Caroline let out a happy sigh of relief. It had been too long since she had seen Matt. He was always warm and sweet and so full of sunshine—Caroline was suddenly reminded of a dark winter night when Klaus had said something similar to her. Was she to Klaus what Matt was to her? She frowned at that thought but refused to think more about it. There were things to be done.

She pulled away from Matt and glanced in the direction of Elena who was speaking to Stefan in soft, urgent tones. Choosing this opportunity to ask Matt questions, Caroline quickly asked, glancing pointed at Elena before turning back to him, "how was the flight here?" What she meant was: how was the flight here with crazy Elena?

Matt seemed to have gotten the point for he glanced at the ground for a moment, as if he had been weighed down by a boulder all this while; he gave out a sigh of exhaustion, "it was...fine. Manageable," he conceded. Caroline nodded at him, concerned. But her concern melted away when she looked at him again. She was relieved that Matt was okay, and he was in front of her. She felt a rush of affection soften her features.

"How are you doing? How have you been?"

The look of worry and solemnity was replaced by a cheeky smile at Caroline's question.

"It's been going good. I'm working at the police station and so far, I think I'm doing a good job. Some things have been challenging but it's been very...fulfilling." He grinned at her. Caroline marveled at the light in his eyes. He was so beautiful and tender and... human. Caroline's heart ached for her friend.

"I'm really glad to hear that," Caroline said, feeling her heart warm. It was so nice to be surrounded by her friends. "I'm really happy for you, Matt."

"Thanks, Care. I appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help with the whole Bonnie situation," Matt said, looking guilty. Caroline bit her lip. She felt a pang of annoyance but understanding go through her at once; annoyance, because Matt had just referred to Bonnie and Damon being trapped in an alternate universe as a 'problem'; and understanding because she knew how Matt's life was always interrupted by the goings on in Mystic Falls. It was much harder for him to pick of the pieces of his life when compared to the vampires. Caroline only nodded understandingly before glancing back at her two other friends.

She looked back at Elena and Stefan who were still engaged in a deep conversation. Matt followed her line of sight. As if they felt the curious gazes on them, they looked up from their whispers. Elena gave Caroline a wry smile which Caroline tried to return. It felt awkward.

"So, should we go? What are we waiting for?" Elena said, looking determined, and stuffing her hands in the pockets of her denim skirt. Caroline smiled nervously.

"We're just waiting for the flight," she pointed out, trying not to sound sarcastic. Elena pressed her lips into a thin line and muttered something about the damn, airplanes. It was so unlike Elena that Caroline did not wish to speak to her anymore.

"What is this all about anyway? Stefan has been refusing to explain," Elena crossed her arms across her chest, frowning. Caroline glanced at Stefan who looked worried. Is that what they had been talking about a minute ago?

"We're going to get...Klaus's child," Caroline almost stumbled over the word as she stared at the ground. She didn't want to see the look on her friends' faces. But that didn't mean she couldn't _hear _them. Matt let out a groan of surprise while Elena yelled a, "What!?"

Caroline reluctantly dragged her eyes up to meet Elena's. "Yes," she sighed. "Klaus has a baby who is with Rebekah at the moment. They're facing threat from Mikael so we're to bring them back safely."

"Klaus had a baby!? H-how is that even possible?" Elena looked flabbergasted. Matt was also looking at Caroline frowning. Caroline bit back the urge to snap. How the fuck was she supposed to know how that?

"I don't know," Caroline admitted, annoyed at the hurt and betrayal coming through her voice. "And frankly, I don't care," she said, stubbornly. She missed the looks exchanged between her friends. "But that's that. In exchange for this, Klaus is going to help us get Bonnie and Damon back."

Elena, who had been looking like she was barely holding back the urge to interrogate Caroline about the baby, suddenly stopped at the mention of Damon. Her face softened immediately. "Then that's all that matters," she said with a finality. Caroline looked up at her and nodded; her face reflecting the determination she saw in her friends'.

"Wait, who did Klaus have the baby _with_?" Matt's voice suddenly broke through the look of understanding Caroline and Elena were exchanging. Caroline suddenly felt her face heat up; even Elena looked curious. Stefan cleared his throat.

"That's...," he said, licking his lips nervously and running a hand through his hair, "that's...it's Hayley's baby." Stefan said, carefully. Matt looked confused and Elena's eyes widened.

"Hayley as in the werewolf Hayley who betrayed everyone?" Matt asked, looking at Caroline for confirmation. Caroline refused to look at any of them.

"Yeah, it's my goddamn fucking baby," a voice said surprising everyone.

* * *

Hayley found herself standing in front of the Mystic Falls' Gang, glowering at them with all of her might.

She had tracked them down at the airport in Germany where they had to take a connecting flight to Krakow. She had checked all the routes for flights going to Krakow and since all of them landed in Germany for a connecting flight. And considering the timeline and the possible times they could have taken a flight, there was only one such flight leaving within the time interval Hayley had mapped out.

Hayley wished she could just take off without them, but she knew that this stupid gang had were the only people except Klaus and Elijah who knew how to get in touch with Rebekah. So, she knew she had to find them and stick with them. She didn't fancy the idea of going to Elijah and asking him to put her in touch with Rebekah. Her stomach churned and her insides hurt at the thought of Elijah. She felt the feeling of hurt and betrayal wash over her anew, but she fought to push those feelings aside. This was not the time and place for her to think about this.

When she had made it to the boarding gate, deciding it was best to wait there, she had immediately seen the group. Hayley had spotted the group near the boarding gate, fuming still that Klaus and Elijah had thought _they _were more qualified than Hayley was to pick up her child. What absolute rubbish! She had reached in time to hear the ending part of their conversation. It seemed like little Miss Perfect had not told her friends whose baby it was. Of course. Deny it all she wanted Hayley knew that the Blond Vampire secretly had a thing for Klaus. Hayley couldn't exactly blame her for wanting to deny those feelings though; the Mikaelson family was a piece of work.

When she heard what the blond guy said, she couldn't help but edge forward with rage. Who the hell was he to judge her? "Yeah, it's my goddamn fucking baby," she bit out, scathingly. 

All of them turned to see her, surprised. She gave them a bitter smirk. All she wanted was to get her baby; she didn't need or want their protection or judgement. She felt a stab of loneliness suddenly, but she steeled herself to brush it off.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, moving forward predatorily. Caroline and Stefan moved with her, not to stand by her, but in front of her. She looked at them with confusion.

"Elena—," Caroline started, pulling her best friend back by the elbow, "stop." Hayley followed the motion, and the way Elena turned to give Caroline a look of surprise.

"What do you mean 'stop'!?" Elena cried out, annoyed. "Did—did you forget what she did!?"

"No, Elena, you don't get it, I didn't _forget_ but right now Hayley is not the enemy here—," Caroline tried to explain when an exasperated Elena wrenched her hand free from her friend's grasp. "Caroline, she was the reason Klaus is still alive. That he's still pulling all of these strings. That he killed Tyler's mom. Did you forget all of that?" Elena gave her a look of confusion and hatred. "Or am I missing something? Did you—are you and Klaus—is that why he's helping us?"

At having her past crimes read aloud, Hayley felt herself flinch. It all seemed like such a long time ago. She wasn't proud of what she had done but there had been no other way, she was convinced even now, although a part of her protested and said otherwise. Whatever, she had made the choices she did; she had made her bed and she wasn't afraid to lie in it. At the mention of something going on between Caroline and Klaus, Hayley almost snorted. So, it was okay as long as they were using Caroline to get something they wanted, but god forbid she do the same for herself? Hayley felt a pang of annoyance go through her. Bloody hypocrites.

Hayley watched as Caroline's already pained features twisted even more. "Elena, how could you—," The blonde had started but Hayley couldn't take this drama anymore. This journey was not easy, and they were making it only more difficult. She heard the airline announce boarding and didn't want to stay with the Mystic Falls gang any longer.

"Will you all shut the fuck up?" She snapped, making her way to the boarding gate, scream at them, shocking them into silence. They drew a few curious eyes but nothing more than that. "I'm going to pick my child up, and anybody who makes this journey more difficult than it is, will have hell to pay." She didn't look back.

* * *

Caroline, who had been abruptly cut off by Hayley, turned to her best friend, hurt and betrayal still shining through her eyes. She couldn't believe Elena would think the worst of her. As much as she wanted to follow Hayley's advice out of everyone in the world and get the hell of out of here, she really wanted to give Elena a piece of her mind.

"You know what, Elena? I don't need a lecture from _you _of all people on what is right and what is wrong. I've been trying to hold everything and everyone together and I've been looking for how to make things right again while, you—," Caroline broke off, unable to complete her sentence. Stefan and Matt were looking at her with pained faces and Elena looked _unhinged_. She didn't want to make things worse.

"I what, Caroline?" Elena challenged. "What were you going to say?"

Caroline sighed, annoyed and tired. "I'm done," she declared. Caroline ignored Elena's protests and followed Hayley to the boarding gate. She looked at her ticket and saw that the air hostess had pointed her into the empty seat next to Hayley. Great.

Caroline bit back a groan as she walked towards Hayley who was busy settling into her seat and hadn't had a chance to see the blonde walking towards her. When Caroline stood right in front of the seat, giving Hayley a chance to freak out, before she sat, and they were crammed into a small space together, Hayley looked up and as recognition bled in, she only grunted in displeasure, much to Caroline's surprise.

Caroline made no comment as she settled into the seat. But she was soon fidgeting uncomfortably. She felt the concerned looks from her friends—and the hateful one of Elena's—which she ignored. "How did you even come here?" Caroline asked, curious. "Elijah didn't mention..."

"Yes, those assholes thought they could keep the truth about my child from me, and entrust a group of strangers whom I actually consider my enemy to get _my _child," Hayley huffed bitterly, in disbelief. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Are you for real?" Caroline sputtered. "After the manipulative crap you pulled in Mystic Falls, you're really going to act as if _we're _the bad guys here?" 

Hayley's mouth pressed into a thin line. Displeasure clear on her face but she did not protest. She did what she had to do, although she regretted her actions. Caroline continued to glare at her. "You don't get to shout at Elena or us for reacting the way we are!" Caroline continued. "You may have forgotten conveniently but the last we saw you and remember of you was marked with multiple deaths. Tyler left because of you—," Caroline broke off, her throat closing up at the mention of her now ex-boyfriend. "And his mom...Klaus killed his mom and all the hybrids, for whom? Are you really going to—,"

"I get it! I did an awful unforgivable thing," Hayley cut her off sharply. "I can't do anything to change the past. And I don't owe you any explanations."

Caroline gave her a look of disbelief. "You snapped my fucking neck the last time I saw you in Mystic Falls; and then ratted me out to Klaus the first chance you got, to save your own hide." Caroline took a deep breath. "You're the same person I knew you in Mystic Falls. And the least you owe me is a fucking explanation," Caroline finished, her headache beginning to return. She did not want to be here talking to Hayley but so was her fate. She glanced at Hayley to find the wolf staring at her hands in her lap in silence. Caroline breathed out a puff of air through her nose. She hadn't been expecting Hayley to answer but she also hadn't expected to see the guilt and remorse on the werewolf's face. 

"I did it...," Hayley began but stopped as if struggling with herself. "I did it because I—," she broke off again to look outside the window. Caroline followed her line of sight. It was dark outside. They would be reaching early morning tomorrow, she figured. "I'm sorry," she heard Hayley mumble so softly, Caroline knew she wouldn't have picked up on it if not for her supernatural abilities. She chose not to reply to Hayley's apology, considering it half-ass. 

After a few moments, Caroline decided to break the silence.

"For what it's worth, I didn't know Kl—Elijah didn't tell you about the fact that we were going to pick up your...baby," Caroline stumbled over the word. She hoped Hayley didn't notice. Hayley did. The Hybrid gave a snort at the blonde vampire's comment.

"I'm sure," she muttered. "We don't need to bond Caroline. I'm not one of your pet projects."

Caroline glared at her. "God, you're so...," she began but trailed off, her eyes, which were sparkling with annoyance and anger a moment ago, had dulled with a sudden realization. Hayley was so incorrigible, arrogant and proud. Just like... Klaus. Was that why they—was that why now they were family and had a child together? Caroline's face grew stony.

Seeing the change in Caroline's expression, Hayley's smirk was replaced with curiosity. "I'm so what?" Caroline looked away from Hayley, regretting sitting next to her. "I remind you of him, don't I?" She smirked again, closing her eyes.

Caroline's head snapped back to glower at Hayley. She didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. "For what it's worth, I don't give a shit about your drama," Hayley said curtly, her eyes still closed. If she were in a better mood, she might have explained to Caroline that there was nothing romantic between Klaus and herself, but she wasn't. Actually, scratch that. Hayley wasn't sure she would have done that even if she _were _in a good mood. All she knew was that she wanted to get to her baby, and she wasn't going to let anybody, or anything stand in her way.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hayley asked, impatient. They had landed an hour ago in Krakow and Caroline who held a compass that was spelled to point towards Rebekah had led them outside the airport and had them walking for twenty minutes before Hayley decided she had had enough.

Caroline, who had been intently following the needle of the compass, gave her look of annoyance mixed with worry. "I don't _know_," she spat out, "I'm just following the stupid compass Elijah gave me. He said it will lead us to Rebekah. If he would have just given me a goddamn cell number..."

"I have Rebekah's phone number, if you want," Matt said, surprising everyone. He cleared his throat self-consciously. "I mean, I'm not sure, I would have to check again, of course. But I do have it."

Hayley cocked her head to the side, momentarily distracted from the ache and anxiety in her chest. Was this the boy Rebekah had once told her about? She didn't know she was into Matt Donovan, Tyler's friend. That was interesting. She turned to see Caroline walking faster and matched her pace with the blonde's.

"Should we just take a taxi?" Matt asked. Of course, he's tired. He's human. Hayley purveyed him critically. She saw Caroline's eyes scan Matt's face, seeing the exhaustion and sleeplessness in it. Caroline also glanced at Elena who looked sour but looked like she was holding herself back with some effort. An incomprehensible realization seemed to have dawned on the blonde for Hayley saw her exchange a glance with Stefan.

"How about you guys wait at the airport, get something to eat, while Hayley and I get Rebekah and the baby?" Hayley was impressed that Caroline did not stumble—though she looked like she really had struggled—to get all those controversial words out; 'Hayley', 'baby'. She felt a smirk hover on her lips before they tightened into displeasure. She didn't like that they were slowing her down.

"Sometime this century," Hayley said. She saw Stefan nod back at Caroline and take the other two dullards back to the airport.

"Call me," Stefan said to Caroline; the latter gave him a weary nod. As they made their way back to the airport, Hayley saw Caroline look at the compass again. She looked at the vampire expectantly.

"It's just asking us to go straight," she said. Hayley nodded as they began walking again. Hayley could almost hear the cogs turn in Caroline's head. She was clearly dying to ask her something. Hayley let out a sigh of exasperation. How did Klaus stand her, again?

"What is it?" Hayley snapped making Caroline flinch. The latter looked like she wanted to snap back but seemed to have thought better of it for she only said, "I'm just sorry all this happened... to you. No matter what you did to us," she said pointedly, "I can't imagine how rough it must have been for you to be away from your baby."

Hayley regarded her for a moment before looking ahead. "Yeah, it sucked," she allowed herself to say. She didn't want to bond with this Barbie but felt placated that at least someone had acknowledged her pain without babying her. They walked in silence before Caroline stopped suddenly. They were standing at a three-way intersection. Caroline looked at the compass and then looked up again, and then looked at the compass and then looked up again.

"What is it?" Hayley asked, inching closer to Caroline.

"It's asking us to go into the...," Caroline glanced at the wall in front of them, "into the wall?" she said, unsure. "I think it's broken."

Hayley, who had been in the company of witches in New Orleans and had seen them pull of marvelous wonders and feats of power knew that the compass had not been broken. "I don't think so," Hayley said as she made her way to the wall. She pressed a hand against the wall and felt it give in. She pulled her hand back immediately with a small gasp. All this time, Caroline watched with wonder. She wondered if the cars zooming past them knew there was a magical wall right in front of their eyes.

"Incredible," Caroline said softly as she too reached out to press her hand into the wall to feel the delight of having it go through, only to be disappointed when it didn't. Caroline touched the wall again, firmly, but it was solid. Hayley watched her with curiosity.

"I think it's spelled for family only," Hayley said flatly as she began to walk in, but Caroline roughly pulled her back.

"Wait!" The blond called out, her hand firm on Hayley's forearm, eyes shining with concern. "We don't know what's on the other side of the wall; we don't know if there's a monster there, or if it's a trap!" Caroline protested. "You can't go in there alone."

Hayley gave her a look of irritation as she shrugged her hand off firmly. "I have to take that chance for my child," she said as ventured forward. "If I'm not out in ten, don't follow me, but get my baby, okay?" she said over her shoulder. She did not turn to see if Caroline nodded or not. For some reason she knew Caroline would do it. Hayley felt she finally understood why Klaus was so hung up on Caroline; her heart was pure.

As Hayley entered the wall, she felt her body being sucked into a vacuum before it was spit out onto the other side to reveal—a suburb. Hayley felt her skin tingle with magic as she surveyed the neighborhood. She could hear the sound of kids playing; the smell of food being cooked; a dog barking somewhere. Was this a neighborhood of magical creatures? She sniffed the air—human and rotting flesh. Why did the wall lead them here? And where was Rebekah?

Hayley decided to follow the scent of rotting flesh. There was something wrong here; she could feel it in her bones. As she walked down the street, she wondered how the hell she was to find Rebekah in this human neighborhood. She didn't have to wonder for long because she spotted a police car and a huge crowd of people in front of a house. Hayley could hear them talk but she couldn't understand what they were saying. But she wasn't the only one struggling with communication, it seemed because she heard traces of English mixed with what she assumed for broken Polish. The smell of rotting flesh was coming from here. American? But the accent seemed...Canadian, yes.

There were police lines drawn everywhere and though Hayley could not spot the cause of the rotting flesh—possibly removed by the police—she knew it had been here. She was about to walk away from the scene when she stopped abruptly. It was what the girl had said that had stopped her in her tracks. Rebekah. She had said the word Rebekah. Hayley turned on her heels and made her way to the crowd determinedly. This was Rebekah's neighborhood and she had lived her, clearly; and this girl knew her. There was panic in her voice; crying no doubt. Hayley knew there were too many eyes here for her to do anything, so she waited in the shadows for the crowd to disperse and for the girl to head home.

It was a half hour before the police let her go. Hayley caught up with her; the girl let out a shriek of surprise. Geez, talk about dramatic. "Relax," Hayley said, throwing her hands up in defense. The girl looked at her with anxious untrusting eyes.

"English?" The girl croaked. She was a mess. Her brown hair was thrown into a messy bun and she seemed to be in a pair of jeans and a tank top with a huge cardigan which the girl was tugging to herself.

"Yes, I'm American," Hayley said, trying to smile. She didn't want to scare the brunette, but she was also feeling very impatient.

"I'm Canadian," Elizabeth said as a matter-of-fact, her arms still wound tightly around herself.

Hayley nodded, acting as if interested. "I suppose you couldn't tell me what happened back there?"

The confused expression on the girl's face was replaced by a guarded, frightened look. "I don't know," she snapped, as she started walking faster. Hayley, who was rooted to the ground, took a deep breath to calm herself before following the girl again.

"I think you do," Hayley pressed. "It's Rebekah's house, isn't it? Did—did something happen to her or someone else?" Hayley's throat almost choked with fear. The girl had stopped abruptly and looked at Hayley as if she was seeing her for the first time.

"H-how do you know Rebekah?"

"We're...sisters," Hayley said, reluctantly. They were sisters-in-law...in a way of speaking. Hayley cringed at the thought. The girl looked at her suspiciously. Hayley sighed. "She's my baby's godmother. Is Hope okay?"

"Wait, what?" The girl frowned. "Who is Hope?"

Hayley looked at her like she had grown another head. "How many Rebekahs do you know?"

"One," the girl said adamantly, "she's blonde, tall, with a British accent."

"Yes," Hayley said, feeling her heart beat faster, with excitement and fear. "Yes, that's her."

"But the baby she had was not called Hope. Her name was Aesa." Hayley's eyebrows furrowed. Did Rebekah change Hope's name? "Fine, whatever Aesa it is then," Hayley said quickly, "where is she? Where are they?"

"I don't know!" The girl threw her hands up in frustration. "The police are hounding me for the same reason. I just went to her house this morning because we had plans to hangout, and I saw Martha—the nanny—dead on the front door! I'm surprised no one else had noticed but I guess I did come quite early in the morning. So I called the police and now they think _I _had something to do with this because Rebekah and her baby cannot be found and there's apparently no record of them in their system. How is that my fault or responsibility!?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Who the fuck was I friends with? Is she an international criminal?" Now it seemed to Hayley that the girl was talking more to herself. Hayley interrupted her before she launched into another tirade.

"You were friends with Rebekah?" Hayley asked, examining the girl. She looked plain. Not really the kind of girls Rebekah was prone to befriend. Maybe she was going for a new look, a new life, Hayley thought. She still didn't appreciate her baby's name being changed.

"Yes! And whoever you are, get away from me. I don't want anything to do with this!" She said and began walking faster. Hayley caught up with her easily.

"If she's your friend, then you must have her number. Give me your phone," Hayley ordered. The girl stopped and gave Hayley a look of incredulity.

"No, I'm not going to give you my phone!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I don't care even if she is an international criminal, I don't want her to get hurt, and I don't trust you." Hayley's eyes widened with surprise. What the hell...Why didn't compulsion work on her? But Hayley was impressed that the girl would stand up to a seemingly dangerous stranger for her friend.

"That's all nice and sweet and I'm sure Rebekah would appreciate the sentiment but I really do need to borrow your phone so I can call Rebekah. If you really want to keep her safe, then you will do as I say," she said, her voice deadly and threatening. As she took a step forward a look of horror had taken over the girl's face and her lower lip trembled. The tension between them was broken when a voice called out to them.

"There you are!" An exasperated voice said. Hayley looked up, surprised at the voice. It couldn't be...

"How the hell did you get in here?" Hayley blurted. Caroline was standing in front her, hands on her hips, looking very displeased.

"I called in a favour," Caroline said, her face souring, "a favour with a heavy price to pay for, no doubt."

Hayley gave her a questioning look but suppressed the urge to ask her any questions. There were other matters to deal with at the present. "I asked you to wait, outside!"

"How could I?" Caroline barked, angry. "I was worried!" She glanced at the girl next to Hayley. "Who is _she_?"

"I'm Elizabeth," the girl yelped, freaked out by the two girls, no doubt, assaulting her after what had been a very trying day. Caroline looked at the girl with a critical look in her eye before she turned to Hayley.

"Who is she?" She asked again. "And why are you terrorizing her?"

"_She_ is Rebekah's friend," Hayley said, "who has Rebekah's phone number but is refusing to give it to me out of loyalty towards her friend."

Caroline had a look of exasperation on her face. "Rebekah has a friend, really? Are you sure she's not compelled?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "She's not compelled," she said, "she wouldn't give me the phone when I asked her. She's a close enough friend that Rebekah gave her vervain."

Caroline bit her lip, looking thoughtful, her eyebrows furrowed. She took a step towards the girl who immediately took a step back. "I understand that you're scared and confused but we don't want to hurt you or Rebekah. We want to protect, Rebekah," Caroline said softly, putting on her Miss Mystic Falls smile. "It would be great if you could give us her phone number. We'll call her right in front of you. In fact, why don't _you_ call her?"

Hayley tapped her foot impatiently. She really wanted to kill this girl. Caroline seemed to have noticed that because her voice became more urgent. "You can call her and tell her that Caroline—no wait, scratch that, just tell her Hayley is here, she kind of hates me," Caroline explained, "we fought once in high school, _anyway_, you can call and tell her that Hayley is here and if she wants, she can speak to us."

The girl glanced in both their directions before letting out a sigh. "Even if I did give it to you, it won't be of any use, she has switched off her cell phone. I've been trying her since morning."

Hayley stopped tapping. Before she could say anything, Caroline's voice, soft but deadly beat her to it. She said, "You know, it's fuckery like this that really makes a person snap and kill another person. Next time, I suggest you lead with that, okay?"

The girl trembled but she stood her ground. "I'm sorry," she ground out, "can I go now?"

"Not yet," Hayley said. "Take us to Rebekah's home."

"You know where it is! You don't need me!"

Caroline shot Hayley a look of curiosity. What was she planning? Hayley only glanced at her direction before turning to the girl.

"Elizabeth was it?" she said, taking a step towards the girl—Elizabeth's direction. "I've had a really shitty...couple of...actually, a really shitty life so far. So, I suggest you stop getting on my nerves right now and do as I say. Don't even bother running or screaming because you will be dead before you can get the first sound out."

The girl —Elizabeth—looked like she was going to scoff at Hayley's words but seeing Caroline's grave expression, she swallowed. She glanced at them fearfully and looked around her for anyone to help her. There was no one. Hayley only gave her a blank stare. Elizabeth finally nodded and began walking towards what Caroline assumed was Rebekah's house.

"Was that really necessary?" Caroline asked as she caught up to Hayley and they both pulled back, letting Elizabeth lead the way.

"You brought up the killing bit the first time," Hayley said pointedly. "And you didn't seem particularly torn up about it, if I recall correctly." She smirked at Caroline, who relented and let a small smile come to her face. Her eyes darted towards Elizabeth's fast-walking form.

"She's gonna run," Caroline said with a sigh. Caroline saw the way Elizabeth's head had been moving in all possible directions, looking for an escape no doubt; and the way her body was angled, suggested she was going to run to the right. Caroline caught up with her and tugged her arm harshly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Caroline said. She felt the girl's breath hitch. "Just show us to the house, and we'll let you go, yeah?"

"Okay," the girl said, her breath staggering. "We're here, anyway." She jutted her chin in the direction of a house which had yellow tape all over the doors.

Caroline frowned. "Is there a back door?"

"Yes," the girl said carefully. Hayley gave her a pointed look. "Oh, come on, you said all I needed to do was show you the house! Now let me go!"

"Show us the back entrance and then we'll be fine," Hayley said surprising Caroline. She didn't understand what game Hayley was playing. She felt it was fine to let the girl go. But she didn't want to argue in front of the girl. As the girl grunted and groaned but led them to the back yard.

"I didn't know she was into gardening," Caroline remarked as they jumped over the fence, entering the backyard. Hayley was also surprised to see flower beds with roses, lilies and peonies growing.

The girl let out a snort. "She hired a gardener, she couldn't risk getting her nails dirty," Elizabeth remarked. A sad expression suddenly took over her face.

"That does sound like Rebekah," Hayley snorted as she walked around the flower beds and tried the door. It was locked.

"You really are her friends, aren't you?" Elizabeth said.

"I am," Hayley confirmed. "I just want her safe," she added quietly.

"Me too," Elizabeth said. "She's my best friend and when I saw the nanny this morning...I just..."

"She had a nanny?" Hayley frowned.

"Yeah, the woman from before, the dead woman," Elizabeth stumbled over the word 'dead'. She sniffed, rubbing her palm against her cheeks where tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"She was a very good mom," Elizabeth said, as if talking to herself. "She _is _a very good mom," she corrected herself.

Caroline watched the whole exchange with guarded fascination. Rebekah seemed to have really built a life for herself here. She put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "We want her safe too," she said. Caroline gave her a sympathetic look.

"How come she never spoke about you guys?" Elizabeth said, sniffing again.

"Well, I'm not her friend," Caroline said, putting an emphasis on _I'm_.

"No, she's not, she just slept with her brother," Hayley snickered. Elizabeth gasped, looking at Caroline, who had turned beet-red, curiously. Hayley ignored the protests by the blonde and tried the back door. It was locked.

"I think there's a key in one of the flower pots...," Elizabeth said, looking amused by Caroline's protests. No sooner had she said this than Hayley had let out a casual "no need" and wrenched the door open. Hayley did not see the wide-eyed look on Elizabeth's face.

"Damn, you must lift like crazy," she said, making Hayley snicker. Hayley's face soon turned somber as they entered the house. It was neat and well-kept. Soft bright colours with sunlight coming in—it looked like a good house to raise a child. Hayley spotted the stairwell looked up, wondering where Hope's nursery was when her eyes caught the photo frames on stairway wall. Her lips parted and she saw more photos on the first floor where the living room came into view. Hope looked beautiful and so happy. There were pictures of Elizabeth too. She picked one up. Elizabeth came to stand next to her, a sad smile on her face.

"This was taken two months ago when we had gone to the park with Aesa," she said. Hayley felt her chest tighten and her throat close up. She put the photo down. "We've got things to do," she said clearing her throat, a stony expression on her face. Caroline, who had been watching Hayley with a sad pitiful look which Hayley loathed, adjusted her expression to give her a firm nod.

"Look around for any clues to where she might be," Hayley said, already disappearing up the stairs in a whiz. Caroline looked in alarm to see whether Elizabeth had noticed but she seemed preoccupied with the photo Hayley had been looking at earlier. She seemed to be really worried about Rebekah.

"We'll make sure she's okay," Caroline supplied with a small smile. "But let's look for things now." Elizabeth nodded and began looking around the living room, while Caroline moved towards the kitchen. She rummaged through the shelves and cupboards to find nothing. She heard Hayley come down the stairs and call out to her.

"I found this," she said, showing them a piece of paper with strange writings on it. "These are similar to the ones in our—in Mikaelson house," Hayley said. Caroline immediately understood that it was one of the ancient languages of the Vikings.

"We need help," Hayley said. "Call Klaus."

Caroline's eyes widened. "I'm not calling him!" She sputtered, incredulous. After that fight with Klaus she was in no mood to speak to him. "I had a fight with him," Carolied supplied as way of an explanation. Hayley sighed.

"I'm fighting with him too, so I can't call him either." Hayley pursed her lips.

"I can call him," Elizabeth supplied, unhelpfully. Caroline and Hayley gave her a look of exasperation before exchanging one between themselves before a realization dawned upon them. It wasn't that bad of an idea, actually.

"I don't think he will answer calls from an unknown number," Caroline said, looking doubtful. Hayley shook her head.

"He will." She seemed sure. "He won't miss any calls, not right now." Caroline didn't fully comprehend her meaning but did not protest. Hayley knew Klaus better than Caroline did.

"Alright," Caroline conceded. "Give me your phone," she said to Elizabeth, who supplied it dutifully compared to an hour ago when death threats had to be issued. Kindness really works, Caroline thought, satisfied, as she typed in Klaus's number.

"You have his number memorized?" Hayley remarked raising her eyebrows meaningfully. Elizabeth, who had been watching the exchange curiously said, "is this the brother she slept with?" she asked.

"I don't have it memorized I just have a very good memory!" Caroline protested lamely. "And can you stop talking about the whole sleeping with him bit!"

Ignoring Caroline's protests, Hayley turned to Elizabeth to confirm that indeed, that _was _the brother with whom Caroline had slept with. Elizabeth smiled conspiratorially. Caroline refused to engage in any more childish conversation and just passed the phone to Elizabeth. She glanced at the number. International.

"American number?" She asked.

"New Orleans," Hayley answered. Elizabeth pressed the call button. There was pin drop silence as the three girls waited for Klaus to answer. He did not disappoint, answering on the fifth ring.

"Took him long enough," Hayley muttered. Caroline spared her a fretful glance before looking at Elizabeth again.

"Hello," his deep voice ran a knife through Caroline. She tried not to flinch. She felt herself getting angry for some silly reason. How dare he say hello like everything was okay!? How dare he—her internal rant was cut short with Elizabeth's inelegant stuttering.

"H-hello, hi, yes," she stuttered. Caroline's narrowed her eyebrows. 'British?' Elizabeth whispered; her eyes had lit up. 'You could have warned me,' she whispered. Caroline clutched her forehead. Klaus had no doubt heard all of it and he was _not_ amused.

"Who is this?" he snapped. Annoyed, Hayley gestured for her to speak into the phone.

Elizabeth frowned at the tone. "Hey, no need to be rude," she said, "I'm calling as a favour, on behalf of my two friends here."

"And who might they be?" Klaus asked on the other side of the phone.

"They're—," Elizabeth began but stopped, looking at them blankly. "Wait, what are your names again?"

Hayley's eyebrows furrowed. What? Caroline and Hayley gave her a look of disbelief. "What!?" She cried out, feeling harshly judged. "Between the threats of violence and finding the dead nanny on the porch and the police, I'm sorry if I didn't catch your names," she said scathingly. She felt a sigh of annoyance at the other end of the receiver. "Klaus is not happy," she told them pointedly.

Hayley could almost see Klaus pinching his bridge in frustration. "Caroline and Hayley," she heard Caroline say. Elizabeth nodded briefly. "Their names are—," she began again, but Caroline and Hayley both heard Klaus cut her off.

"Yes, love, I heard that. Can you switch me over?"

"They don't want to talk to you," Elizabeth said immediately, waving off Caroline and Hayley's protests. I got this, she mouthed to them. Caroline and Hayley exchanged a look of concern. If only Elizabeth really knew whom she was speaking with.

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. "That leaves me in a very awkward position," they heard Klaus's voice say, dripping with the threat of violence. Of course, the Canadian did not catch on to it, for she said.

"No worries, I've done this before—mediated between exes, I mean," Elizabeth said, cheerfully. Hayley's eyes widened, and Caroline let out a noise of protest. Elizabeth gave her a questioning look and before Caroline could clarify anything Elizabeth seemed to have drawn her own conclusions—which did not calm Caroline for the next words Elizabeth said very confidently were, "or present lover. Or lovers. I don't exactly understand this situation, but I know that we need your help."

Another long pause. "This is ridiculous," they heard Klaus mutter, before saying loudly, "And whom am I speaking with love?" he asked tightly.

"Um...," Elizabeth began. She was distracted by Caroline waved her arms, shaking her head vigorously. Don't tell him, she was saying. "A friend," she finally said. "Anyway," she cleared her throat quickly, "I'll send you some pictures. Can you tell us what it means? We're trying to find out where Rebekah is, actually. So, if you could help us."

There was an even longer pause now. A click. "I think he hung up," she said. "No shit," Hayley snorted. "Send him the pictures. He'll reply."

"Yeah," Caroline nodded, "and maybe you should get rid of your phone," she breathed, laughing awkwardly, though her eyes were alert and cautious.

Elizabeth looked at her with a frown.

"Why...?"

"Oh, you know," she blew a raspberry, "just cuz, no biggie. But he may hunt you down and kill you, so. Just to be careful." She gave another awkward life as the colour drained from Elizabeth's face. Caroline took Elizabeth's phone from her frozen hands to see if Klaus had replied. He had.

"You're kidding right?" Elizabeth gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah...no," Caroline said before glancing at the phone again.

"Well?" She heard Hayley say, looking at her expectantly.

"Only one word. Airport."

"Then let's go," Hayley said.

"Okay, let me just pack a bag and I'll come with you," Elizabeth said making the other two girls stop in their tracks.

"Um," Caroline pursed her lips in confusion. "What? We're going to New Orleans in _America_," Caroline put a lot of emphasis on the last word to ensure the human understood they were going to another continent entirely.

"Yes, thank you, I know where New Orleans is; I've always been meaning to visit, actually," Elizabeth said, looking thoughtful.

"You're not coming with us," Hayley cut in curtly.

"Why? I want to make sure Rebekah and Aesa are safe!" Elizabeth pouted.

Caroline and Hayley exchanged a look. "You don't need to worry about that. We'll call you when we find her."

"But I would have rid of my phone by then," Elizabeth pointed out.

Hayley groaned. "Take _my _number then," she said handing her phone to her.

"Wouldn't it be just easier to bring me along?"

"No!" Hayley said, annoyed. This girl had been helpful so far and she seemed like a good person, but she was starting to get on her nerves and Hayley was not sure what she'd do if she snapped. She took a deep breath in and let it go. "We've already wasted a lot of time and we need to get back," she said, trying not to shout.

"Yeah, and I don't think that's a good idea. Wouldn't the police be suspicious if you leave for America right away?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows in faux concern.

"No, they didn't really ask me to stay, so I don't see any reason to do so," Elizabeth said, smiling, "and I've been dying for a vacation; get out of the country for a while. New Orleans sounds good."

Caroline pursed her lips. "Should we just kill her?" Hayley asked her quietly. Caroline turned to give her the full icy blast of her glare. Hayley shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. I don't want to piss Bekah off even before seeing her." That's not what Caroline had been going for, but she didn't protest.

"Okay, how about we go to the airport first, and then you follow us? We'll wait for you there," Caroline said as a way of placating Elizabeth. God, she cursed Rebekah for giving this girl vervain.

"Okay, but wouldn't it be better if we just left together? It's an hour to the airport and I don't see either of you with a car. There's no taxis in the suburbs," Elizabeth pointed out.

Caroline and Hayley exchanged a look. "We can't go back the way we came," Caroline said cryptically. Hayley's eyebrows furrowed. "I tried," Caroline added. "The door...closed," she added again, as way of explanation.

Hayley looked at Elizabeth. "You have a car?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, I do." Elizabeth allowed Caroline to walk fast; she slowed down, pulling Hayley aside.

"Why didn't you let her go when we first came to the house?" Caroline asked, remembering Hayley's insistence on Elizabeth keeping them company till they ventured inside the house.

"Well, I just wanted to check for intruders or booby traps," Hayley shrugged.

"So, you used her as bait?" Caroline asked, disbelief coloring her face.

Hayley didn't reply. "Better her than us." Caroline shook her head in disbelief. Hayley ignored her as she fastened her pace to catch up with Elizabeth.

"How long till we reach your place?"

"Ten minutes. I live just around the corner."

Caroline watched them with displeasure before catching up to them. She decided to save her breath for another time. Something told her there would be one.


	8. Chapter 8

“If Rebekah was going to the airport why didn’t she just say so? Why leave a cryptic message? And what about that stupid portal in the wall, that time? And why did the compass not show us that she was there in the airport!?” Caroline asked, without pausing. They were waiting outside near Elizabeth’s car as the latter was inside her apartment, packing.

Hayley, who had been growing impatient with every passing second, looked at Caroline with a frown. She wanted to dismiss the blonde’s concerns, but her questions were not unfounded. Hayley had also been thinking about the same thing.

“How long is she going to be?” Hayley muttered, annoyed.

“I’m going to check,” Caroline said with a sigh. “Wanna come along?” She asked Hayley who considered her question for a moment before nodding her assent. It was better than waiting. They did not wait to walk at human speed seeing as they ears did not pick up any human in close proximity. They immediately found themselves in front of the number Elizabeth said she lived in. 710.

“Elizabeth,” Caroline called out in a sing-song fashion. “What are you—,” she began as she knocked but was immediately cut off when the door opened at the slightest touch it wasn’t locked. She exchanged a look of concern with Hayley. She cocked her head to the side—she could hear a heartbeat, Elizabeth’s no doubt. But it was beating rapidly, adrenaline pumping through it, no doubt in fear. Something was very wrong.

Caroline gestured for Hayley to stay here while she went in. When Hayley looked like she was going to disagree Caroline shook her head with a frown mouthing the words, ‘element of surprise’. Hayley nodded, begrudgingly, letting Caroline enter first.

Caroline opened the door with a bang to meet the terror filled face of Elizabeth who was being held captive by a strange woman behind her. Her hand was wound around her neck in a fashion not unfamiliar to Caroline. Vampire.

“What’s going on here?” She asked, warily. She surveyed the room to see if there was someone else in the room. She found no one. So only one vampire. But what was a vampire doing here?

“What do you want?” Caroline asked. There was a bizarre glassy look in its face. Caroline knew that look; the vampire was clearly compelled. This was not going to go down well. 

“Rebekah,” the vampire whispered. “Where?”

“Let the girl go,” Caroline said, instead, her hands up raised to show she meant no harm. The vampire was clearly displeased by her response for something flickered across her features before her hold tightened on Elizabeth, who whimpered in pain and discomfort.

“Where is Rebekah?” The vampire said, with much discomfort, it seemed. Caroline frowned, nervous. She didn’t want Elizabeth to get hurt, and neither did she want Elizabeth to find out the truth about them. Damn Rebekah for giving this girl Vervain.

“Rebekah’s downstairs,” Caroline lied, “let the girl go and we’ll go speak to Rebekah.”

The vampire looked at Caroline for a moment, considering her offer. Caroline was sure the vampire would not only reject the offer but also snap Elizabeth’s neck off and was surprised when the vampire immediately let Elizabeth go. “Okay,” the vampire said.

“Go,” Caroline said to Elizabeth, who did not wait to be told twice before dashing out of the room. “Show me to Rebekah.” the vampire looked at Caroline with eerie dead eyes. Caroline felt unsettled. Before Caroline could say or do anything, Hayley whooshed in and snapped the vampire’s neck eliciting a gasp of shock and horror out of Caroline. The shock soon faded to be replaced with confusion.

“How did you do that?” Caroline frowned. Werewolves were weak when they were not in transition or when it was not during the full moon; how the hell did Hayley just do what she do? Hayley did not answer. stepping over the now unconscious body of vampire to go through its cell phone. Caroline felt agitated. “Um, hello? I asked you a question.”

Hayley shot her a look of irritation. “How did I do what?”

“You’re a werewolf!” Caroline explained, frustrated. “How did you _whoosh _in and just snap a _vampire_’s neck?”

“That’s because I’m not a werewolf,” Hayley said, “I’m a hybrid.” She seemed to have found something on the phone, for she frowned. “It’s empty, completely empty,” she muttered.

Caroline, who was still reeling from the new information that Hayley was a hybrid, blinked, surprised. “You’re a _what _now?” She almost shouted.

“Hybrid,” Hayley said flatly, “now can you pick your jaw up the floor and help me move this body?” Caroline frowned but conceded. “The phone doesn’t lead us to anywhere or anything. It must be Esther.”

“Guys, are you okay? Should I call the police?” They heard Elizabeth’s hurried footsteps as she climbed the stairs. Her eyes widened as she entered her room and saw the unconscious body of the vampire—to her of course, it was a human. “You knocked her out?”

Hayley gave her a distracted look; she seemed to be agonizing about something. “Where is the nearest trash can?” she said. “Or woods.”

“Woods?” Elizabeth gave her a look of worry.

“Well we have to dispose the body somewhere safe where it won’t be linked to you,” Hayley said in a matter-of-fact way. Caroline gave her a look of disbelief before she turned to Elizabeth with her best reassuring smile. But it seemed to have betrayed the nervousness and anxiety she was feeling for Elizabeth did not look comforted.

“What—what do you mean?” Elizabeth asked, her widening further. “Did you—is she dead?”

“Not yet,” Hayley said looking for something on her phone.

“Listen, why don’t we just leave it here and go?” Caroline asked.

“Because it’s my flat, goddammit! How did she even come here?” Elizabeth asked, looking agitated. “I mean how did she even know I was friends with Rebekah. Is this person an assassin? What’s happening? Will more of them come here? Where am I supposed to go?”

“Then _move,_” Caroline said sternly. “This has taken way too much time already, we need to get a move on.” She exchanged a look with Hayley before turning to Elizabeth and saying, “You insisted on coming with us. You’re either all in or out.”

“I just thought it would be an adventurous road trip! I didn’t know we’d be murdering people!” Elizabeth protested. Hayley looked murderous while Caroline pinched her nose, at the end of her patience.

“I understand all of this is confusing and overwhelming. You can choose to back out right now and we’ll never have to see each other ever again,” Caroline said, her voice reaching a high shrill, “or you can shut the fuck up and do exactly as we say or end up dead. Okay?” Elizabeth flinched while Hayley was already dragging the vampire outside of the building. Caroline saw Elizabeth’s eyes follow the movement with fear and anxiety.

“What kind of shit has Rebekah got herself into?” Elizabeth whispered, her forehead wrinkling with worry. Caroline’s features softened when she realized the girl really did care about the Original Vampire. If she only knew what a murderous psychotic bitch Rebekah was and that she really didn’t have anyone to worry about apart from herself.

“Rebekah will be fine,” Caroline said softly, “but I think it’s best if you could stay at a friend’s place for a few days and then—,”

“We have to bring her along because she knows too much and can’t be compelled,” Hayley said. “She’ll only end up becoming a loose end.” Caroline frowned at the cold calculative tone.

“Are you planning on using her as—,” Caroline broke off, her eyes flickering off in Elizabeth’s direction before returning to Hayley’s face to say in a low voice, “bait again?”

Hayley rolled her eyes. “You wound me,” she said sarcastically. Caroline’s face changed. Hayley had sounded like Klaus right there. They must really spend a lot of time together...She felt a tug at her heart but immediately suppressed it.

Hayley seemed to have not seen the change in demeanor for she turned to Elizabeth and said, “I hope you’re all packed because we leave now.” Elizabeth did not protest for a change, giving only a small nod, as if a child disciplined by their mother, and went to collect her things.

“Why don’t you wait downstairs? I’ll go get my car out front,” Elizabeth said. Hayley immediately nodded and began making her way down. Caroline followed

“What do you think you’re doing?” Caroline said, as soon as they went downstairs. Hayley ignored her, looking at her phone. Caroline tapped her foot impatiently, not impressed. “I’m _waiting_,” she said in a sing-song voice that was not meant to delight. Hayley shot her a sharp look but relented, saying, “it’s safer for her if she comes with us. If Esther and Mikael are behind that vampire, then this girl’s family and friends will be vulnerable to danger. Just...trust me on this,” Hayley said. Caroline looked at her unconvinced but remained silent. Having been at the receiving end of Esther and Mikael—the whole Mikaelson family’s fury at one point or another, she knew they had a taste for vengeance. What surprised Caroline was Hayley’s forethought and... compassion?

A phone started ringing causing the Hayley and Caroline to freeze. It was the now-dead Vampire’s. “What do you think you’re doing?” Hayley asked as Caroline bent down to pick up the phone. She answered the phone and felt her breath caught in her lungs as she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. No faster had she heard it, than she had hung up immediately.

“Mikael,” Caroline whispered, horror bleeding into her bones. The vampire hunter was the reason for these attacks. He had said, _Hello, Caroline. _

While Hayley’s eyebrows had furrowed with anxiety, she had not lost her cool. “He’s sent reinforcements,” Hayley said looking outside the window, her face set in stone.

“Elizabeth,” Caroline said, her eyes widening. “I’ll go get her.”

“I’ll deal with the...vampires,” Hayley said, with a sniff. Caroline’s eyes widened. She could tell if someone was a werewolf or a vampire by their smell? And from so afar? If there was time Caroline would have stopped to tell Hayley how impressive that was. On second thought, she probably wouldn’t have. No sooner had Caroline nodded that the vampires had already scaled the building and were trying to crawl inside the room. But that wasn’t what caught Caroline’s horror and attention. It was how Hayley was effortlessly flinging them across the room and tearing them apart. It was gruesome but also incredible. Caroline had only a moment to observe all of this as she whooshed away to where Elizabeth was sitting her car—hyperventilating.

Caroline’s confused dissipated as she realized the girl had just been threatened with death a few minutes ago. “You doing alright?” Caroline asked gently. The girl let out a shriek startling the both of them.

“What’s wrong with you!?” Caroline scolded her.

“How the—when—what?” Elizabeth’s eyes were wide as saucers. “How did you come here!? And when?” She forced out as if with much effort. Caroline only shrugged casually. “I walked,” she said as she looked in the backseat where a bag pack sat. “I’m assuming you’ve got all of your stuff in there?”

Elizabeth nodded nervously as she closed the door of her car and got into the driver’s seat. “Yeah, I do.” She let out a sigh. “What was that back there?”

“Right, I’m sure you have a lot of questions but I’m afraid we don’t have the time to explain right now.”

“Of course, you don’t” Elizabeth muttered, “I was only just almost murdered a moment ago.” Her voice cracked and Caroline could hear her heart palpitate and tears run down her cheeks. She pursed her lips. She remembered how scared she had been when she had first come to know of violence from supernatural creatures...through Damon. At that moment she had felt the same confusion and horror that perhaps Elizabeth was feeling presently. But she had been all alone in that sadness and horror. Caroline suppressed a shudder.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

There was a sudden shock of wind and slamming of the door causing Elizabeth to let out another shriek of horror. Caroline, although startled a little, had not been entirely caught by surprise for her senses allowed her to tell it was only Hayley who had entered the car. Hayley’s reaction, however, did leave Caroline surprised. She was not in a very happy mood.

“What the fuck are the two of you doing? I thought I asked you to meet me in the front!” Hayley screamed, angry.

“What? No, you didn’t say anything about that,” Caroline immediately protested.

“Let’s not nitpick at the details now. What the hell did you think you were supposed to do? Have a fucking heart-to-heart while I’m fucking tearing off those brainwashed left and right!?” Hayley looked like she was going to murder them with looks.

Caroline’s eyes widened in fear and anger. Fear, because she knew Hayley was probably more than capable of murdering her; and anger because she had only done what Hayley had asked her to do and was still being screamed at for it. Why hadn’t she volunteered to babysit the human? She almost wanted to scoff. But a small unwilling part of her also knew that perhaps Hayley was correct in assuming that Caroline should have taken more of initiative and been ready with the car.

Caroline pouted, annoyed. She didn’t like being in the wrong or made to feel stupid. “Okay, fine. So what do we do now?”

“Drive!” Hayley all but shouted again, causing Elizabeth to hit the gas with shock. The car jumped forward before shutting down abruptly. “Drive _better_,” Hayley said tersely. Elizabeth let out a shudder before nodding.

“Why the fuck is she in the driver’s seat again?” Hayley asked, looking at Caroline, who only threw up her hands in frustration. Yes, another stupid small thing that the blond had overlooked, apparently. Caroline wanted to suggest exchanging seats when Elizabeth, who had just started the car, let out a shriek and stopped the engine abruptly, like she had hit someone.

The horror and realization dawned on Caroline and Hayley pretty quickly. It was, of course, another vampire. “How many fucking assholes did he send?” Hayley muttered.

“Oh my god, oh my god, what the hell? WHAT THE HELL DID I HIT?” Elizabeth cried. Her hands white at the knuckles where they were clutching the steering wheel. Her question was soon answered as the thing she hit stood up eliciting another shriek from her. It was a man. Of course, to her eyes it was a human. “How—how is he alive?” she whispered, horrified. Before she could formulate her next thought, the man jumped on the roof of the car. Hayley and Caroline exchanged glances and Hayley’s face suddenly assumed a murderous seriousness which made Caroline almost gulp in trepidation. She looked at Elizabeth and then back at Hayley.

“Go deal with him.” Caroline was going to object to being ordered around and she didn’t really trust Hayley with Elizabeth, but she found it difficult to argue under the circumstances. The vampire could destroy their car and then things would only be more difficult. She opened the door despite Elizabeth’s protests. “What the fuck? Where is she going? What—,”

Caroline did not wait to respond to her as she stepped out onto the roof of the car. From inside the car, the thudding got louder before it stopped. Other noises, of grunts and shouts of pain could be heard.

“What is happening!?” Elizabeth asked again, horrified.

“Shut up and listen to me. Stop freaking out,” Hayley said with an alarmingly calm demeanor, “I need you to do one thing and one thing only. Drive. Do not ask any questions. Save them for later. Or we’re all going to die.” She placed an arm on Elizabeth’s shoulder, giving her a look of confidence, from the rearview mirror before she opened the door much to Elizabeth’s horror and slipped out like Caroline.

Elizabeth felt cold sweat form on her back as her heart picked up its pace. What the hell was happening? She couldn’t gather her thoughts. “Drive!” Caroline shouted, forcing Elizabeth to hit the gas with much force again but this time, Elizabeth did not stop driving. She knew she hadn’t heard Caroline get inside the car, she knew she had not been there a moment ago. But now she was. But she also knew she didn’t have the luxury to ask these questions right now. Like Hayley said, all she could do was drive.

Elizabeth could hear screams and hitting. From her side mirror she could see Hayley flinging a... woman off of the car. And she was still... she was still running. Towards them. What the fuck was happening?

Elizabeth focused on the road ahead and drove.

* * *

It was another half hour before calm descended and both Hayley and Caroline were both inside the car at the same time. “I think we lost them.”

Elizabeth bit her lip, trying not to let a cry of relief escape her, afraid she may just burst into tears. “What—,” she began but she was cut off by Hayley who asked her, “Where are you driving us?”

“To the airport.”

“No, that won’t do. We can’t lead him to the airport.”

“But no one is around!!” Elizabeth protested. For some reason she wanted to be at the airport because she wanted to be around other people. Hundreds of people. She didn’t feel very safe at the moment, as one can imagine.

“No one you can see.”

“But who is this ‘him’!? Whom are we escaping now? And whom were we running away from before?”

“I kind of really wish I would snap her neck right now,” Hayley said, almost distractedly. Without realizing what she was doing, Caroline nodded in assent.

“Hey!” Elizabeth protested from the backseat. “That’s so rude of you! I’m sorry if I’m asking some questions that may seem inconvenient to you because I would like to know _who it is _that is trying to kill us _now_,” she said, voice full of snark. Caroline and Hayley ignored her.

“Let’s go somewhere else then; stay the night and then head to the airport tomorrow,” Caroline said.

“Sounds good,” Hayley said as she got comfortable into the backseat.

“I’ll call Stefan and let him know where we are. I’ll ask them to grab a motel near the airport.” She paused suddenly.

Elizabeth watched them with disdain and anger. She took a sharp turn, causing the both of them to crash face first onto the windows.

“Hey!”

“What the fuck!?”

They both protested. 

“What?” Elizabeth countered. “I’m trying to get us a good Airbnb area. Jeez.”

She tried not to smile too much. “Airbnb is online!” Caroline countered, rubbing her face.

“Oops,” Elizabeth hummed.

* * *

“It’s small,” Caroline complained. Hayley rolled her eyes. Of course, the princess would have a problem. Hayley remembered having to squat in other people’s homes after she was thrown out of her house by her foster family. She remembered sometimes hiding under her friends’ beds, inside friends’ closets, when their parents did not want a strange scrawny girl staying over. She remembered the trepidation when Klaus gave her the palace. Her home. And then the cabin with the wolves. So many homes. Small and big. The space did not matter as much as where they were and with whom. She tried not to think of Elijah and was unsuccessful. She wanted to call him and tell him of everything that had happened the past few days but remembering that he hesitated in choosing her would squash any thoughts about him.

She looked at Caroline with disdain. She was always everyone’s first choice, isn’t she? Hayley thought bitterly. Her friends’, her mom’s, Tyler’s, heck even in picking her own child up...Caroline was the first choice.

The blonde had not noticed the inner turmoil Hayley was going through as she was busy inspecting the place. She wondered if she should let Stefan know where they were and get his location too, just in case. But that could also lead to them being vulnerable to some attack. As she thought about this, she scoured through the Airbnb house’s kitchen for some food. She wanted some real human food to munch on. But she was out of luck, for not only was the kitchen not stocked, but it seemed like Elizabeth who had also been deep in thought all this while had chosen this moment to finally ask everything bothering her.

“So, will anyone tell me what the hell is happening!?”

Caroline and Hayley both sighed simultaneously. Hayley plopped down on the bed and looked at Caroline who was standing near the kitchen landing. “You take this.”

“Nuh-huh. I wouldn’t know where to start. You do it.”

“What do you expect me to say? I haven’t done this ever. Wasn’t Elena’s bro a human? What did you tell him? You have more practice at this than I do!”

“Practice? Psh. And you’re talking about Jeremy Gilbert? Who only had a bazillion mental breakdowns following the reveal? Yeah, right.”

“I don’t know—,”

“Okay, can you guys please stop this back and forth and just _tell me _who was trying to kill us?” Elizabeth snapped. “I feel like I’m losing my fucking mind. I think I saw...things and now you’re talking all weird and it’s making it only harder for me to hold onto sanity. So, can you please...just,” Elizabeth held her head in her hands as she felt the day’s events descend on her. She felt so tired.

Caroline sighed as she walked to kneel down where Elizabeth sat on one of the dining table chairs. “I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. You should have something to eat and then we’ll talk okay?”

“No. Now.” Elizabeth said, her eyes red with unshed tears.

Caroline nodded. She glanced briefly at Hayley who seemed to be at complete ease with letting Caroline deal with this. “Okay, where should I start?”

“Who is Rebekah?”

“She’s my...acquaintance. And Hayley’s friend. She was in danger and so was her baby.” Caroline could hear Hayley inhale sharply when she referred to the baby as Rebekah’s. But oh well, if she wanted to correct Caroline, she was more than welcome. Until then, she was sticking to the facts as Elizabeth knew them to be. “We came here to help her, but we seemed to have been too late. The bad people were already here. So, Rebekah seemed to have made the smart decision to leave early. They were the one who killed the nanny too.”

“Martha,” Elizabeth offered.

“Yes, Martha. And now they wanted to find her through us.”

“But you guys didn’t let them. How—How did you fight them?”

“We’re trained assassins.” She tried not to look at Hayley, who was no doubt, trying not to snort.

Elizabeth stared at her. “Yep. We are.”

“That’s fucking bullshit.” Elizabeth said finally. “Those people...they weren’t dying easily. They were...coming back to life. I—I don’t know how.”

“How is that possible?” Caroline scoffed.

“I don’t know!” Elizabeth got up, agitated. “But I know what I saw! I know I am not wrong.”

“But then what does that mean? What are you trying to say?” Caroline countered.

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Elizabeth clutched her head in panic.

“I think you mistook something for—,”

“You saw the truth,” Hayley cut her off. She was still lounging on the bed, but she had propped herself up on her elbows, so she was half-sitting.

“They—whatever they were weren’t humans.... were they?”

“No,” Hayley answered despite Caroline’s look of horror and protest.

“What were they?”

“Vampires.”

“Hayley!” Caroline shouted in protest. “She’ll have a mental breakdown now, so thank you for that.”

Elizabeth slumped into her seat. “What the fuck...,” she whispered. “I knew I saw the...teeth. I saw but I thought...,” she wound her arms around herself. “That’s horrible. The monsters are real?”

“Very much.”

“Even ghosts?”

“Erm, not sure about that,” Hayley said casually, while Caroline just glared at her. “Fine, I guess we’re doing this now,” she muttered under her breath.

“What—but why are they after you?”

“Because—because,” Caroline panicked. “They want to kill us.”

“But, why? And how did you know how to kill them? Are you—,”

“No!” Caroline almost shouted without even hearing what Elizabeth was suggesting.

“...hunters?”

“Yes?” Caroline said, when she finally heard what it was. Well, it wasn’t that bad now, was it.

“Right.” Elizabeth scratched her head, agitated. “I just can’t believe it. I mean I know it’s true, but it sounds so absurd.”

“I know,” Hayley said, “but I am really hungry right now so I think we should go get some food while you...process all this,” she said nonchalantly. “Aren’t you hungry too? I saw you looking for food in the kitchen.”

“Yeah...Yeah, I am,” Caroline said, slightly annoyed at the situation Hayley had created. But she _was_ hungry. 

“I want pizza,” Elizabeth announced. Caroline and Hayley looked at her with barely concealed judgement. Wasn’t she just losing her mind over the whole situation? “What? A girl’s gotta eat. Monsters or no monsters.”

They went out to get pizza while Elizabeth grilled them about their undercover vampire-hunting business. Caroline was enthusiastically feeding her with fake details of her so-called double life, while Hayley would chime in whenever she felt pleased to do so. Caroline felt a bit bad for fooling the girl so but knew the truth would only be more horrifying. When they went back to their Airbnb to sleep, they thought the night would pass peacefully. But they were wrong.

* * *

_He breathes her in. "You make me crazy, you know?"_

Caroline woke up at the sound of a shriek reverberating through her ears. Who the hell was that? She turned to her side to see Hayley on her knees, her eyes wide and hands cautiously approaching her. _What the hell was Hayley doing? Was she the one who had shrieked? _

“Are you okay?” Hayley asked her hair and voice ruffled from sleep. There were pillowcase creases on her face. Caroline noticed Elizabeth was behind Hayley, her eyes shining with concern. Why was she looking at her like that; why were they both? Realizing that she hadn’t responded to Hayley’s question, Caroline nodded slowly. Why the hell was Hayley asking Caroline if she was okay, again? And that’s when Caroline realized her throat hurt. It took Caroline a whole minute to realize the shriek had come from her. The whole day came back to her and with that her nightmare. Damon. Damon fucking Salvatore.

Her throat felt parched. “I’ll just get myself some water,” Caroline said as she fought the urge to blur to the kitchen. Hayley and Elizabeth’s stare was making her skin crawl. When Caroline came back, Elizabeth seemed to have fallen asleep while Hayley sat on the bed, they both were sharing. She didn’t look up, but the Caroline knew Hayley had sensed her come in.

“I saw your dream,” Hayley said softly, her eyes flickering to the still sleeping form of Elizabeth. Caroline followed her gaze and saw the raven-haired girl let out soft snores. “For a moment. I saw when I touched you to try and wake up.” Caroline felt no anger or retort arise out of her, only exhaustion. And a heavy sense of loneliness. Thankfully, Hayley seemed to have not expected an answer because she lay down to sleep. Caroline lay beside Hayley and looked out the window at the moon. She wondered how long it would be before she felt fearless. She felt Hayley move and clasp her hand in hers’. Hayley’s eyes were still shut, and Caroline was grateful for the gesture. Caroline squeezed her hand and felt her eyes shut.

When she woke up, it was to laughter and the smell of...pancakes. What the hell? She sat up to find Hayley and Elizabeth cooking in the kitchen. “Hope you’re in the mood for pancakes,” was all Hayley said as she motioned her to where the table was already set.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Ten.” Elizabeth replied, from where she stood in front of the stove.

“Thanks,” Caroline remarked as she gratefully took the cup of coffee being handed to her by the

“Well, checkout is eleven, so I thought we could sleep in after the day we had yesterday.” Hayley said as she went back to helping Elizabeth who was apparently making the pancakes.

Caroline just hummed self-consciously. She knew the real reason was the screaming in the middle of the night. She hadn't had the dream about Damon in a really long while. She wondered what had stirred up those feelings of horror and helplessness again. She kept her eyes glued to the plate of pancakes in front of her. She wondered when they had gotten the stuff to make pancakes.

Once the pancakes were ready and set on the plates, they immediately dug on. “Had a good morning...making pancakes?” Caroline asked politely after remarking they were delicious.

“Yeah, thank you,” Elizabeth smiled. “It was fun. Hayley told me so much about vampire hunters, and how you two met in high school. You must have had such an adventurous life, geez.”

“Yeah,” Caroline remarked nervously, giving a look of annoyance to Hayley who was busy eating her pancakes and did not spare anyone a glance. When they were done and plates were cleared, Caroline looked at the time and saw it was close to checkout time. But Hayley was still in the bathroom.

“Hayley?” Caroline knocked on the door. “Want to come out while we’re still young? We should leave now. Stefan’s telling me they’re already at the airport.”

“Yeah, I’m coming out,” Hayley’s strained voice could be heard. Was she hurt? Was a vampire inside there? Had Mikael bested them and found their location? Sudden panic flooded Caroline and she opened the door with a bang.

“Jesus fucking Christ! I told you I would be out!” Hayley cried out, angry.

“I’m sorry, I thought someone was here. You sounded...,” Caroline trailed off as she saw the red puffy eyes of Hayley. Ah.

“I’ll give you a—,”

“Shut up and let’s go.” Hayley walked past her and left Caroline standing, feeling like a fool, in the middle of the bathroom.

“Right. I’m sorry.” Caroline muttered to no one in particular.

They all sat in the car and rode away to the airport. 


	9. The Wait in the Airport

The ride to the airport had been eerily silent. Each seemed to be preoccupied with their own thoughts. Elizabeth was wondering if and how she was to return to her course; what will the police think of her sudden disappearance, and what of all the dead people in her room. Hayley was trying to calm her nerves at the thought of meeting her baby daughter after almost a year of separation. It had been painful and unbearable, but the moment was finally over. And although Hayley felt more alone than ever, knowing that Klaus and Elijah were not her people anymore, she knew she had to be stronger than before. She was also anxious to return to the Bayou and how things there were progressing. Perhaps she ought to text Jackson and ask...

Caroline meanwhile was nervous for both Hayley and Elizabeth, while being concerned for the well-being of Rebekah, the baby, what will happen when Hayley will see the baby; when Caroline herself would see the baby; when they returned; how all of it will be. Everything was grating on Caroline’s nerves. Everything posed as a possibility for disaster. She was grateful for Elizabeth who decided to drive them to the airport. Caroline knew if it were here, she would have accidentally ripped off the handwheel because of her anxiety. _Be calm, be calm_, she repeated to herself.

When they reached the airport, Elizabeth parked her car in the parking lot and they found themselves checking-in and going through security much faster than the human had anticipated, owing to a little compulsion of course.

Caroline called Stefan to let him know that they were here. “Where are you?” she asked him and was immediately told that they were waiting in front of the boarding gate. “Ah, alright, we’ll see you soon then. Did you see Rebekah anywhere, by the way?”

“No, why? Are you saying that Rebekah and Hope are here in the airport? They’ll be meeting us here?”

Caroline could hear Matt’s voice immediately follow Stefan’s line of questioning. _What~~Rebekah’s here~~where is she? _Caroline could barely stop herself from rolling her eyes. Gosh, was Matt transparent.

“Yeah, she’s supposed to be meeting us here. I’m sure she’d be in front of the only gate leaving for New Orleans, no doubt. So, keep an eye out for her, yeah?”

“Alright. Why don’t you just call her?”

“Why don’t we do a lot of things we could do? I don’t know, Stefan. Okay?” Caroline said, a bit annoyed for having to deal with Stefan’s stupid questions. Did he really think she hadn’t thought of every other way to communicate with Rebekah? “We’ll see you, soon, yeah?” Caroline didn’t wait for Stefan to reply as she hung up.

“Ouch, that was harsh,” Hayley remarked, in a bored voice. “Is that some way to speak to your boyfriend?”

Caroline gave her a glare. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Klaus is her boyfriend,” Elizabeth chimed in unhelpfully. Caroline redirected her glare to the Canadian now who smiled sheepishly. Hayley let out a snort and exchanged a smirk with Elizabeth. “I need to pee,” Elizabeth announced suddenly, as she looked at the washroom they were walking past. “Wait for me, and do not leave, okay?” She looked at them with a face full of worry.

“Fine, we’ll be here for five minutes,” Hayley responded tersely. When Elizabeth was going to protest at the blatant rudeness, Caroline cut in with a, “we’ll be here. Don’t worry.” She knew how nervous Hayley was at the prospect of meeting Hope finally. She could hear her heartbeat.

Hayley and Caroline stood outside the washroom, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious or dangerous. “So, Stefan didn’t see her?” Hayley asked. Caroline looked at her, confused. She wasn’t surprised that Hayley had eavesdropped on her conversation; in fact, she had been counting on it. Why was she repeating facts they both knew? Was she...making small talk?

“Yeah...,” Caroline responded, awkwardly. She had never made small talk with Hayley...before. And she didn’t know that she had to start now. “Knowing Rebekah, she’d probably consider the waiting area to be too shoddy. She must have had a royal suite prepared for her.”

Hayley smirked at her response before realization dawned on her. “Or a business lounge,” she said as her eyes landed on the business class lounge 20 feet away from them. Hayley did not wait before marching over the expanse of space determinedly towards the lounge. She did not even pause for more than a second to compel the person at the entrance to let her and Caroline, who was following hot at her heels, into the lounge. Before Caroline could survey the sparsely crowded area, Hayley seemed to have already found them for the former heard the brunette say, “Rebekah.”

* * *

#    
  


"Rebekah,"Hayley whispered, feeling her eyes get immediately drawn to what—_who_ was in Rebekah’s hands. Hope. Caroline followed Hayley’s line of sight and felt relief flood her. Rebekah sat on one of the sofas in feeding the baby—Hope. She had expected Hayley to have shot across the small space, but Hayley remained rooted to the spot. Caroline bit her lip. She didn’t know what to do.

She remembered Hayley in the bathroom at the Airbnb, crying. “It’s alright, Hayley, go,” she said finally when Hayley refused to move even after two minutes.

“What if I—,” Hayley began but immediately clamped down her mouth and pressed her lips into a thin line. She seemed to have remembered whose company she was in.

Although their relationship had gone from cold to lukewarm, Hayley knew Caroline Forbes was no friend of hers. Certainly not one to whom she could lay bare her soul. And even then, even then, when Caroline said simply, “It’s your daughter,” and pulled her by the hand to lead her to where Rebekah sat in one of the business class waiting lounges, Hayley didn’t protest.

Rebekah seemed to have sensed them coming because she looked up, a frown on her face being immediately replaced by a smile as recognition seeped in. She didn’t move though. And it was only until Caroline and Hayley reached her, did they see why. Hope was fast asleep in the blonde’s arms.

“Took you long enough,” Rebekah said smiling. But she raised an eyebrow at Caroline’s presence.

“Don’t ask,” Hayley said as she felt the beginnings of annoyance and anger stir up at the reason why Caroline was here. It was because her stupid brothers didn’t think that Hayley was capable—Hayley took a deep breath and let it go. She couldn’t think about all of that right now.

“Hope,” Hayley whispered, her eyes shining with tears and her chest tightening with pain and joy. All those months spent away, all those moments spent without her—just thinking of and remembering her child again and again, and again. Hope was not as small as Hayley had left her. She had grown a couple of inches, a head full of hair. She was now what—six months old?

Caroline, meanwhile, was also going through a tornado of emotions. She couldn’t believe that the small baby she was looking at was Klaus’s daughter. Klaus and Hayley’s daughter—their child. Rebekah, also, she noticed looked visibly different. Not aged, but somehow more mature. Lighter. Happier. Softer. Caroline didn’t know if it was motherhood, or just being away from her family that had changed her so. She swallowed uncomfortably as she watched Hayley hesitating taking her daughter in her arms. She felt a wound open up inside of her as the hurt and pain poured in. It didn’t make sense. It didn’t make sense for Caroline to feel so betrayed and so angry at Klaus for having a child. Was that what really bothered her? Perhaps, it was that he had moved on, and had built a family for himself that bothered her, she slowly realized.

Looking at Rebekah now, holding the child, and Hayley who sat beside her, her eyes shining with unshed tears—they were a unit. So many emotions and memories binding them together. And Klaus was a part of that unit, now. Meanwhile, Caroline—she was alone. Outside of the unit. Of any unit, in fact. She struggled to fit in with Stefan, who wanted a life of his own, with Matt, who was trying to make a life of his own, and Elena, who was just...Caroline refused to finish that thought because it was too painful to ponder upon her relationship with her childhood best friend. She stood there awkwardly, resisting the urge to wring her fingers together. What was she supposed to do now? Hayley and Rebekah were blissfully ignoring her while they watched the baby sleep. Fortunately, Caroline didn’t have to suffer for long as a voice—and she had never been grateful enough for that voice—saved her.

“You said you were going to be waiting outside! You almost gave me a fright thinking that you guys abandoned me!” Elizabeth’s voice cried out, startling them. “And could you please tell this _very kind man _that I’m with you!” She looked distressed and was not alone. A man stood hot at her heels with an equally aggravated expression.

“Ma’am, I told you, you cannot be here until you show me your ticket.”

Before Hayley and Caroline could respond, the original vampire beat them to it. “Elizabeth, what are you doing here!?” Rebekah exclaimed; her eyes wide with astonishment. Seeing that someone from the group had acknowledged her, the man immediately left.

“Rebekah, oh my gosh, I didn’t even see you there!” Elizabeth’s face immediately softened as she sat on the other side of her friend. “And Aesa! How is she? Ah, darling, she’s fast asleep, isn’t she?”

“Well, not anymore,” Hayley remarked seeing Hope’s eyes open at all of the commotion. “And why does everyone keep calling her Aesa, damn it,” she asked, annoyed.

“Elizabeth! What are you doing here!?” Rebekah asked, again, ignoring Hayley’s question and shooting a glare at Caroline, who took offense at being faulted with.

“Don’t even look at me,” Caroline warned. “You haven’t even heard the best part yet,” she muttered. Rebekah raised an unimpressed eyebrow at that before turning to Elizabeth.

“What am I doing here? I’m here to save you!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “from the monsters,” she whispered the next part.

“The—what?” Rebekah looked at Caroline accusatory. Caroline only shrugged, jutting her chin at Hayley. The Hybrid seemed unbothered as she took the now-awake baby in her arms and held her close against her breast.

The three spectators watched with bated breath when Hayley closed her eyes and held the baby against herself quietly. No one had seen the look of pain and sadness that flashed on Rebekah’s face. It was a minute before Hayley opened her eyes, a grave expression etched into her face.

“We don’t have time for all of that,” Hayley said. “We need to leave now.” She looked at Caroline expectantly. Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded. “Let’s head to the Gate, then,” she said, offering no more explanations. Rebekah frowned.

“Can we trust her to not lead us to our death?”

Caroline, who was walking ahead of the group, inhaled sharply, but did not deign to react to Rebekah’s comment. _Bitch_. One aspect of her remained unchanged apparently, Caroline thought to herself snidely. She pretended not to eavesdrop on the conversation the Original Vampire was having with Hayley.

“And why did you remove your trace off? The witches couldn’t find you!” Hayley was asking, annoyed.

“Yes, well, I had them remove the trace off of me, so I would not be caught. I thought I could catch you at the airport.” Rebekah sounded unapologetic. Caroline couldn’t help roll her eyes at that.

“And the thing in the wall?” Caroline asked over her shoulder, not pausing her tread. 

“Did you have that done?” Hayley questioned.

“What thing in the wall?” Elizabeth asked, and which everyone ignored.

“Well, obviously. Did you think something like that would randomly turn up?”

Caroline couldn’t help but scoff at the way the Rebekah had sneered at them. God, she was full of it, wasn’t she? Her eyes soon spotted Stefan and the rest of the gang and she fastened her pace, excitedly. Finally, a group of people she could belong with. Kind of.

“_What thing_—,” Caroline could hear Elizabeth begin to ask again but Rebekah smoothly cut her off. She could also hear Rebekah ask Hayley something but cut off abruptly. But she didn’t stop to wonder why as she sprinted towards Stefan and engulfed him in a hug.

“God, I missed you,” she said, feeling warmth pool into her body. Stefan squeezed her tighter before he pulled away. She looked up to see him smiling down at her. Behind him, Elena and Matt stood looking at her with concern. She smiled at them reassured.

“Me too, you okay?” Stefan asked as she reached towards Matt and Elena to hug them in turn.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We found Hope and Rebekah, so,” she said as she pulled away from Matt, who suddenly turned stiff in her arms.

“You okay?” she asked.

Matt was standing stiff, staring at someone.

* * *

“You came alone? I didn’t think Nik and Elijah would let you—,” Rebekah stopped short when her eyes landed on the group of vampires and _one _exact human—her human, came into view. Matt stood there, looking at Katherina Petrova’s doppelganger, unaware that Rebekah was here already. Rebekah tilted her head—she could hear his heartbeat. Without her realizing it, a smile began to take shape on her lips. _Matt was here_, she realized. He was _really _here.

As if hearing her call his name, he looked up and their eyes met. For a moment everything was still, and Rebekah could hear his heart beat faster. How beautiful. How fragile and soft and how utterly human. Rebekah could feel her throat close up and her vision become blurry—tears. Mundane, silly obstructions. She blinked them away. She registered a faint voice belonging to Hayley saying something but could not hear or see anything apart from Matt.

“Yeah well, I didn’t ask your brothers’ permission,” Hayley was saying flatly as she pressed Hope closer to herself. “But they did send some annoying chaperones, I suppose,” Hayley added, not caring to look back where she had left the Mystic Falls gang. Her baby was here and that’s all that mattered.

“Has she started to talk?” Hayley asked. When Rebekah did not answer, Hayley looked at her to see the blonde still taken by the Mystic Falls gang. “Rebekah?” Hayley called out, a bit concerned, and a bit annoyed, to be frank. She was seeing her child for the first time in months, she expected more information honestly.

“Yes?” Rebekah snapped back to the present, looking at Hayley again. “Yes, Aesa does talk. Or mumble, mostly.”

“Also, what’s with changing the name to _Aesa_?” Hayley asked, frowning.

“Um, what are they doing here?” Rebekah asked, licking her lips, her eyes not wavering from Matt’s, ignoring Hayley’s question.

“I told you, your brothers sent them,” Hayley exclaimed, exasperated. _Honestly, _they were seeing each other after six months of war and ordeal and Rebekah could _not _seem to shut up about the Mystic Falls gang even for a second, could she!? What was wrong with her? Hayley’s annoyance grew into anger. She turned around to see the Mystic Falls gang making their way to them.

“Hey,” Caroline said, stepping forward. Hayley turned to Rebekah to make fun of them because _look who Klaus sent_, she wanted to exclaim in absurdity. A gang of misfits: Not Hope’s own mother but his ex-girlfriend; the ex-ripper, an unhinged vampire resembling a hippie druggie every passing second and a pathetic weak human—Hayley was keen on mocking them with Rebekah but alas, Rebekah did not seem to be in the mood she was already walking intently towards the blond guy—Matt Donovan, was it? –with a strange look in her eye. _Ugh great,_ Hayley thought to herself. She had forgotten that Rebekah had had a thing for that dude. Bitching would have to wait.

“Hello,” Hayley heard Rebekah say, standing a foot away from Matt.

“Hey,” Matt said. Although the two didn’t say more, there was something being said and exchanged not with words but with their eyes. Hayley looked on curiously, and then impatiently.

“Aren’t we on a clock here?” she called out, breaking whatever spell the human and the Original had been bound in. Rebekah seemed to have not heard her.

“How are you?” She instead asked the Donovan guy.

“I—I’m alright. And you? I mean, I know that you haven’t been well. I mean, you _look _well but also with the state of things recently—,” Hayley couldn’t bear listening to more of what the blubbering idiot had to say. In fact, she could hardly resist tapping her foot impatiently. When was this disaster going to end? She saw that she was not the only one who had a problem with this. Even Elena, Stefan and Caroline were watching the exchange with guarded looks.

“That makes so much sense,” Hayley heard Elizabeth say.

“What does?”

Elizabeth shook her head but asked, “Is that the baby daddy?”

Hayley groaned. “_No_, Hope is _my _baby,” she said pressing the

“What?” Elizabeth looked really confused. “What do you mean—,”

“Ask your _friend_,” Hayley barked, jerking her head towards Rebekah. “If she’s still able to hear us. Rebekah, do I really need to _drag_ you?”

Rebekah’s face snapped to give Hayley a withering look. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say my brother has been really rubbing off on you,” She snipped, her lips barely quirking up on the sides, eyes shining with mirth.

Hayley shot her a glare. “More polite if you just spat in my face,” she muttered. 

“Wow,” Elizabeth said, immediately taking a step back, looking intimidated. “So Aesa is your baby?”

“_Hope_,” Hayley corrected.

“I was actually hoping we could retain the name,” Rebekah turned to look at where Hayley had cradled Aesa against her breast.

“Me too, I vote for name-change too,” Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, folding her arms across her chest.

“Yeah, I kind of like it too,” Caroline chimed in without realizing. She could feel the curious looks she drew from her friends. She pointedly ignored them.

Hayley let out an annoyed huff but refused to respond. “When is the flight, again?’ was the only question she asked.

* * *

The flight in question was due in two hours. An anticlimactic pause had entered their lives for which only Rebekah and Matt were grateful for. They had grabbed a spot at the other end of the airport, ignoring protests from their present company to stick together.

“We’ll be fine. You worry about yourself,” Rebekah snapped when Hayley tried to coax her to stay.

“Is this that—,” Elizabeth began with a conspiratorial look on her face but was immediately silenced by a wink from Rebekah.

“Not there, _later,_” she said. “There’s too many eavesdropping scoundrels here.”

Caroline, Elena and Stefan tried to look busy, as if they hadn’t just heard that.

“I wonder where they’re going,” Caroline asked once they disappeared out of sight.

“And why,” Stefan added.

“What do you mean ‘why’? Have you forgotten everything that happened between them?” Surprisingly, it was Elena who seemed to be the most insightful. She sighed heavily. “There’s no keeping them apart. I just hope the flight arrives soon.”

Caroline nodded. “How—how have you been?” She asked carefully. Stefan shot a worrisome look.

Elena gazed off into the distance. “I know what you think I’ve been like,” she said curtly. “I’m not so—so far off gone, you know.”

Caroline and Stefan exchanged guilty glances. “Elena, I’m sorr—,”

“I know, Caroline. I know,” her friend said, giving her a weak smile. “I’ll just be glad for when this is all over.”

“Me too,” Stefan smiled tightly and reached out to squeeze the hand of his former girlfriend. He could understand the pain of loss and suffering she was going through; it was the same as his. “What’s the deal with her again?” he asked as his has landed on Elizabeth who sat next to Hayley playing with the awake baby.

“She’s Rebekah’s friend,” Caroline said in a weird voice. When Stefan looked at her inquiringly, she saw her gaze was fixed on Hope—Aesa—whatever the name of the baby was.

“And how are you dealing with the whole...,” Stefan trailed off, choosing to finish his sentence by jutting his chin to where Hayley sat with the baby. Caroline followed his line of sight and gave him and Elena—who had been listening in with a surprisingly calm look— a nervous smile.

“I’m,” Caroline glanced at Hayley and the baby, “fine,” she forced out with another smile. “It’s no big deal.”

“It’s not like there was anything between Klaus and I, anyway,” she said after a few tense moments.

“Right,” Stefan agreed, looking entirely unconvinced. Elena had a small frown etched into her face.

“I wouldn’t like it,” she said quietly. Caroline and Stefan looked at her questioning. She was looking at the baby with a frown Elena’s tone reminded Caroline of the Elena she knew as a kid. Calm and quiet...and kind. “If I were you, I don’t think I would like it,” she repeated before turning her gaze towards her two friends. Caroline looked at the floor, unable to say anything.

“I wonder what Rebekah and Matt are talking about,” Stefan finally broke the silence, causing each to ponder about the very many possible things the Original vampire and their human friend would be talking about.

* * *

"How have you been?" Rebekah asked getting the coffee for them even before he had the chance to. He was surprised she actually _paid_. It made him wonder if it was old habits, or if she thought he couldn’t afford it. He couldn’t, but still.

“I’m—I’m fine,” he said flashing her his best reassuring smile. He had, indeed, not been fine. At least not these past couple of days. He had always been worried when Elena would snap and kill him accidentally. And he was not keen on being resurrected through the power of Gilbert Ring only to be driven to madness like Jeremy and Alaric. Rebekah seemed to have seen through his fib for she gave him a pensive look.

“As well as I’ve been then,” she concluded. When their coffees arrived, Matt was only grateful for something else to concentrate on. He had forgotten just how beautiful Rebekah was and did not want to stare at her or make her uncomfortable. Rebekah, on the other hand, seemed at complete ease to just stare at him. Matt tried not to look flustered at that.

“I tried to contact you,” he said, after a considerable amount of silence had passed between them.

“I know,” Rebekah smirked, taking a sip of her coffee. Her smile soon faded to give way to a wistful look. “I’m sorry I couldn’t reply to any of your messages.”

“Ah—oh, you, um, you heard that?”

“All of them.” She calmly took another sip of her drink as she watched with amusement the way Matt turned a deep red.

“I didn’t, I mean, I meant to send them to you, of course. But I just didn’t think you would actually listen to them.”

“Well, I did,” Rebekah said, a sudden heaviness descending on her. Matt seemed to have immediately noticed for he stopped talking.

“Is everything okay? You look...,” he trailed off, trying to find the right words. “Older,” he finished as Rebekah patiently waited. She quirked an eyebrow at his comment.

“I don’t know how to explain it,” he sighed. Rebekah nodded, her eyes drawing an outline of her coffee cup lazily.

“I’m okay, now,” she said, smiling at him. Something had changed in her eyes, and Matt couldn’t tell what. “What were you doing all this while?”

“Oh, I’m working with the Sheriff now.”

“Ah, that’s nice,” she smiled again, her eyebrows raised.

“What?” Matt narrowed his eyes. He could spy some hidden meaning in her tone.

“Nothing,” Rebekah said with a casual shrug of her shoulders. When Matt gave her a challenging look, she sighed and said, “I’m just surprised you decided to stay back when everyone left.”

“Everyone didn’t _leave_, they were pushed out,” he argued.

“Yes, but I thought they wanted to go to college out of town,” Rebekah said lightly.

“Yeah, well. I wanted to stay. And there’s nothing wrong with staying,” he said defensively.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that when you were with me, and we were going all around the world, you seemed to like it. I just assumed that you would be going out of town soon.”

“Yes, well, I—,” he broke off. He didn’t want to tell her that he didn’t want to leave because he had to take care of Jeremy, and also the deed to a new house (Tyler’s, but it was his now, right?), and a job was better than everything he had ever had in his life. Hell, it was really annoying and frustrating taking care of Jeremy, but he was like his brother, wasn’t he? And it made him feel like Vicky was there, for some reason. One sibling for another. He didn’t want to think of it like that, but it did make him feel less...alone.

“I’m happy now,” he finished.

“That’s good,” Rebekah commented.

“Yeah. And you? How was living here?” he asked, looking around.

“Well, I don’t know, I didn’t live in the airport.”

“Oh ha-ha,” Matt rolled his eyes, giving her a smile. He couldn’t help the way his heart clenched at the familiar smile that earned him from Rebekah. He had missed her.

“It was good,” she conceded. “I had a lot of fun, if I’m being honest,” she gave him a wink.

He felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline without his permission. He barely stopped himself from swallowing. His heartbeat, however, he couldn’t control. He knew Rebekah had observed all the changes in his body for she said, “Not _that _way.” But she paused thoughtfully for a moment and then added, “oh well.” He snorted at her response. Always dramatic, wasn’t she.

They sat in silence for a while before Rebekah broke the silence.

“Where will we go from here?” she asked in a quiet voice. It was much unlike the Rebekah Matt knew. She seemed calmer, more...thoughtful. “What are we doing here?” she asked again, as if almost to herself. Matt didn’t know what she was asking. When he gave her a confused look, Rebekah almost huffed, annoyed.

“I meant _us_, Matt. What are we going to do with us?” She demanded, almost petulantly.

“I don’t know...,” Matt said, feeling even more confused. “I thought we could play it by-ear,” he flashed her a nervous smile.

Rebekah’s face twisted into a cruel smile. “Yeah, I’m not sure about that, actually.”

“What?” Matt felt his stomach lurch. Was she rejecting him? A flash pain suddenly crippled his heart, but there was also bewilderment. Rebekah never rejected him. She couldn’t. She absolutely could...not. Had not, ever. And... “Why?” Matt asked, confused.

“Why I—,” Rebekah started really angrily before she cut herself off and paused to take a deep breath. “It isn’t fair to me. Why I would assume that you would want to be together after you left me messages almost every other day? Or was I just some emotional dumpster for you?” Rebekah pursed her lips disapprovingly when Matt only lowered his eyes, unable to answer. He could feel his stomach twist with guilt. He hadn’t...thought of it. At all.

“I think there’s some things you should think about before leaving me anymore messages,” Rebekah said not unkindly as she got up to leave.

* * *

“Wait, whom are you sitting next to?” Stefan asked after a while. Caroline glanced at her ticket and then remembered. “Hayley,” she replied without ceremony.

“Again? Want me to switch with you?” Stefan asked, his face showing concern. Caroline gave him a puzzled look before she realized she was supposed to be bothered by the fact that she was to spend the next considerable hours next to Hayley. “Um, I’ll be fine,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. Stefan did not miss the nervous motion.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah...why?”

“Just the fact that you’re not keeling over,” Elena remarked. She had been sitting with her eyes closed all this while, and the blonde had assumed that her friend had fallen asleep. Apparently not.

“I’m fine. I spent a day with her remember,” Caroline said with a nervous smile. Gosh, why was she feeling like she was being interrogated?

“She’s not our friend, Caroline,” Stefan said in a solemn voice. “You can’t trust her. Not after what happened the last time.”

Caroline gave him a troubled look. This wasn’t high school, for god’s sake. Why were they acting like kids? “I mean, I don’t know about that. She seemed pretty alright yesterday...and today,” Caroline tried not to sound too defensive but failed. “And also, did you guys know what Tyler did? He tried to kill Hayley and her child.”

“Didn’t Klaus drown his mother?” Elena countered, leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees.

“So, he’s allowed to take the life of an unborn child?” Caroline asked, her eyes wide with incredulity.

“No, obviously not,” Stefan jumped in. “But you cannot say he knew that...and honestly, even if he did...,” he trailed off with a morose look on his face. “It does not make what he did right, but it also does not redeem Hayley of her mistakes.”

“Redemption?” Caroline scoffed. “You’re talking about redemption, Stefan?”

Caroline leaned back, annoyed. “We’re all beyond redemption,” she said, getting up with a huff.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that she will have your back more than I will,” Stefan argued, looking visibly hurt over her comment.

Elena looked annoyed, on her part. She sat with her arms crossed now, leaning back in her chair to look at Caroline. “Why are you defending her, Caroline?” Elena asked darkly. Caroline rolled her eyes. Well, here we go. Another argument coming up, no doubt, about how the blonde had crossed over to the dark side.

“I’m not defending her. I’m saying we’re all no better than her!” Caroline threw up her arms in frustration. Hayley and Elizabeth, who sat far and across from them seemed visibly unbothered by the drama unfolding in front of them. Perhaps, because the distance between them could not be covered by the decibel at which Caroline was whisper-shouting her words.

“I just don’t understand why I need to have a violent negative reaction every time someone brings her up, or otherwise, there’s something wrong with _me_, which is ironic for the both of _you _to claim,” Caroline whispered furiously as she gathered her travel bag.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Elena jumped up, angry. Stefan also stood up immediately to block the two girls. Caroline couldn’t help notice that he was poised to protect Elena, almost, and if needed, attack Caroline. Of course, she thought to herself bitterly. Of course, he would choose Elena over her _yet again_.

“You know what? Never mind, I’m gonna go and sit far away from the both of you for some time,” Caroline said, as she started walking away.

“Caroline don’t do that,” Stefan protested. “We’re just worried about you.”

It took all the strength in the world for Caroline to not snap Stefan’s neck in that moment. If he was worried about her, he would not accuse her and corner her like he had. Caroline did not look back as she walked determinedly to the other end of the airport. She had barely crossed ten feet when she saw someone motioning to her from the corner of her eye.

It was Hayley.

Of course, she had heard the argument. She was a hybrid, after all. A fact that kept slipping Caroline’s mind. She was gesturing to the empty seat next to her and Elizabeth. Caroline pursed her lips. She knew she was being watched by Stefan and Elena, and by choosing to sit with Hayley would only further exacerbate them and deepen their ‘worries’. She also knew that Hayley was well aware of this and was perhaps using it to her benefit and enjoyment. She did not miss the look of challenge in the brunette’s eyes. It reminded her so much of Klaus.   
And perhaps because she couldn’t back down from the challenge, she found herself walking towards the wolf—_Hybrid!_She corrected herself. As she sat down next to them, Elizabeth gave her a wide smile. “Look,” she said at the baby she held in her arms, “Isn’t she so cute? She just fell asleep.” Caroline saw that the baby had huge faux fur ear muffs on.

“I’m surprised you let her hold her,” Caroline said softly, giving an appreciate nod to Elizabeth. She didn’t need to look at Hayley for the Hybrid to know she was talking to her.

“Yeah, well, Aesa—_Hope_, seems to be comfortable with her so...,” she said awkwardly. Ah, but of course...Hayley was stranger than Elizabeth was to the baby, wasn’t she? Caroline gave her a look of understanding. “Oh, don’t mind it, she’ll get used to you soon enough,” the Canadian reassured.

“Would you like to hold her?” Elizabeth asked, after a while. Caroline, who was sitting bored, staring at her phone, looked towards her left, to expect Elizabeth asking Hayley but was surprised to find the question had been addressed to her.

“What? Me?” Caroline sputtered in a soft voice. Hayley, who sat between the two of them, with her arms across her chest, only glanced at the blond for a brief second before keeping her eyes fixed on some vacant spot in front of her. Caroline wondered if this meant she had Hayley’s blessing. But she wasn’t sure. “I’m—I’m okay. I’m not so good with babies,” Caroline gave Elizabeth a small nervous smile. Elizabeth nodded, “ah, alright,” she said before she nudged Hayley to take the baby from her hands. Hayley readily opened up her arms.

Caroline could see the way Hayley’s entire posture tensed as she took her daughter into her embrace. She nestled her carefully in her hold and sat up straight to make sure that the baby was comfortable. The baby looked so... “cute,” Caroline whispered, without realizing she had said it aloud. She caught herself too late but tried not to look embarrassed when Hayley shot her a curious look.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?” Hayley whispered back. “I’m glad she looks like me more than her dad,” she said.

Caroline couldn’t help the snort that rose up to her throat. She muffled it immediately, not wanting to wake the baby up. “Yeah, can you imagine that potato nose,” she giggled. Hayley gave her a warm undecipherable look. The look immediately faded and gave way to a frown. But it wasn’t aimed at Caroline. The Hybrid was looking at someone behind Caroline...

When the baby vampire turned to see who it was, she saw the figures of Matt and Rebekah, walking towards them with sullen faces.

Caroline watched as her childhood friend and ex-boyfriend made a beeline to their friends, while Rebekah was walking towards them. She gave a pointed look to Caroline, letting the latter know that she didn’t appreciate her presence. But apart from that, she did not let her feelings know. Caroline wondered if it was because she didn’t want to awaken the baby. She was proven wrong when Rebekah said—at a socially acceptable decibel, but because of the baby, it sounded as if she was shouting—, “everything okay here?”

She was immediately greeted with three grown women aggressively shushing her.

“Oh hush,” Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. “The earmuffs are top-notch,” she gave them a mean withering look. “She cannot hear a thing.”

“And you! Why are you shushing me? You’re the one who insisted I get these for Aesa—,”

“_Hope_,” Hayley interjected.

“—months ago,” Rebekah finished, ignoring Hayley. “And you, don’t you think Aesa’s a better name, though?” she asked looking at Hayley.

“Yeah, but they were all whispering, and it was fun, so,” Elizabeth cut in before Hayley could retort. Rebekah rolled her eyes. “You should really think about the name, though.” Elizabeth gave Hayley a serious look. The latter only sighed deeply.

Rebekah sat next to Elizabeth, who immediately turned to her and said, “Well? Don’t keep us waiting. We want to know everything you guys spoke about.”

Caroline, who had her eyes carefully trained on her shoes, tried to pretend she was invisible. She knew she was not a part of this unit and felt out of place. But her curiosity got the better of her, so she also could not bear getting up and leaving. She really wanted to know what her best friend and Rebekah had been speaking about. She could remember clearly the way Matt had responded to Rebekah. His heart rate and spiked up. Had they kept touch all this time? Didn’t he say he had his phone number?

But alas, Rebekah immediately put Caroline’s plans to waste as she said, “Yeah, fat chance I’m telling anything while_she’s_ here.”

Elizabeth gasped. “More drama?” she clasped her hands in front of her chest dramatically.

“Is it because she’s dating your brother, Klaus?”

“Wh-what? How do you know that name?” Rebekah asked, visibly shocked. She looked at Caroline accusatorily. “You told her? And you’re with Nik, now? Really? Ah, is that why he sent you? I can’t believe—,”

“I’m _not _with him! And I didn’t tell her anything,” Caroline argued hotly, trying to keep her voice at an appropriate decibel. “Hayley did!”

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the Hybrid before her face softened. “So they’re fucking again?” she asked, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile. Hayley who had been pretending to not hear a word they were saying for fear of self-incrimination, found herself chuckling when she saw Rebekah was not upset with her. “I think so.”

“We’re not!” Caroline argued, huffing. She crossed her arms across her chest, angrily.

“His voice is delicious, by the way,” Elizabeth chimed in.

“His what now?” Rebekah squared in on Elizabeth again. “You spoke to Nik?” Before Elizabeth could answer Rebekah looked at Hayley for explanation. “She spoke to Nik, when?”

“There was a situation. She had to call him for information.”

“Great.”

“They made me destroy my phone,” Elizabeth complained.

“She annoyed him,” Hayley said sheepishly. Rebekah’s eyes widened.

“Your phone is the least of your worries,” the Original vampire said looking at her human friend. Elizabeth gulped loudly.

“Glad to know,” she huffed. “But I’m sure Hayley and Caroline will help me. They saved me before.”

“They did what—,”

“But I want to know what transpired earlier,” Elizabeth cut in. Rebekah snapped her mouth shut abruptly. She gave a glare towards Caroline who was trying her best to pretend she wasn’t there.

“She’s alright,” Hayley said suddenly. The brunette refused to meet Caroline’s eyes. Her eyes were trained onto the Original Vampires.

“Even so,” Rebekah argued, jutting her nose in the air. Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Well, I hate to intrude, so,” Caroline got up with a huff. “I’ll be over there. Oh, we’re sitting next to each other, by the way,” she turned to Hayley who gave her a nod. “Alright then, we’ll see you on the flight,” the brunette said.

* * *

As soon as Caroline was out of ear shot, Elizabeth turned to her friend again. “Well?”

“Well,” Rebekah said, looking uncomfortable. “Well, nothing. There’s nothing to tell, really. We just decided we’re going to not do anything until he makes up his mind about stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just where our relationship is going.”

“You had a relationship?” Hayley asked, with an eyebrow raised skeptically. Rebekah grunted.

“Not really...I don’t know what it was, but I do know that moving forward, I would like to know what we are.”

Hayley gave her an appraising look. “I can appreciate that.”

“Yeah, me too,” Elizabeth said.

Rebekah scoffed suddenly. “Can you believe this? He wanted to play it by-ear and he said he didn’t know what we were.”

“What would you rather he said?” Hayley asked quietly causing Rebekah to look morose.

“That he chooses me. Whatever we are or aren’t.” She gave her friend a sad look.

“I choose you, always,” Elizabeth said suddenly. “I know I’m not some white boy with blue eyes, but I always choose you.” Rebekah found herself smiling and the stupid obstructions blurring her vision were back again.

“That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard,” she said, but she allowed her friend to pull her into a hug. “I know, and I just came up with it,” Elizabeth chuckled.

Hayley watched them with considerable envy before it was replaced by a warm feeling when Elizabeth and Rebekah reached out to half-embrace her. “Get away, the lot of you,” she said, pretending to be annoyed, “or Aes—_Hope_, damn it, Hope, will wake up.” She cursed under her breath a few more times before relenting to a halfhearted embrace when the two girls refused to budge.

Elizabeth soon excused herself to go to the loo.

“I sometimes look at Elizabeth and wonder if I peed as often as she does when I was human,” Rebekah remarked absentmindedly. Hayley let out a snort. She was glad for the interlude.  
“I’m surprised that she left everything and came away. It doesn’t make sense,” Hayley said, looking at Rebekah for an explanation.

“Yeah, I’m afraid she hasn’t got much to stay for. And even if she does, she’s...,” the blonde trailed off.

“She’s running away,” Rebekah finally offered as an explanation.

Now that was something everybody could understand. For, weren’t they all?

* * *

  
It was another thirty minutes when the flight arrived and was ready for departure. Caroline was only happy there were no delays. “Why did so many of us have to even come this far?” Matt asked. “It seems like such a waste,” he looked really annoyed.

Caroline and Stefan exchanged a look of concern. “We didn’t realize that we would be able to do without fewer people.” To be fair, the blond thought to herself, she did not invite Matt or Elena. It was Stefan. So, she could hardly be held responsible for this. Matt only looked more disgruntled by her response.

She tried not to take it too personally. She knew it had more to do with his tête-a-tête with Rebekah. Although she knew the Original vampire was pouring her heart out to her friends regarding what had happened between the two; Matt however was intent on keeping his lips sealed. Despite Caroline trying to conspicuously and inconspicuously pry out the details, her friend had made it known, in no uncertain terms, that he would not be welcoming any queries. She found it so unfair. She really, really wanted to know what happened. It took all of her willpower to not stamp her foot and have a tantrum right then.

_Patience, Caroline, patience_. The boredom was really getting to her.

And thus, when the flight finally arrived and it was time to board, she found sweet respite in it. The next few hours would be spent sleeping, she decided.

* * *

When they were boarding the flight, however, it seemed to be surprisingly empty.

“We can just sit wherever we want, once the flight takes off,” Elena offered, more for her benefit than Caroline’s, when they entered the flight and were walking to their seats.

“Yeah, it’s really empty, isn’t it?” Caroline asked, and as she finished her question, she felt a chill run down her spine. It was really empty. All in all, there must have been 30 people on this entire flight. It was not around any major holidays, but a flight leaving mid-day, would certainly have more passengers than...this.

Hayley and Rebekah were behind them so she couldn’t turn back in the aisle to look at what they were thinking. “Let’s take our seats and then decide,” Caroline said in a grave voice. Elena, who was walking in front of her, gave her a frown. “Decide what?”

“How we’re going to go about this,” the blonde said, giving her childhood best friend a look of concern.

“Go about what? I don’t get it.”

“You will, soon,” Caroline promised, as she took her seat and waited.


	10. Chapter 10: The Kiss

The plan ride had been long. 18 hours or so, to be precise. But if one were to ask Caroline, it had been only a two-hour plan ride. Because they had been fighting “evil monsters”, as Elizabeth called them, for the majority of the time. It had been so tiresome. It seemed as if everybody on the flight was Mikael’s minions. Apart from the members of the cockpit. Compulsion came into hand as the pilots were forced to fly without reporting any problems.

Killing and destroying the vampires was not as difficult as deciding what to do with the deceased. It was inevitable that upon landing, the airport staff would discover so many bodies and perhaps the FBI would try to track all of them down.

To avoid precisely such a scenario, Hayley suggested dumping the bodies mid-air. A horrific idea, which could easily go wrong, but there was nothing to do but follow her advice. And against all odds, it seemed to work. As bizarre as it was, as tragic and sad as it was to have dead bodies—of people loved by someone somewhere, dropped off so carelessly, they decided it would be the safest thing for them to do. Caroline said a silent prayer for each of them.

Someone somewhere loved them, and they did not know that their loved one was missing, and dead. Killed. She bowed her head, pained. She would always be surrounded by death. And often times she would be the one summoning it. A part of Caroline had already made peace with it. No, she hadn’t. It wasn’t the killing she had made peace with, but its inevitability. But she also made sure to hold onto the guilt. The compassion. To be able to mourn the lives of those she lay to rest.

“You okay?” Hayley asked after they dropped the last of the body.

Caroline gave her a strange unfathomable look. Was any one of them every really okay? Could they be? After taking a life so ruthlessly. She didn’t find it in herself to answer. “Let’s just get this over with,” she said.

Elizabeth and Matt emerged with Aesa in the former’s arms, from where they had been hiding in the cockpit. “Everything okay? The monsters are gone?” Elizabeth asked.

Caroline walked past her. _The monsters, Elizabeth, are still here,_ she wanted to say but didn’t. There was no point. None at all.

It was only the baby’s cry which allowed Caroline to not succumb to the melancholy. “She’s hungry,” she heard Elizabeth announce. They killed, but they also saved, didn’t they? Caroline thought to herself. She felt so tired, so incredibly tired. She felt a yawn crawl up her mouth.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Caroline heard someone, Stefan, say to her. Caroline gave him a half-smile, and spotting an empty seat, collapsed willingly into it. “I’m going to lie down for a nap,” she announced to him as she nestled herself against the cushion. “Don’t wake me up unless we’re about to land,” she grumbled.

It was only a minute later—or so it felt when Stefan shook her awake. Seeing his face hovering over hers, Caroline squinted. “Are we there already?”

“I’m afraid so. Fifteen minutes till landing,” Stefan said, giving her an apologetic smile. Caroline realized he still hadn’t moved and was still half bent over where he stood near her head. She felt her breath catch in her chest when Stefan pulled a stray strand away from her face. It was so...intimate. So...

“I’ll get up then,” she found herself whispering without realizing it. Stefan gazed at her warmly before nodding and leaving to sit in his seat across the aisle. What the hell had just happened? Had Stefan just...? Caroline felt sleepiness withdraw from her as she felt her stomach twist with familiar excitement. _No_, she told herself. This was not the time to think about Stefan or what he possibly meant when he did what he did...it wasn’t even anything, actually. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself again and get hurt. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice when someone sat down next to her. It was only when the person started talking that Caroline realized it was Matt. Caroline snapped back to reality and managed to barely catch the end of his sentence.

“—it’s been a hell of a ride. I’ve just only managed to convince Elizabeth to lie down for a bit.” He sighed heavily. He looked really troubled.

“Everything...okay, Matt?” Caroline asked carefully, suppressing the urge to demand what’s wrong. She knew it had something to do with one Original vampire.

Matt pursed his lips, looking incredibly tired. “It’s—I don’t know, actually.” He pressed the ball of his palm into his eyes. “I just—I don’t know what to do.”

“About what exactly?”

“About...her, and us.” Matt did not need to say whom he was talking about. Caroline knew. She nodded sympathetically.

“What happened between the two of you?” she finally asked. If he wanted her help, he had to tell her everything, right? How was she to help him without knowing everything. Yep, that’s why she wanted to know everything. Not because she was nosy, but because she wanted to help her friend. Yep.

“She...well, I guess I should start in the beginning. We had kind of kept in touch I guess,” Matt started blabbering nervously, much to Caroline’s amusement. “I mean I would send her messages, not knowing that she was getting them. But apparently, she was. And she...didn’t mind it, to say the least. And running into her like this again... I couldn’t believe it. And I thought we could...be something or, I don’t know.” He sighed again, rubbing his temples with his hand. “Doesn’t look like she wants to be that...”

Caroline nodded, unsure. What the hell was she supposed to make of that, now? She paused for Matt to stop fidgeting. When he did, she asked softly, “Do you think you liked—_like_ her for whom she is, or for what you thought she was to you, or could be to you?”

A small frown came over Matt’s face and he stared at his hands, which lay in his lap, intently. “I—what do you mean, exactly?” he looked genuinely confused.

“I mean, when you were sending her messages, was it because you genuinely wanted to hear her opinion on stuff, or did you just want to tell her stuff and be done with it?” Caroline struggled to frame it more politely. And perhaps she should have, because Matt’s face hardened.

“You mean if I just used her to dump my thoughts?”

Caroline gave him an apologetic look. They sat in silence for a while. “Do you want to be with her?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I think I do. I just thought we could take it slow; you know...just get back to stuff. But she doesn’t want that. She just wants to jump right into the relationship stuff!” he complained, looking very irritated. Caroline frowned at his comment.

“Weren’t you guys doing that before though? Where it was just...I don’t know what it was, exactly. But do you think Rebekah always wanted a little more from you than you did, and you may have taken advantage of her for that?” She asked, or tried to ask, delicately. She didn’t do a very good job because Matt’s face immediately changed into anger.

“I—I did _not_! I’m not a _user_, Caroline,” he seethed. “And for you to even _suggest_ that is so beneath—,” he cut off abruptly, and took a deep breath, in an effort to calm himself down. “You’re clearly the wrong person to talk about this to,” he said tersely as he got up to leave.

“Oh, Matt, come on!” Caroline protested but Matt ignored her. What the hell did he mean when he said that she was the wrong person to ask? Did he think she was incapable of giving good advice? What did that even mean? Why would he even say that?

She sunk further into her seat as she felt the plane begin to descend._ Fuck everything, I’ve got things to do,_ she thought to herself.

When they landed in New Orleans, everybody seemed too tired and exhausted to say a word. They merely hailed down taxis to go to the Mikaelson residence. Hayley, Caroline noticed, had not let go of Hope all this while, and even as their taxi came to a halt in front of the mansion, the hybrid held onto her baby.

Caroline looked away, embarrassed, when she found herself staring. It was so strange...the intimacy and love that was so evident and visible on Hayley’s face. It was so...not something Caroline had associated Hayley with. She only wondered—her heart clenching painfully in the process—about Klaus’ reaction.

* * *

“Klaus,” Hayley whispered, showing him their child, their baby, nestled against Hayley’s neck. “She’s sleeping.”

Klaus immediately sobered, flashing to stand in front of the mother of his child. “You’re so beautiful,” Klaus whispered, his eyes transfixed on his baby. “She’s so beautiful.”

Hayley smiled, a stray tear making its way down her face. Klaus caught it at her chin and brushed it off. “No more tears,” he said quietly, his eyes dark and stormy. “Only blood.”

Hayley’s smile widened. “Only blood,” she repeated, beaming.

Caroline, Stefan and Matt shared a look of horror and ‘OMG they’re fucking crazy psychopaths’ look between themselves but otherwise refrained from commenting. Elena, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed. “Now that you’re done with your reunion, can we get my boyfriend back?” She asked flatly.

Klaus, who had been up until then engrossed in the little bubble with Hayley seemed to have snapped back to reality suddenly, realizing they were not alone for the way his head snapped back at Elena’s voice. He was about to snap, when Caroline’s voice stopped him. “And Bonnie,” Caroline added, annoyed that Elena only thought of Damon. The brunette gave Caroline an apologetic look before nodding at Klaus. He regarded them—_her_—quietly. He had almost forgotten about the promise to Caroline.

As if almost sensing his gaze on her, Caroline defiantly stared at the ground. She did not want to look at him and think of all _this_. There would be time for this later. But right now, she just wanted Bonnie and Damon to come back. And for her heart to stop hurting.

“Let’s get started then,” Klaus said his gaze not wavering from Caroline’s face, which was still adamantly turned away from him. “I’ll call Agnes.”

“Don’t bother,” Caroline said finally looking at him. She looked...tired. “I’ve already called her. She’s on her way.”

Klaus knew any questions about how she knew they would agree to hold up their end of the bargain were futile. Caroline would have gotten what she wanted by hook or by crook.

“I suppose you’re staying the night here, then?”

“We’ll find our own accommodations,” Stefan said at the same time Caroline said, “Yes.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow as the exchanged a frown. Was something up?

“I’m going to stay here.”

“Well, I don’t want to,” Stefan frowned harder. Caroline shrugged much to Klaus’ surprise.

“We’ll meet tomorrow then,” she said nonchalantly. Klaus saw the doppelganger’s face change at this. She seemed to be having a difficult time biting her tongue. Not one to miss the opportunity to push buttons, Klaus said, “come on love, I have the bedroom ready for you.”

Caroline gave him an annoyed look and he heard the doppelganger draw in a breath sharply. And without disappointing, she said, “Do what you want. We’ll meet you tomorrow,” before exiting. Klaus felt his smile widen with delight as the desired result had achieved. Stefan’s frown had only deepened, while the human imbecile Klaus had just noticed the presence of, looked like he was about to burst. Wonderful.

When he turned to look at Caroline, he found that a pained expression had come over her face. His heart immediately clenched. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He only meant to have a little fun. He found it better to disappear too, into the mansion.

* * *

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Caroline called out as she watched her friends go.

Elijah watched warily his face set in stone. He followed Hayley out to wherever she was going. “Hayley,” he called out, whooshing to stand at her side. “Don’t leave, please,” he said, his voice breaking. “I was wrong.”

Hayley’s face remained unreadable. “We can be a family,” Elijah whispered. Hayley gave him a look of hate.

“I remember you being ready to sacrifice me not two days ago,” Hayley spat out with a hateful look in her eyes which made Elijah flinch.

“I didn’t mean it,” he said. “I wasn’t thinking about bargaining your life. I was just merely thinking about how to kill them once I got you back. That was all. I promise,” Elijah took Hayley’s hands in his’. “You _know_ I would kill anyone who would lay a hand on you. You know I love you_,_” he said, stepping closer, pulling her chin up by letting go of one of her hands.

Hayley looked at him, searching his face for a hint of dishonesty but found none. She sighed. “I have to go back to my pack,” she said, dragging her feet across the floor. She had already asked Elijah to follow her once and he had refused. She wasn’t going to ask again. Wasn’t going to beg. He knew what she wanted and if he didn’t want to give it to her then it was on him.

Caroline, who had been in the same room, all this while, couldn’t help what came out of her mouth next. “You’re leaving?” she asked. She hated how small her voice sounded. She didn’t like Hayley. Of course, not. But they still had a... sort of comradery between them, didn’t they? How could she just up and leave?

“Yeah, I—I have some things to sort out at home, so...,” she shifted her weight from one foot to another. “But I’ll be back soon, to get Aes—Hope, and then we’ll see.”

Caroline smiled at hearing Hayley cuss when she got her daughter’s mixed up. “Okay, then I’ll see you soon, I guess.”

Hayley nodded, giving her a faint smile. “I hope you get your friends back.” When Hayley disappeared into the night, she turned her attention to Elijah, who stood in the doorway, gazing into space. His face held a deep sadness.

“You should go with her,” Caroline said, with pity.

When Elijah gave her a look of anger, she only shrugged. “I would appreciate it if you did not interfere—,” he began.

“And yet you do not say I am wrong in what I said,” Caroline cut him off. She didn’t wait to hear his opinion on stuff as she whooshed away.

When she made her way to her room, she immediately sensed someone to be inside. It was none other than Klaus. He gave her a small smile when he spotted her.

“Caroline,” he said in greeting. “I wanted to talk to you.”

She gave him a wary look but didn’t say anything as she entered her room.

“Yeah, thanks for your help earlier,” she said sarcastically. Klaus gave her an apologetic smile but said nothing more on the topic. “Thank you for letting me stay the night,” she said softly, “I wanted to get away from them for a while.” Klaus shrugged.

“Thank you for your help with Hope.” Klaus sat on the small settee near her bed.

“It was nothing,” Caroline said as she sat on her bed. “I—,”

“I know you did it to save your friends, but I still appreciate it.”

“Okay,” Caroline gave a slight nod of her head. “No problem.” She tried not to be too curt, but she was. Oh, well, too bad.

Klaus looked at her for a few moments, and Caroline found herself not shying away from his gaze. “You met Hope,” he said slowly, carefully. Caroline quirked an eyebrow. She wondered what the point of the conversation was. “Yes...,” she replied hesitantly.

“Did you...like her?”

Caroline couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “What?”

“Hope, did you like her?” Klaus repeated his question, his expression very grave.

“Yes..., she’s a baby,” Caroline looked at him confused. Why was he asking her such a weird thing? “But you know, what?” She found herself suddenly saying. Klaus had perked up, his body turned towards her, listening intently. “I think I kind of like the name Aesa more.”

His expression immediately soured. “You don’t say,” he almost grumbled.

“I do think it’s better than Hope...and she is quite lovely,” she said the last part quietly, staring at her hands. “And I think you are a good...father.” She looked up as she said the last part. She found Klaus giving her an undecipherable look. “You and Hayley, you did good.” She nodded as if she was speaking to—no—convincing, herself.

“Did you like Poland?” he asked after a few moments. She gave him a look of annoyance.

“You know fully well that I didn’t, because I was there only a few moments.”

“But it was the first time out of the country for you, wasn’t it?”

Caroline felt stunned. She hadn’t realized the fact herself. It had been the first time she had stepped out of Mystic Falls, of America. And she hadn’t even been allowed to relish the fact for a second. It had just been about survival then, hadn’t it?

“I didn’t realize. I wasn’t exactly there for pleasure,” she replied curtly. She felt slighted that he would bring it up in that fashion. It was a sore topic for her. She was a small-town girl, and he had travelled the entire world, hadn’t he? Did he want to rub it into her face again?

“I’m not sure if that’s true,” Klaus chuckled. Caroline suddenly felt dread fill her stomach.

“What?” she asked dumbly. Did he know? About the thing—weird thing—between her and Stefan? But he wasn’t even there on the flight. Perhaps, he had picked up on the energy between them.

“You know,” he said pointedly. Oh god, he did know, didn’t he? Wait, why was she freaking out?

“I didn’t know I had to explain anything to you,” she said defensively. “What happens between Stefan and I is our business and not anyone else’s.” To her surprise, Klaus’s face changed completely. His earlier calm and laidback demeanor slipped to be replaced by a hardened expression.

“I’m guessing you weren’t talking about Stefan and I...,” she remarked, feeling foolish.

“No, I wasn’t.” Klaus got up suddenly. “I was talking about you and Hayley.”

“Ah,” Caroline couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Don’t do or say anything to Stefan,” she warned as Klaus moved to leave. He paused to give her an amused look.

“And why would I do that? Do you really think of me as someone to torture your lovers?” The twinkle in his eye returned and Caroline felt she preferred him being mad at her than being smug. Smug Klaus was unbearable. He leaned against the door frame; no doubt perfectly aware of how attractive he looked that way. He was so...incorrigible.

“I don’t get jealous, Caroline. Not with you.” A smile curved his lips.

“I’m not sure how to take that.”

Klaus only shrugged. “One day, you will.”

“How are you so sure of that?”

“Time teaches us things, even if we don’t want to be taught.”

“Right...,” Caroline said, unconvinced. He smiled more broadly.

“Never mind that,” he said, and Caroline thought he was going to leave but instead he once again entered her room and made himself comfortable on the settee. “You never did tell me.”

“About what?” Caroline watched him with nervous excitement and wariness.

“About how it felt to leave.”

“Like I told you, I didn’t entirely register it, did I?” She suddenly felt a horrible sort of heaviness descend on her. “I think I can never leave, not really.” She looked up wondering if Klaus was going to interject or say something, but he only sat looking at her intently. “I left Mystic Falls, didn’t I? To go to college. But look what happened. I got dragged back in. I get to leave the country, but for what? To bring back someone else and get dragged into this life again. I don’t think I can escape it.” She was finally admitting all the things she had been so intently suppressing within her.

“I am stuck for eternity, am I not?” she let out a small scoff. She did not need to say more for Klaus had understood her meaning. She was stuck not only in her body as an immortal, but also in her situation. She was not the only immortal person. The people she was surrounded with were mostly immortal, and so were their problems, and thus their situation. Nothing, Caroline realized painfully, would ever change.

“You could—,” Klaus began, but Caroline cut him off immediately. “Run away?” she scoffed. “I can’t abandon my friends.” Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line.

“If you didn’t have this...if things were different, what would you do?”

Caroline looked at him tiredly but seeing that he was really serious about his question, she made an effort to think about it. “I think I would...finish college. Work part-time, and from the money I’ve earned, I would travel, and bring my mom with me. She needs to get out too.”

“And then?”

Caroline glanced at him before continuing, “And then, I would like to work as an event manager, and do these elaborate amazing events.”

“You have so many dreams,” Klaus said. “You can have them all.”

“You don’t get it.” Caroline shook her head sadly.

“What don’t I get?”

“I’m immortal, Klaus. I only have my friends. If I don’t have them, I’ll be alone, forever.”

When Klaus didn’t say anything, Caroline continued. “You know why it was so easy for me to forgive Stefan for running away? Because somewhere, I understood him. I knew that what he wanted was not to run away from us but run away from his own eternity.”

“He didn’t want to spend time with those who knew him, he didn’t want to be alive in their memories anymore. And I understand that, but I am also afraid of that. If I leave my friends, the only people who are eternal, whom will I have? Who will I be with no one to remember me as I was as a child, as a teenager, as a young adult? All of my memories of myself are with them, for eternity. Without them to know me, recognize me, I would always be something less...wouldn’t I? I wouldn’t be me, because no one would know me...,” Caroline felt words pour out of her mouth with an urgency she had not anticipated. She did not know if Klaus understood her but only that these words must be said.

And it was then that Klaus knew Caroline and he suffered from the same fear of loneliness. While Klaus chose rage to cover it up, Caroline chose self-sacrifice. But both were unhappy in the end, weren’t they? Klaus felt his body move without his express permission. He saw Caroline’s eyes widen as she took in his full form as he stood up and moved to sit on the bed next to her. This was perhaps the first time they were sitting on a bed since the night of her birthday so many years ago.

“I know you may choose not to show that you believe it. But you always have me. Forever and always.” He took her hand in his and squeezed it warmly. Klaus waited for his words to sink in and for Caroline to scoff at him, to poke fun at him, but instead—instead, what she did was so astounding and beyond expectation that Klaus wondered if she was okay. Because what Caroline had done, she had...she had leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Klaus remained motionless. He did not know if it was impulsive and she was going to snap out of whatever daze she was in, and push him away, and release a barrage of vitriol any moment. But to his surprise and pleasure, she only pressed harder. Klaus needed no more prompting, as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. They kissed leisurely, not hurried and chaotic like it had been the last time. But as if they had all the time in the world to return to it again. As if, this would not be the last time.

When Caroline pulled away, her expression was indecipherable. Klaus tried to search for traces of regret and panic but found nothing.

“I think I’m going to sleep for a bit,” she said in a small voice.

Klaus allowed his gaze to linger on her for a few moments before nodding. “Good night, Caroline.”

***


End file.
